Battle of Green
by sage561
Summary: A story about the adventure that Makoto gos through in order to avenge what has occured in the past to cause a massive demon take over. Yuri fic!
1. Battle of Green

The Green.

**Chapter 1**

Makoto woke up once again to beautiful day in Altimira. The sun was shining and the air felt clean and crisp. She slowly stumbled out of bed stretching her arms as she walked to her window. The streets were already busy with their usual shopping. Her thoughts were that this would be a good day. Makoto frowned as she looked to the far right of the street, the Akastsu gang had surrounded a girl with blue hair, and Ricki their leader stood in the middle holding her by the neck. Makoto gave no thought to getting dressed she immediately rushed down the stairs.

The Akastsu gang was always causing trouble for people they thought were weak, and had but a sack of money on them. The horrible part was that in this part of town many people didn't have the mind to stop their chaotic habits. Makoto threw open the front door of her shop, an iron bar at hand. "I pulverized you enough your last visit, thought wouldn't come around here again."

Ricki glared at Makoto, as one of the boys shouted," Lets get out of here you know we are no match for Mako. Ricki released the blue haired girl's neck letting her slump to the ground, and turned his back to Makoto walking down a nearby alley.

Makoto slowly approached the girl; she noticed immediately that this girl was definitely not from around this part of Altimira. The girls clothing were a dead give away that she came from wealth. A cerulean dress ruffled over her pale skin, matching perfecting with her blue hair. Makoto leaned down and picked the girl up with ease and carried her into her shop. She thought, "What in the world was this girl coming down into the slums of Altimira by herself. Makoto didn't exactly live in the best spot in Altimira, but she got by with her blacksmith shop and was well known in the area as the great protector again gangs like Akastsu. Makoto set the girl down on one of her work benches and went to grab some water.

The blue hair girl slowly sat up in utter confusion. When Makoto came back with the water she nearly fell off the bench. She cried, "Who are you, scum? What do you want with me? I have no money."

Makoto replied "Don't freak out your highness I'm the one that stopped those men. Not used to these parts are you?"

She became wide eyed in response. "I am so sorry! I apologize... I was just scared. I am Ami Mizuno; if you take me back home I'm sure that my father will reward you."

Makoto grinned, "My names Makoto, now really that's not all that necessary but I will take you home. Now really, what makes a girl like you come around these parts?

Ami glanced around at the room. "I was running...". "From what?" Makoto replied. Ami glanced down, "The guardians are on a mission for Bathalar... the soldiers are making people traveling alone their play toys."

Makoto frowned and looked to the ground clenching her fists. "Again with the soldiers... I have the right mind to..." She sighed heavily throwing her fist into the stone wall next to her. Ami gasped. Makoto looked at the blue haired woman and frowned. "I'm sorry the soldiers aren't my favorite topic. How about I take you home now?

Ami nodded but in reality was only thinking about the fact that a home without people is no home at all. Mako stared "Is everything alright blue? Those guys didn't hurt you to bad did they?"

Amy popped up "Oh no no! It's just I am a little tired, do you mind if we head out. I mean this is a nice... shop you have here... but it's really not that comfortable." Amy touched one of the iron swords next to her looking away from Makoto.

Makoto took Ami's hand from the sword pulling her down from the work table. She blushed at the closeness to the girl. "Sure let's head out before the day runs on without us."

Ami smiled as she brushed off the dirt that had gathered on her dress from earlier events. Her blue eye gleamed with grace to Makoto. "Thank you" She said.

Makoto smiled in a response, and went to put on her light leather gloves and vest. As she tightened the gloves she opened the door for Ami, and both girls walked out onto the dusty streets of Altimira.

* * *

**Bathalar**

The grounds just outside of the town Bathalar were dark on this day. It had been covered in the velvet blood of man and demon alike. The grass of the small town had been trampled to the point that only blotches of green and turned up dirt were seen. Among it were the slain bodies of many humans most of which were soldiers. As the sunlight began to rise upon the catastrophe known as war only one group remained. A number of soldiers, their black armor soaked in the blood of others.

Among them was a woman, as she removed her decorative helmet her blond hair fell onto her shoulders. Unlike the others this woman didn't have a speck of dirt or blood on her. She frowned as she stood at the front of the battlefield. She settled her sword into the ground next to her. "Another ruthless killing spree, by orders of the grand king." She smirked. "I suppose this is the revenge I signed up for, and yet if he had just listened to me we could have settled this peacefully with the humans."

A menka soldier looked to her, seething hatred, "Commander Minako it would be in your best interest not to talk against the king in my presence. I really don't give a shit that the Queen gave you such high rank, you're still a human."

Minako looked intensely to the woman next to him, her blue eyes revealing her wish. The armored woman released her sword quickly slicing off the scaled menka head.

A man next to her quickly added, "Don't you think the king is going to notice that the soldiers he sends with us are dying of more than expected?"

Minako glared at the man. "So long as it's another demon I don't care what life is taken, the only people coming back from my missions should be human! Don't question me again." Minako turned her back on the group of guardians that had survived.

The ranks had dwindled especially in this battle, mostly due to the fact that even Altimira demons don't think twice about aiding a human in battle. Minako had been appointed commander of a small unit called the guardians, as a last resort by the queen to cause a balance between the demons and humans in this world. Altimira had been primarily overrun by the demons, and the Guardians were the only thing keeping the human society at bay. Fighting battles like these were the only way that she could ever sustain the law in Altimira. It was crummy way to keep order, but so long as she could hold some part of her human past it was acceptable. Picking up her sword Minako wiped it of the dirt that covered it, and placed the blade in its leather casing on her stomach. She looked to the East, to the land of Altimira and said. "Let's go home. Send word by carrier that we won."

A smaller man stood up immediately, "Right away commander." He whistled in a high pitch and held his hand out for a large raven to land. He quickly whispered words into a black gem, and placed it between the claws of the black raven. The stone glowed a dark purple, and the bird took flight. The guardians began there journey back to the solitary home they had. The one thing that they knew they must protect.


	2. Armor of a lady

**Chapter 2 **

As Makoto walked along side Ami she glanced over at the girl occasionally. There was an odd familiarity about the girl, and Makoto couldn't help feeling that they had met before.

Ami noticed Makoto's stares and blushed, "Is there something the matter?"

Makoto's face turned a dark red. "Uhh... sorry I think I have seen you somewhere before. Have we met before, or am I just crazy?"

Ami laughed. "Oh um it's quite possible that you've seen me at one of my father's events. He deals with a lot of the armor and weaponry for the ranks, obviously it is necessary for him to contract with a lot of the blacksmiths in the city."

Makoto frowned. "Right... I'm often asked to make armor for the menka and mandrake, but to tell the truth I don't feel comfortable setting murderous beings with weapons."

Ami looked down to the ground. "I agree that the demons are revolting, but in this day and time there's no room for righteousness when you want to get ahead in life."

Makoto slowed down her pace, stopping next to Ami. Awkwardness filled the air as they looked into each others eyes. "I didn't mean to insult your family, it's just that I have a hard time when it comes to demons. I want this to stop, this world we have been thrown into. Everyone knows that the demons aren't supposed to belong here. I've heard the stories of a time in which they weren't, and I want it to go back to that time." Makoto sighed.

Amy slowed down next to Makoto. "I understand to well what you are saying. There's a part of me that wants to take the rational way out of this situation and acquire the route that promises life, and at the same time I secretly wish that my father was supplying the guardians instead and that I could help them..." She smiled "However, apparently that job has already been taken on by a cunning smith in the lower part of Altimira."

Makoto grinned. "Oh really now? I haven't heard of such a thing, to tell the truth there aren't many smiths around in the lower end."

Ami's heart softened with the change in attitude from Makoto, a smile from that girl had the strangest effect on her. It was the sort of thing that became addictive and she couldn't help but smile as well. "I've always wanted to meet him."

Makoto turn around swiftly while staring bullets into Ami. "I am sure that they are not a man!"

Ami giggled, "Well to tell the truth I know that already, I do my research. I just wanted to see what your expression would be when I said that. Makoto Kino, creator of the deadly black armor and blades of the guardians. Tell me how did you fall upon that job?"

Makoto blushed. "I can't help feeling that I can trust you, so I'll divulge this to you. This job has been in my family for a long time, even before the coming of demons." It was that time.

* * *

**8 Years Ago**

A riot of humans had broken out against a particularly troubling group of menka. The riot soon became a slaughter as the menka soldiers came to protect their kind. Makoto was only a child, and was hiding behind the protective guard of her father. The menka were outraged that a number of their clan's men had been killed in the riot, and soon involved any human on the premises. Makoto watched through the arms of her father as the menka, scaled and beady eyed, murdered men and women alike. Her father told her mother to run and get away from the scene.

Makoto cried "Papa I don't want you to go they are..." Makoto's words were cut off as a sharp spear was thrust into her father's body from behind. She cried out as her father's body fell to the ground revealing a yellow scaled menka. "Papa!"

The yellow menka laughed, "Rat you're all rats I don't understand why Gilgamesh allows such filth on his land." He drew his spear out of Kino, and readied to plunge it into Makoto.

Crying out in agony her mother threw herself in front of Makoto. She whispered into Makoto's ear as blood dripped from her lips, "I love you."

The menka drew back his spear dragging Makoto's mother's body with it. "I suppose it doesn't matter the order, I will eliminate all of this scum." Suddenly his eyes widened in disbelief, as blood began to drip down his scaly skin. He gargled as the left side of his face slowly slid to the ground.

Makoto who had curled into a ball in fear looked to the person who now stood in front of her. Her hair was that which glowed almost white in the sun as it poured out from her helmet, but there was no smile on her face. Makoto screamed out at the person, "Leave me alone!"

The woman reached down to Makoto brushing away the hair from her face and using a quick incantation to make the girl immobile.

What looked like a massive black scaled menka approached from behind her, and grinned? "Why my dear would you spare this one from her fate?"

The beautiful woman smirked at him. "I like here eyes." Was her only reply.

He licked his black lips and it seemed as if his red eyes glowed. "I see well I'll let you have your fun for your greater purpose." Makoto's eyes widened as the woman lifted her up from the ground, and threw her over her shoulder.

The next thing she knew was that she was in front of the smith shop slumped on the door. Her grandfather came home soon enough to find her at the door, he immediately embraced her. "I thought you had died." He cried on her shoulder picking her up and taking her inside.

After that her grandfather taught her everything there was to know about smithing, and soon she became quite talented. The skill had been passed down in her family for a long time, and after her parents death it was always understood that she would be the one to take over the shop once her grandfather died. The Kino family was known for their craftsmanship, and had long since been making specialized weapons for the royal family of Altimira. When the rule of Gilgamesh began, the Kino family continued to make weapons for the living royal family in secret and focused in weapons for the guardians.

The black metallic weaponry was something to be feared, as it represented power. Makoto, however, had always desired to be a guardian, fighting off those that had slaughtered her parents, but was always bound to the tradition her family had laid down for her. She had promised her grandfather on his deathbed that she would not fight the wars that Gilgamesh and the other demons of the world created. Something in her always longed for it though, for the heat of battle and a taste for revenge.

* * *

Ami was stunned at the story that was just revealed to her, she had no knowledge of what to say to such a tale.

Makoto was solemn, but managed to force a half grin. "I'm sorry… Ami… I really shouldn't have told you all that. I know that you don't need such a thing on your mind, but I can't help but feel a connection to you."

Ami whispered, "Its okay. I had no clue; I wouldn't have inquired had I known. It must be painful." She placed her hand on her left arm, and frowned. "So you don't want to be a smith then?"

Makoto straightened up her body, and grinned. "No really I would rather join the ranks of the guardians, and work along side the great Commander Minako."

Ami laughed. "I don't know how great that one really is, she still works along side the demons. I really don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with her. She's an idol of the people but a tool used by Gilgamesh to keep everyone satisfied. So long as she's in charge of the law no one dares to revolt, and I wonder if this is truly a good thing."

Makoto turned a deep purple. "She might be an idol, but I am positive that she feels the exact way I do about this world, I know that she wants to change it for the better. If I didn't have the shop I would sign up immediately! I don't care that I promised my grandfather otherwise."

Ami stared at Makoto as she seemed to turn into an oddly red human being. "I know this isn't my place… but... and I usually wouldn't even ask this... but." Ami stopped mid-sentence.

Makoto breathed heavily. "What?"

Ami blushed deeply. "Nothing, it's just your so passionate about this, it's interesting."

Makoto doubled her stepping. "Whatever, are we almost there? The houses are getting bigger, I'm sure we'll be there soon."

Ami looked around for a second the streets were less crowded than in the lower parts of Altimira. The only people that were out on the street at this time were Mandrake guards and a few children. Amy looked to the north "I don't know where we are, actually. My house should be close though, surely we will find it."

Makoto dropped her jaw. "You don't know where you live?!!? I mean what are you trying to do just spend the whole day with me so that I can't get any work done?" She laughed. Ami seemed to be a nice enough girl, but for as smart as she seemed certain things didn't seem to match up.

Ami looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Makoto I usually don't get out that often, it was hard enough finding your shop, and then I ran into those disgusting men."

Makoto stopped walking, and look directly at Ami. "I thought you said that you were chased into that part of the city? Why would you be looking for me?"

Ami turned white she realized immediately that she had slipped. "I...I"

She was cut off by Makoto. "What exactly are you trying to do? Is this your fathers work? Is he trying to shut down my shop?" Makoto was about to turn around and begin walking from hence she came, but Ami moved right in front of her.

"Please Makoto don't go back! Just come home with me I have nothing to do with this, but I heard about what they were going to do to you and I couldn't help it."

Makoto snarled. "Who?! Who wants to do something to me?" Ami stumbled as Makoto grabbed one of her wrists.

"Ow! Makoto that hurts they haven't seen your face they don't know who you are please, I just was trying to help." Makoto screamed. "That place is the only thing I have left of my family I could never abandon it. I don't know who the hell is trying to take care of me but I know that not one of those Menka could take me down." Makoto pushed Ami out of the way and continued walking.

Ami quickly ran after her once again stopping in front of her. "Makoto be rational!"

She stopped in her tracks, "Ami you don't know what you're talking about get out of my fucking way!"

Ami frowned "I'm sorry." She slowly embraced Makoto.

"What are youu…d.o...?" Makoto clawed at Ami's clothing as she felt herself falling to the ground. Ami looked down at the sleeping Makoto.

A man in blue came over to where Makoto was laying. "Miss Ami is she the one?" he growled.

Ami glared. "Yes, I'm afraid she wouldn't follow me with as much ease as I had anticipated. I really hope I didn't hurt her with that tranq."

The man backed away. "Of course Miss Ami I will bring her the house as you wish."

Ami turned around to the man. "Balthazar I hope you realize that you are going against the king with this action, and that he must not have a clue as to who this girl is."

Balthazar nodded. Makoto was swept off her feet and brought to the Mizuno Mansion. Ami faced darkened, she watched as Balthazar carried Makoto off into the sector of the city she lived in. "I really didn't want it to go this way, her shop is probably already in shambles. He's looking for Makoto, and I can't let him have another one." Ami looked to the sky a crow flew in the sky towards Gilgamesh's palace. "Quicker battle than I expected. I wonder if she'll join them now that she has nothing. What was I thinking…? No..." She told herself. "She wouldn't have stood a chance against them at this time." Ami began walking towards her house. "She has to stay hidden for a while no doubt the Mandrake are waiting for her to come back to her shop." Ami sighed. "Father what have you gotten me into?"

Makoto awoke in a large royal blue room. "Ugh... what the hell is up with these people and blue?" She shook her head. "I can't believe she drugged me." Makoto slowly propped herself up with her arm, and continued to make sure she was alright. She felt for the dagger she kept in her boots in case she needed it, but it had been removed. "Shit... okay Mako what are you going to do?" She turned around quickly as the door to the room shifted open slightly.

Ami's blue hair peaked through. "Are you awake yet?"

Makoto jumped out of bed stumbling and falling to he knees.

"The drug hasn't completely worn off I would suggest that you don't move too much it will go away faster."

Makoto growled at her. "What do you want from me?"

Ami frowned "Please calm down... I don't want to hurt you in any way, I could have told you peacefully before if you hadn't let that temper of yours get in the way."

Makoto sighed grabbing the edge of the bed and pulling herself up again. Ami didn't seem to have malicious intent, but then again the girl had just drugged her and dragged her into this house. She would have to go with her gut on this though, which told her that she should hear Ami out. Makoto looked into Ami's eyes. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Ami smiled. "Thank you." She proceeded into the room and took a seat on the bed by Makoto. "I came to get you because of what my father has told me. For some reason the king wants to get his hands on you. I'm not sure if it's because you are the main supplier of his human forces, or if it is for other reasons." Ami looked down, even with what her dad told her it seemed like a lot of facts were missing.

Makoto blinked. "Gilgamesh wants me dead? Why? I don't understand."

Ami shook her head. "I really don't know the full reason, but you can't go back to your shop... they will be waiting for you to return. It's better if you just stay here until my father gets back. Do you have anyone else you can stay with in Altimira?"

Makoto shook her head all her family was dead. "Why are you helping me Ami?

The blue haired girl grinned. "Apparently you didn't know that you Grandfather and your entire family belong to the Ferro clan. It's basically a society of the best weapon makers around. The network always notifies each other when one of its clan's members is in trouble, aside from warnings we don't gather often. As for where you are staying, I think that it will be okay if you stay here so long as you are out of sight when anyone arrives."

Makoto's green eyes just stared blankly at Ami. "This is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me in my life... Secret clans for blacksmiths? Wow... I don't really know what I'm going to do, I can't stay here it would be too much trouble on you."

Ami stood up. "Really, do you think that this house isn't big enough for the two of us? No one else is home except the workers."

Makoto blushed. "But Ami we just met and..."

Ami backed away "Really! Things will be fine my mother and father don't care it's the least we can do after your shop burned down."

Makoto gasped "MY SHOP BURNED DOWN?"

Ami coughed. "Did I forget to mention that?" She knew that this would likely be the most effective way of keeping Makoto in her presence.

Makoto sighed. "What in the world am I going to do?"

Ami looked at the floor. "Well a minute or two ago you said you would rather be a guardian anyways. I understand why you are sad, your whole history has just been erased. I think that the best thing now would be to move on. " She placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "We can figure out the rest as time passes. I know there are a lot of differences between us right now, but I hope that we can get along."

Makoto grinned. "Ami I can't just freeload here I have to do something for all the help you have given me."

They both sat silently for a moment. Ami thought of the things that Makoto could do for her, but only thought of two satisfactory requests. "I will only ask you of two things. I know that this sounds silly, and you probably can't even envision me doing this, but I am going to become a guardian. My father refuses me, but it's something that I aspire to do. I know that I could be of help, I know a lot about strategy." She blushed. "I want you to make me armor fitting of a guardian, and I want you to do the same."

Makoto got up, and walked around the room, the drugs seemed to have worn off. She looked from Ami to the floor. Making that sort of armor required a fair amount of time, but she supposed that saving her life was worth that time. If what Ami had said was true then the soldiers would be looking for her, and it would be best to stay undercover. She had promised her Grandfather not to take up the sword, but things were different now she no longer had the shop and she could do what she wanted. Makoto looked up at Ami again seeing the hope in the girl's eyes. "Okay Ami I'll do it, on one condition. Don't tell me in anyway how to make your armor. That is left to me."

Ami giggled. "Okay… well then I'll show you about the house before my father arrives. I'm glad that you have agreed." Ami sighed to herself. That will keep you out of trouble for a while, and at least as a guardian you'll be mostly safe from his reach.

* * *

**Palace of Gilgamesh**

In the chamber room of the castle three green menka kneeled before the throne. Gilgamesh sat before him his red eyes bearing down on the three. He was of enormous size his black scaly skin look like armor in the shady room. He was next to a beautiful woman her skin as pale as the moonlight. She sat almost lifeless next to him clenching his hand. Her long blond hair trickled out of the black mask that covered her face.

The front of the three green menka stuttered. "My liege the woman that you sent us after was no where to be found, her shop was empty, and people around the area said she left immediately after a battle. We waited for him to return, but she never came." The menka behind him screeched out. "So we burned it down hee hee."

Gilgamesh pured out in an almost sultery manor. "This is extremely disappointing to me... you've made the queen quite upset."

The head of the menka looked at the queen her mouth slightly parted as if she was trying to whisper something to him. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her beauty was luring.

Gradually she stood out of her throne and let her hand slip from Gilgamesh. She reached down to the menka's head caressing his scaly skin.

Gilgamesh bared his sharp teeth and ran his claws through his black mane. "Truly people fear me more than anything, but if they knew her lust for feeling they would be a lot more frightened of her."

The menka shuddered under her soft touch, and could only watch as she knelt in front of him leaning closer. She breathed in deeply before drawing him in for a kiss. The menka became still his arm dropping to the ground, and his partners were left to watch as eventually every scale on his body became a white color. The queen breathed out pulling away from the now lifeless body, and slowly drifted back to her throne taking her lovers hand again.

The two menka left scrambled away from their friend as Gilgamesh let out a bellow. "Go back and search for her again find out who she was with last and track them down. Find the girl or else both of you are next. They screeched as they quickly hastened out the doors.

Gilgamesh looked to his queen. "Don't worry once we find you all of them you'll be mine again. You won't have to fight anymore as soon as they are gone. I truly love you." He placed his hand upon her face running his claws over the black masks. "I wish you would just smile for me again."

The great doors of the chamber room reopened and a man with white hair passed through the doors. He wore a white suit and had blue eyes. He came to a stop by the white menka body and sighed. "Your liege word from the commander, the battle is won."

Gilgamesh frowned. "That is wonderful news Artemis. I will assume that they will be back soon?"

Artemis scowled. "This battle was pointless the land of Bathalar was already ours there was no resistance!"

Gilgamesh got up from his throne putting his hulking body in front of Artemis and then grasping his throat. The queen slammed her fist onto her throne. "He's mine..."

Gilgamesh smiled at the queen "Of course." He lowered the poor man to the floor. "Get out of here and send in Minako when she arrives." He looked to the queen. "I didn't mean to upset you dear."

Artemis got up and walked out of the chamber leaving the two in the darkness.

Thanks a lot for reading this.. This is my first go at writing a fic. Hah I am sure it's noticeable! I would love to get some suggestions and how you feel about it. Thanks! Sage


	3. Children of Darkness

Minako walked through an open path of trees, her boots becoming more encrusted in mud as she traveled. The journey home had been long and cold, due to the fact that it had not  
stopped raining for three days. Many of the usual paths they took were overcome by water, forcing the group to venture into the darker parts of the forest outside Altimira. She pulled her legs through the mud to an opening. In front of her stood the magnificent land of Altimira; the outer wall was covered completely by snake like vines, which gave off the appearance of a living force guarding the city. The rain fell on the wall making it a watery barrier. Her blue eyes shined as she looked at the city, it was a spectacle that always drew emotion from her heart.

Black metal clinked behind her soaked in the water of the skies. The many women and men groaned out of exhaustion. One of the women pulled through the mud moving closer to Minako. Her face was pale and sickly from all the traveling of the past few days. "Commander we have to get to the city walls soon before nightfall, I know that none of us want to be in the forest at that time. The creatures of the woods could easily take us all into the shadows in this condition."

Minako smiled, her wet hair dripping down her back. "Don't fear. We will move forward soon. When we get to the city it is important for us to look our best. We are the hope of the people, and it would not shine upon us to look like a sick pack of dogs." Marching forward Minako moved hair off of her face. "When we get back we will be recruiting." She frowned. "We lost too many people this time."

The tired guardians looked hopeful staring at their leader. It had been years since the guardians had actually recruited members. The king had never allowed their force to grow too strong. Gilgamesh was always careful in making sure that they were not an actual force to be reckoned with when alone. What he didn't know was that in most of the battles the guardians were actually the best fighting force he had, no matter how small.

Minako grimaced as she marched on. Convincing the king that she needed more warriors was going to be a hard task. With the queen in her current condition she had no one to support her. She thought about the ways that she could manipulate his will. Perhaps Artemis would be helpful in this case.

Artemis had always been somewhat of a father figure for Minako. He was one of the few remaining beings from the second coming of the dark one. Although he was obviously not human Minako trusted him with all her heart. He raised her under Gilgamesh and protected her when he could. Her childhood had been a series of warrior training, setting her up for a leading role in the ranks.

Minako felt good about the situation, and was sure that she could bend even Gilgamesh's will with her spirit. If she could find some new warriors it would mean a great increase in power for the guardians. Fresh blood was needed; many of the current warriors had become less spirited about fighting battles for the King, losing the true meaning of being a guardian. She sighed and thought. I will make it happen, a new hope for our city.

Trudging through the rain the group walked through the plains shaking in their heavy armor, the city and a new goal ahead of them.

* * *

Ami looked around another corner in her mansion. "Where in the world did she run off too?" The week had gone by fast, and Makoto had begun to play a game of hide and seek with Ami. She would wake up and Makoto would again be no where to be found. At first Ami was afraid that Makoto had returned to her shop, but soon found that she understood the dangers of her situation. Usually Makoto was somewhere in the house trying make up designs for the armor she was building. Ami opened up the door to the kitchen to see Makoto clad in apron wide eyed and holding a spatula.

Makoto grinned, flour covering part of her cheek. "Ami I thought you would never wake up! I'm making breakfast for you today." Makoto flipped another egg over the massive white stove. It smelled wonderful.

Ami smiled "Makoto that's really not necessary that's what the helps for." Everywhere she looked though the kitchen was empty. "Where is everyone?" Confused she opened the door to the kitchen to see if anyone was outside.

Makoto laughed. "Um your dad sent them home... something about how you expect me to give away all my creative secrets to your household? Granted I don't want everyone knowing about my craft... but I'm sorry. I'll take care of you until then."

Ami took the chair closest to her and sat down. "It's abnormal of my father to take such an interest in someone's privacy, and as far as I was concerned he would be gone this entire week. What do you need to start your work?"

Makoto flipped the white eggs onto a square plate for Ami and brought them over to where she was sitting. "Here I'm really not a bad cook I would make you more, but we have to head out soon if I am to make you anything. The armor I make for the guardians is made out of a special metal from the Barlow mines. I have a carrier bring me new material every month. We meet in the forest outside of Altimira since the Barlow are not on good terms with our city, but then again who is? I hope you don't mind, but I'm going alone."

Ami looked at the brunette her green eyes held that usual stubborn stare. Even in the few days Ami had known Makoto she recognized that once the girl got that look she was dead set on what she said. "I'll let you go to the forest by yourself, God knows I don't want to wander out their, but at least let me come to the city walls with you. I have some things that I would like to pick up as well."

Makoto sat down next to Ami loosely brushing her hand through her hair and sighing. "I suppose that will be okay, but I don't want to put you in any danger. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." She thought I suppose that she won't get in my way so long as she's not going outside of the city. "We will head out after breakfast I would suggest wearing something a little... er... well just make sure you don't look like you come from money."

Ami sat up straight looking at Makoto. "Right... don't want anyone like that gang to come at me without you around. Um... but I really don't own anything to that standard." Ami blushed as she looked at Makoto and smiled "Unless you want to let me wear some of your clothing."

Makoto lifted herself out of the chair and walked to the kitchen door. "Right I'll go grab something for you." Makoto walked through the long hallways to her room, she rumbled through the little clothing she had. Ami had taken her from her house and she had only the clothing on her back. Luckily Ami had been nice enough to find her some "Fitting clothing" from some workers around the house. Most of it consisted of brown old leather. Makoto grabbed a pair of dull black pants and a working shirt for Ami. She put on a pair of green pants and a white cuffed shirt; she grabbed her gloves and headed downstairs.

When Makoto walked towards the front door Ami was waiting for her with a long blue cloth covering what appeared to be a katana. Ami looked to Makoto she held a serious expression on her face. "Makoto, I'm sure you have thought about this, but in the case that you run into trouble I would like you to have this. It's one of the first blades my father created." She handed the blade to Makoto.

Makoto took the katana and ran her hands over the green casing. She took the tsuka into her hand and pulling the katana out of its casing. It's lightly tinted blue blade shined from the sunlight coming from the windows. Makoto looked to Ami. "It's beautiful Ami. I don't think I have seen a blade of this caliber. Thank you." Makoto tilted her head to Ami and handed her the clothing she had picked out for her.

"I'm glad that you like it, I want you to keep it." Ami took the clothing from Makoto and walked into the other room to change. "Hopefully you won't find reason to use it." She closed the door behind her.

Makoto took out the blade again admiring the craftsmanship. It was a nice clean cut as she tested it out slicing vertically through the air. She held the katana in her hand and looked towards the hilt to find a worn inscription. It read "aijou" Makoto smiled as she strapped it to her body with a piece of leather.

Ami walked out with an uncomfortable look on her face. The black pants Makoto had chosen for her were extremely odd for her. "How do you wear these things everyday Mako-chan?" Her face contorted. "These are extremely rough."

Makoto laughed putting her hands on her sides. "Ami I have to say you look very out of place. You'll get used to it let's go." She opened the door for Ami and both laughed as they walked out of the house.

The walk to the gates of Altimira didn't take very long, but the rain made the walk a bit tedious. Makoto gazed up at the stony walls; she had made this trip several times. The streets around the area were busy with merchants and soldiers. She walked to the iron clad gates and gazed at Ami. "Be careful around town, I don't know how long I will take in the forest, but I suggest that you head back without me. I can take care of myself." Makoto blushed. "Watch how you talk around people and don't mention my name." Makoto pulled up the bag she was carrying and began walking towards the gate. "Take care Ames."

Ami waved as Makoto walked to the outer walls. "Great now I can check in with them before she gets back." Ami looked around hoping to spot a familiar face. Finally she looked to a near alley way a woman in a black dress was standing at the corner. She began to walk into the alley greeting the woman with a nod and soon both were out of site.

* * *

Makoto was happy to get out into the fresh air. She wasn't used to being stuck up in a house for so long, no matter the size. She breathed in the air as a cool breeze swept by her, the grass of the plain brushed against her legs as she walked into the wet field of green. She groaned as she stepped into a large puddle of water. "I suppose there could have been a better day to do this." She looked to the forest, the usual meeting ground and began to walk toward it. As she moved closer she heard the sound of clinking metal, and immediately took cover in the tall grass. She sighed in relief as she recognized the unique patterns created by her hands.

Makoto and the guardians walked cautiously near each other. Makoto's green eyes locked on the familiar curves of black metal surrounding a golden haired goddess. "Minako." She breathed. Every stride the commander took seemed to last hours as Makoto basked in her powerful aura. As Minako and Makoto walked parallel to each other, Minako smiled softly at the brunette and continued walking.

Metal clanging behind her Makoto was left in awe with a new determination to complete the two things Ami asked of her. She was especially eager to fulfill her part of becoming a guardian. She thought. "So that's Minako... I wonder what she's like." Makoto was filled with an odd feeling of excitement that she didn't quite understand. "That smile sent chills through my body." She smashed her fist into her hand. "Makoto! Stop thinking!" She blushed deeply. "Okay, I'll deal with that later right now I need to focus on getting the materials." Makoto broke into a dash trying to clear her head.

The forest was dark per usual its eeriness increased by the grey clouds covering the land. Makoto walked through the tracks previously left by guardians. She breathed heavily tired from running, but making good timing for her appointment with the Barlowian. The green surrounding her made for a very comforting setting, even with the knowledge of how treacherous the forest had the capability of being Makoto had always enjoyed it. She leaned on a rock near the usual meeting spot, and waited for her company to arrive.

* * *

3 hours later 

"Where the fuck could he be?" Makoto looked to the sky. "I wonder how long I have until it gets dark." She grabbed the hilt of her new sword taking it out just in case she met trouble. "He might have run into some trouble with all this weather I should check." Makoto cautiously began walking deeper in the forest. As she trekked through the mud she looked deep into the forest seeing minor signs of life. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone or something was watching her. The trees became cramped around her, moss crawling at her feet. "Hell if I don't find him soon I'm just going to have to turn back. I'm sure it's almost night by now. That leaves me about an hour to get out of here before dark."

Makoto squeezed through two large trees falling into a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing laid the Barlowian mutilated. His face was gaping in a state of shock still as a statue. Makoto ran to him checking for any signs of life. "Damn." She uttered while readying her sword. Makoto's body stiffened as she explored the area with her eyes. She almost stopped her breathing as something began erupting from a muddy puddle in front of her.

The creature was covered in dirt, its body sluggishly took shape as sludge fell from its hulking form. It growled deeply staring intently at Makoto with its green eyes... The creature crawled on all fours, clumps of dirt clingy to its legs. Moss overtook its large back, and its great mouth bore yellow teeth covered with specks of blood.

"Shit. You bastard you'll pay for this." Makoto growled back. The beast lunged at Makoto causing her to roll rapidly out of the way. Makoto groaned as she slashed horizontally at on of the beasts hide legs. The beast cried out in anger turning it body fast smashing into Makoto. She skidded on the ground until her back impacted harshly into a tree. "Ugh!" Makoto cried out but didn't have much time to recover as the beast charged straight at her. Makoto quickly pulled herself up with her sword and jumped catching a branch just before the beast rammed into the tree. The tree shook and Makoto's grip loosened letting her fall right on top of the beast. Makoto stabbed deep into the beasts back holding on tightly as it cried out trying to throw her off. "I really liked that guy you bastard he gave me good deals!" Makoto pulled her sword out quickly pushing full force with her feet to reach the beast neck. She dug her blade into the beast neck and jumped down from its body pulling the blade down with her weight. Blood gushed out onto her as she opened a large vertical gash in its body. The beast fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

Makoto breathed heavily as she backed away from the beast's body. "Didn't know I had that in me did you?" She was left with a sense of victory as she wiped the blood from her face. She turned her back approaching the dead Barlowian and began to collect the materials that he had brought for her and then some. Suddenly behind her the beast got to its feet crying out as blood continued to gush from its throat. It charged at Makoto full force. Makoto quickly reached for her blade but knew too well that it was too late, the beast was upon her. The earthy giant screamed one more time as a large broad sword met its head full force. It fell lifeless to the ground spilling more blood.

Makoto gasped. "Who are..?" Her eyes widened as she realized who stood at her feet.

Minako stood tall back facing Makoto she sighed as she wiped some of the beast's blood from her hands. "What were you thinking coming here by yourself?" She spun around bearing her blue eyes upon the brunette.

Makoto stuttered "I was just getting some supplies! Really it…"

"You're an idiot to come into this forest alone, not even some of my warriors feel comfortable here!" Minako glared.

Makoto stood up facing Minako head on. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I'll let you know I've made this trip several times without your help." She blushed. Did she really just stand up to Minako, her idol?

Minako wiped her blade placing it back in its sheath. "Hmmp some appreciation, after I save your life all you can do is argue with me." Minako smiled. "However, I have to say those were some nice maneuvers you pulled back there." Her smile quickly turned into a large grin. Makoto blinked wildly. "You're quite strange.. Not what I expected at least. I could have taken care of myself anyways. You really didn't have to interfere."

Minako laughed. "What and have you be food for the fenwood? I was just trying to compliment you, really don't get so defensive! Do you even know who I am?" Makoto stepped back looking to the ground, she wasn't making a very good impression on someone she wanted to work under. "Of course.. I'm sorry."

Minako lifted up the girls head causing Makoto to blush. "Okay how about we start over then. I am Minako Aino." Minako laughed this girl brought out an odd childlike side she hadn't expressed in a while. "Nice to meet you.. heh.. Even through such an odd coincident."

Makoto groaned. "I don't know if you can call it a coincident when you followed me in here." She looked the guardian up and down observing the long blond hair curving gently down her back. Minako scowled. "Hey! We were being nice remember?"

Makoto laughed. "Right I'm sorry Aino-san I am Makoto..ki.. Atea!" Makoto remembered suddenly that she was keeping low profile with the king and revealing her whole name would be idiotic even in front of one of his righteous soldiers. She grasped her right arm as it throbbed. "Ow.. but you can just call me Makoto."

Minako looked over Makoto's arm it was cut deep, but wouldn't be the end of her. "Looks like the fenwood got you pretty good." She took hold of Makoto's arm holding the wound shut and wrapping it with a piece of moss from the ground. "That will help it until you can get better treatment, it's not that bad of a wound." She smiled.

Makoto blushed brushing her hand over the green piece of moss. It was soft and stuck moistly to her skin. She picked up her bag of equipment and walked to the trees she squeezed in from. "We should head back I don't want to encounter anything else tonight." Minako nodded to her looking briefly at the dead man in the middle of the clearing. "What about your friend?" Makoto shook her head. "He's just a supplier, I can find someone else just leave him here." Minako's blue eyes grew at the response. "Harsh." She followed Makoto out of the trees.

The two ran side by side through the forest trying to avoid contact with the real beast of the forest. Makoto was sprinting compared to Minako's run. The commander was fast to an extreme that Makoto had never seen. Soon they came to the clearing before Altimira. Makoto panted holding her knees for support. She looked to Minako who didn't seem phased by the run. Makoto softly said. "You're fast and in all that armor as well." Minako grinned. "Well it helps that it's made to be light but durable." Makoto turned a deep red. "Of course." She whispered.

The girls walked side by side through the long grass heading to Altimira. Makoto looked over to Minako who was serenely looking to the walls of Altimira. Makoto sighed. "Why did you follow me in?" Minako broke her gaze at the wall and looked to Makoto. "I was worried.. Most people can't even take on the beast of the day in the forest."

Makoto looked up at the dark sky the clouds had finally broken revealing several stars and a thinly sliced moon. "You really do care about the people.. thank you Aino-san." Minako laughed. "Just call me Minako please." Makoto blushed hurrying her pace.

The two arrived at the closed gates. "Damnitt." Makoto cursed. Minako patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry I have it taken care of." Minako signaled to the gate keeper and the gates opened wide allowing the two in and shutting quickly behind them. The two stood quietly in the moonlight in front of the gates.

Minako was the first to break the silence. "Makoto I want you." Makoto turned a deep red. "What?!" Minako laughed loudly bringing attention from the red menka guards on duty. "Let me finish." She smiled. "You have some real potential as a warrior. I want you to try to become a guardian when the time for recruitment comes. Not many people could have handled that situation out there the way that you did. You might have even been able to have taken it down without me." She grasped the hilt of her sword nervously.

Makoto was stunned. "Of course! It's something I have dreamt of since I was little." Minako laughed, "I have to say that earlier you had a weird way of showing it." The two broke out laughing.

Minako straightened up and her face became serious. "I mean it Makoto Atea I want to see you there. I'll search you out if you don't make it." Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "When the time comes I will meet you. Until then keep training." She walked calmly into the night disappearing down the street.

Makoto stared as the blond walked away stuck in awe of what had just occurred. Her dreams were coming true she could finally do something about this world, and at the very least at Minako's side. Her body felt as if she were burning up she was so filled with emotion. Makoto was content as she walked under the moonlight on a set course to Ami's house. She was going to be a guardian.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Tell me what you think! 

Tsuka: the end part of a katana the section that you hold onto.

Aijou: beloved daughter

I'm really enjoying writing this I know that there's room for improvement so tell me what you see that you think could be improved.Sage


	4. Impulses of the Dark Moon

Minako walked down the dirty alley, a smile on her face. The moon shone overhead as she headed in the direction of the ominous castle. She observed as menka glared at her from their night post, their eyes glowing in the dark night. After leaving Makoto, she was left with an odd feeling. It was almost as if she were floating in excitement, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Knowing that there were humans left with such courage and intensity sent chills through her body.

'It would be a great asset to have such a woman on my force.' She smirked. 'Perhaps in more ways than one.' Minako's body stiffened as she realized the ideas that she was insisting upon. She covered her eyes with the palm of her hand lacing her fingers around stray golden hairs that had fallen in front of her face. She muffled a laugh. She imagined Artemis in her head scowling at her, he would probably tell her not to run on impulsive emotions. Unfortunately those impulses where sometimes all she had.

Minako glanced up as she approached two large iron gates. She had arrived at the castle sooner that she had expected. She sighed as she looked up to the tall towers. Somewhere up there was her queen sapped of the light that she had grown to love so much in the past. She yelled at the menka guards that stood watch at the gates. "Commander Minako requesting entrance let me in." Their midnight blue skin almost made them invisible to the eye as they stood in the shadows of dark stony walls. The two dark figures came to the gate unloading the heavy bars that bound it. The gates creaked loudly as they were pulled apart.

Minako strolled through the open gates and walked down the path leading to the castle. As she drew closer to the main entrance, she heard a hissing sound. She searched the grounds and caught a glimpse of white coming from behind one of the many bushes that covered the courtyard. Artemis stood tall his white hair shining in the moonlight. He urged Minako to come to him. She agreed and crept amongst the bushes to meet him.

"What are you doing around here you sleek feline?" She raised her eyebrows. "Is Luna around somewhere?" Minako browsed the courtyard looking for Artemis' black female counterpart. Artemis shook his head and approached Minako, pulling her into a tight embrace. "To tell the truth Minako, I wasn't sure that you would make it out of that mess the king made in Bathalar." Artemis smiled as he let go of his chosen human. Minako meant the world to him, and if any harm were to come to her he might just take on the bastard king himself.

He looked the girl up and down and noticed that something was different. "Minako, did something happen?" His ears perked up in hopes of an interesting response.

Minako blushed slightly. "Yes, well…I kind of met a fascinating person today." She turned her back to Artemis, trying to hide from him emotions not even she understood. "However, there are more important things at hand. I need more soldiers."

Artemis grinned as he stealthily slid around Minako in order to see her bright face. "He must be cute, your face looks like a strawberry." He placed his hand on Minako's shoulder as he chuckled.

Minako coughed hard, that wasn't exactly the reaction she had expected. "Artemis please!" She stepped away from him, letting his hand fall from her shoulder. He looked slightly hurt. "I'm actually looking for some input from you here. I need you to be serious."

Artemis dropped his shoulders and sighed. He was slightly curious as to why Minako was being so grave. "Well, I really don't know what to tell you. Our queen won't be giving us much support. I would say that your best shot would be to speak with Gilgamesh about your plans and hope for the best." He paced back and forth about the grounds. "I would make sure that you reassure him that the new soldiers are technically his. I know that I don't need to tell you this, but be careful of the deals that he proposes." Artemis lowered his head so that Minako could not see the sorrow in his eyes.

Minako shook her head. "Artemis that's far behind us; when we find all of them she will be restored." Minako closed the space between her and Artemis, placing her hands on his shoulders. She whispered in his ear "Speaking of which, I believe I found the first crystal."

Artemis swiftly turned around, trying to contain the excitement that he was feeling. "That means that they've begun to awaken." Minako nodded. "Minako use this situation to persuade the king, his lust for the power will grant you anything. Go now. He wanted to see you when you arrived anyhow."

Minako frowned. "Giving him the crystals is not on the top of my list, but if it saves the queen then I am willing to do anything." Minako took a deep breath and headed towards the black castle doors, scrambling out of the lush bushes.

Artemis looked to the tallest tower of the castle where the throne room was located. The dark tower shimmered slightly purple as it stood tall in the sky. He whimpered softly "Serenity,"

* * *

Makoto had journeyed up the dirtied path that led to the Mizuno mansion. When she arrived she took hold of one of the massive doors handles, and carefully turned it so that she wouldn't make any noise. She slipped carefully through the door, shutting it just as quietly behind her. Makoto slid off her muddy boots and wet socks, placing her feet on a cold marble tiled floors. She turned her body towards the stairs. 

"Oh!" She muttered. Ami was curled up in a ball wrapped in a silky white blanket. She had apparently fallen asleep waiting for Makoto to come home. Makoto sighed. "Blue I told you not to wait up for me." She brushed one hand over her hair, as Ami murmured in her sleep. Makoto yawned lightly, the night had grown long, and she also longed for rest. She bent down wrapping one arm around Ami's tiny legs, and her other supporting her head. As she carried her up the stairs, she had the crude realization that she had no clue where Ami's room was in this massive house. "Ami?" She whispered. However, it was no use the girl was dead asleep even with all the movement and noise. "I suppose I can take you in my room." Makoto sighed again, carrying the girl down the hall, and into her room. Makoto softly placed Ami down on her bed covering her up with the blue blankets provided for her.

Ami opened her eyes slightly to see Makoto placing her under massive blankets. She realized immediately what had occurred, although she was still slightly confused as to why she was in Makoto's room. She suddenly noticed that Makoto was about to leave. Ami propped herself up on a pillow. "Makoto what are you doing?"

Makoto turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "Ami..." she stuttered. "I'm sorry, you just looked kind of uncomfortable downstairs so I decided to take you to bed." Makoto blushed madly. "I mean of course I'm finding another bed to sleep in, but I just didn't know where your room was and I wanted you to be in here." She thought to herself, I am just digging a deeper hole for myself.

Ami laughed a little bit at Makoto's embarrassment about the situation. She tugged the blanket over her shoulder making room on the bed. "Just get in." Ami blushed faintly pink. "At least I will know where you are in the morning, and then you can tell me about what happened to make you get home so late." It was unlike herself to be so open around someone, but she felt more comfortable around Makoto than anyone else.

Makoto blushed deeper. "Let me get some clean clothing on." She went to the dresser pulling out some pajamas she had borrowed from Ami, and slipped them on. Makoto approached the bed and lightly crawled into bed. She looked over at Ami who had already closed her eyes again. Makoto whispered. "Ami?"

Ami moved around in her mass of blankets facing Makoto. "What is it Makoto?" Makoto looked into her blue eyes with happiness. "I'm going to be a guardian."

* * *

Minako walked down the familiar dark hallways of the castle. She played over her game plan in her head for when she was to face Gilgamesh. 'Okay, just do what Artemis said and play into his hands with the crystals. Surely he'll fall for that.' She stopped in her tracks. 'And what happens when I find all the crystals... What then?' Her mind raced in circles, and the blonde was plagued with indecision. She breathed deeply, and tried to relax herself. She whispered. "For the queen." 

She turned the final corner that led to the throne room, on both sides of the purplish tinted hallway were many demons. They spread to either side of the room hissing and grunting as Minako walked towards the large doors. One slimy looking mandrake demon announced. "The great Minako, commander of the apish group the guardians." The entire hallway broke into a batch of chuckling hyenas. Minako look to the mandrake snarling while walking further down the hallway. She though. 'If you didn't have all these buddies around you, you wouldn't be so brave.' Exhausted from her long day she took no action again the howling demons. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the throne room's door, and entered.

The room was dark per usual and the two large thrones were silhouetted. As her eyes were adjusting in the darkness she located herself in front of the great thrones where Gilgamesh sat alone waiting, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Minako lowered herself to one kneel in front of his massive form. "You requested to see me your liege?" Her blond hair fell in front of her as she bent lower to the floor.

Gilgamesh stood up immediately from his seat. His massive body shook the floor as he walked around Minako. He bent down to Minako placing his massive claws on her shoulders. "My dear commander I wasn't so sure that you would get back in one piece from this mission. You had me incredibly worried." He clenched his claws into her shoulders causing her gasp. Blood slowly ran down from her shoulders as Gilgamesh removed his dark claws. "Tell me about your mission Minako." He growled into her right ear.

Minako flinched as she felt the deep claws cut into her tender muscles. She was careful never to give the king the satisfaction of a whimper though. The satisfaction of hearing her in pain would be something he would feast on. "The mission was successful. Sire you have lost a lot of soldiers in this battle. I think that... It would be a good idea to recruit." She turned her head slightly looking into his once blue eyes only to see red bearing into her.

Gilgamesh dug his claws deeper into Minako's body quickly pulling her body as if it were no weight and throwing her across the room. Minako crashed on her back sliding into a wall of the chamber room. Blood gushed out of her shoulders through giant holes where the claws had entered. She coughed as she tried to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her.

"I give you your life, for my queen. I give you soldiers, in order find the cure for her sickness. Have you paid me back in any form? You soldier, whom she placed so much of her trust in, what have you done to pay me back?" Gilgamesh lifted his claws to his face observing the blood that he had drawn. He licked them clean. "The queen is so far gone now, however, that she will not show even me love."

Minako coughed as she placed her hand on the floor to lift herself up from the ground. She thought. 'Just stick it out I can endure this without telling him about the crystal.' She stood up straight and looked directly into Gilgamesh's eyes. "I am doing my best to find the crystals, it is not something you just happen to come upon! I need more soldiers in order to find them, we know that it is most likely to be in the most powerful of the demons." She curled her fist into balls as the blood ran further down her arms. "Continue to send me after them and surely we will obtain them."

Gilgamesh breathed deeply. "You have caused me great pain Minako. I am willing to give you more soldiers in order to gain the crystals, however I will choose them with my own trials. If they can not pass them then they will be of no used to you anyways." He turned around walking to the door opening it to a dark red menka standing outside. Gilgamesh whispered something to the menka then shut the door quickly. "They will go through a series of severe test, and in the end I will decide which shall join you."

Minako moved towards Gilgamesh, looking back to the door where the red menka had just stood. "What will happen to the ones that do not pass the test?" Her face turned slightly pale, she already knew the answer to her question.

Gilgamesh put on hand up Minako's white face. Minako shuddered at the touch of his scaly rough hands. He growled "Their blood will be on your hands." Briefly he laughed letting his hand fall from her strained face. "They might make a good meal for the menka anyways."

Minako looked to the floor of the throne room. 'It is something that will have to be done, their deaths will be worthwhile in the long run…What about Makoto?' Images of the cute brunette flashed in her head. 'I will have to trust that she will be good enough.' She knelt again in front of the king customary what she did before leaving. "I agree. When will this take place?"

Gilgamesh's yellow teeth shown as his grin grew. "Commander you've become so cold. I'm quite proud of this." The door of the throne room opened as five menka dragged in Artemis as he tried to scratch his way out of the hold. His body had already been scratched up from the struggled.

Minako looked from Artemis to Gilgamesh's horrible smile. She stepped forward in an attempt to move to Artemis. Gilgamesh signaled to the menka that were holding Artemis to hold the blond from him. Tears ran down her face as she tried to break through the menka's hold. "Please Gilgamesh don't hurt him!" A green menka of the group smacked her across the face as she yelled.

Gilgamesh went to Artemis, picking him up by the back of his torn white coat. "Minako you have caused me great pain, it is only right that I do the same to you." He placed his claws around Artemis' neck looking back at Minako. "He is worthless to me."

"Endymion..." A soft voice cried from a corner of the room. "Mamo-chan!" The cry grew louder. Gilgamesh immediately dropped Artemis to the floor quickly going over to the corner where the cry had come from. The queen lay on the floor crying, her white dress spread over the floor of the corner she had been hiding in.

Gilgamesh grabbed her arm, pulling her body up into his arms. "I told you never to say that name again." His voice was dark and raspy without feelings. He clutched her body to his massive form, and growled. "THAT MAN IS DEAD!"

The queen continued to cry in the arms of the dark king. "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan! I never meant for this to happen. WHERE IS MAMOURU?" She burst into loud cries.

Minako pulled away from the menka holding her, knocking most of them over. She ran over to Artemis pulling him up from the ground. "Artemis! She's stable!" Artemis just looked at Minako confused. Minako smiled and quickly approached Gilgamesh. "Let me see her! Please, let me see her!"

Gilgamesh growled clutched Serenity closer to his chest. "She doesn't know what she is saying she will soon relapse." He groaned as the queen clawed at his chest. "I will take her to rest, we shall find your warriors in five days." As Gilgamesh walked out the doors the queen could still be heard crying.

Tell me what you think abou this hah. I haven't had much time to write as of late due to the whole being in college and having homework thing. I expect I should be able to write a whole lot more after finals are over with. OO And after I ride my bike to st. louis hahaha. Anywho Arestia (my holy editor graced to me by high powers) only looked at half this so if there are mistakes sorry! Tell me what you think. Sage


	5. Feast of Trials

I in no way own Sailor Moon in anyway… so please don't sue me...

Sorry for the long wait! I just got back. Hah… I think most of this up during my mindless repetition that occurs when I am working at a bakery. Everyone else is rolling dough and talking about drama, and I'm in my head creating senshi fics ahhaha... I find it highly amusing. Okay well here it goes, tell me what you think.

Minako and Artemis stood looking over the crowd that had gathered to ready for the trial of becoming a guardian. Most of the crowd was men suited up in their own forms of armor, ready with various swords and other weaponry. As usual mixed in the crowd were many peasants from the kingdom, hoping that they would gain something in life if they could become a warrior. The crowd was filled with talk and preparation. Minako had chosen to hold the trials at a remote location outside Altimira's walls.

Minako touched Artemis' arm and whispered, "If we can get five strong warriors from this gathering I would be shocked." She let down her hand, and began to browse the crowd again for Makoto, but the brunette was no where in sight.

Artemis brushed his hair and frowned. "I think you're right, it seems that every time we have a search for strength, the warriors are becoming less noticeable and the peasants more prominent." He glanced at Minako searching over the crowd. "I have a feeling, however, that there are going to be some interesting contestants in this batch. A certain black haired beauty informed me that she's been gathering you some good warriors from the different kingdoms." Artemis smiled. "I trust she meant it."

Minako nodded as she was still looking over the crowed. "That's great...We will see if they can get through the king's trials. Which.. depending on how generous the beast is feeling all these people might die"

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Makoto, dressed in dark greenish-black armor, approaching the crowd. Strapped to her body was a long katana with a blue sheath, a small green mask covered her face. Minako recognized her even clad in armor. Makoto strutted in joining the back of the crowd along with a blue armored warrior Minako had never seen before.

Minako straightened up and smiled. 'I'm glad you're here' she thought as she looked upon the beautiful warrior.

The noise of the crowd died down immediately as Gilgamesh arrived at the remote location. His footsteps resonated through the earth. His rough skin was covered in a silver chest plate and a long black cloak. He stood firmly next to Minako and Artemis.

He yelled to the crowd, "All of you that gather here today will either die or become a warrior. Those of you that do not pass will be given to my soldiers; if anyone of you is in disagreement with these requirements then leave now." He looked over the crowd as many of the peasants and few armored men made their way through the crowd to leave.

Gilgamesh face contorted as he watched them walk away. "Those of you that have run away like the cowards you are, fail the first trial." Gilgamesh laughed. "I guess my men are having an early meal."

The many colored menka approached the crowd licking their lips and laughing. The small group of failures screamed as the snake-like demons punctured their flesh with their sharp teeth, devouring them in a quick process. By the time they had finished not one bone was left, only a puddle of blood. The menka slowly went back to their positions around the larger crowd, and smiled at their future meals.

Minako looked away from the crowd. ' I should have expected as much from him. I suppose it is a good way to test the will of these people… I don't know why I let this cruelty always catch me by surprise.' She sighed and looked upon Makoto again. 'I believe in you.'

Gilgamesh drew his sword and placed the tip into the ground by his feet. "Anyone that shows the cowardice that these so-called warriors have will suffer whatever fate I choose for them. The next trial will be combat. You will be placed with one of my men in the pit that is close to her, whoever survives wins. If there are any of you left, we will see what the next trial is." He began to walk away, and then turned around grinning. "By the way, thank you for actually making use of your human bodies, and feeding my men." He continued to walk towards the pits, his black cape twirling in the soft wind. Minako walked quickly behind him after motioning for the crowd to follow.

Makoto walked close to Ami; the heartless bloodshed that they had just encountered had definitely fazed the girl. Ami's skin was pale and her eyes filled with worry. After hearing the king tell the crowd about the feast that his demons would have on the failures Ami had tried to leave, but Makoto had been insistent upon her staying with her.

Makoto wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulder pulling her close. "Ames don't worry, I'll protect you as much as I can. If we get through these trials I'll make you a really nice dinner tonight." She flashed a grin.

Ami looked up into Makoto's eyes with fury. "How can you be so calm? I don't even know what we were thinking! We don't stand a chance against a demon, well at least I don't!" She sighed heavy. "The possibilities of me surviving a battle right now are around thirty-nine percent..." She lowered her head into Makoto's shoulder. "Besides this is a one on one battler there's no way you can protect me in this trial."

Makoto lifted her arm from Ami, allowing her to stumble a little to the side. "Don't even give me that 'I'm to weak for my own good' bullshit Ami. You're stronger than you think, maybe not physically but half the battle is outsmarting the enemy. If you can't outsmart a lowlife demon like these ones then you really aren't the brain I thought you were." She patted Ami's back forcefully causing the girl to cough. "So cheer up, we'll both do fine." Makoto laughed.

Makoto was shoved out of the way by a raven haired woman. She turned around baring her deep amethyst eyes into Ami and Makoto. "I wouldn't advise being so cocky, he's going to kill as many of us as he wants. Watch where you're going." She swiftly turned around, letting her long black hair move in the wind.

Makoto growled after the woman. "Don't put your nose into conversations that you don't belong in!" She breathed heavily. "Don't listen to her Ami, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Ami whispered. "Actually, Makoto, I think she's right, we are looking at a load of trouble." She smiled. "I've never seen anyone push you around that much, it's intriguing." Ami sped up her pace in hopes of keeping up with the amethyst eyed warrior.

"Bsh, I see how it is Ami, latch on to the most powerful person you see." Makoto stepped quickly after her. "You'd be far better off with me though." She grabbed Ami's arm laughing. "Let's just do what we have to do."

The crowd arrived at the large pit. The ground dropped steeply in front of the crowd leading to a flat rocky floor. Gilgamesh walked down into it taking a seat at the front of the crowd in a seat that had been arranged for him. Many of his head generals took stood by him as well, including a very worried Minako. He motioned for Artemis to read the list that he was holding.

Artemis stood in the center of the pit and announced. "I will be reading the order of battle in this arena. When your name is called I ask that you come up here, fully equipped and ready for battle. The battle will proceed after I leave the stage, and I will remind you that deserters or losers will be taken by their opponent." The crowd broke into small noise at the mention of the feasting. "If you, however, win the match I ask that you walk to the other side of the arena, from there we will move to the next trial." Artemis looked to Minako as she nodded.

He frowned. 'This will definately eliminate many of the contestants. Atleast this blood bath won't last very long.' Artemis looked over the crowd, many of the people were pale faced and shaking. 'Perhaps all of them even. Okay… might as well and get this over with.' Artemis stood up straight in order to announce the beginning battle to the crowd. "The first contestant of the day will be Mizuno Ami."

Ami looked in shock to Makoto. "I didn't think I would be first, Makoto. I haven't any time to observe them." She breathed heavily and grabbed the sword at her side. "Makoto, I will do my best but..." She blushed. "I am glad that you have been my friend for these last two weeks." She stepped forward heading towards the stage.

Makoto stared after Ami with a worried look. "Ami... don't say such things, you'll be fine." She looked at her friend as she approached the stage. "I hope.." Makoto whispered.

A very large menka crawled up onto the platform. Its skin was bright red. It hissed as it approached Ami and Artemis who were in the middle of the stage. One of its kin threw up a large halberd that had been stained red with blood from its past victims.

Ami looked the red demon up and down studying its body structure and stance. She drew her blade quickly from its sheath holding both steady in each hand. The green blade was bright and almost seemed to glow. Quickly the words that Makoto said to her came back to her mind. "'I will protect you.'" Ami smiled. In ways Makoto was still protecting her. She had given her the tools that were necessary to win this battle, and Ami would have to do the rest.

Artemis drew back between the two, and motioned the battle to commence. Everyone in the crowd was on their seats as the menka launched its halberd at Ami.

Thanks to the distance that they had begun the match at, Ami had enough time to dodge the flying steel that cut through air where she was standing. "Well it doesn't seem like you're going to give me much time to adapt now are you?" Ami muttered. She dodged another attack as the menka roared swinging its halberd horizontally then taking it back into its hands as she ducked. Ami approached the menka by two steps, giving her enough distance to dodge, and hit as she pleased.

She attempted to slice the menka horizontally as it launched another fast attack at her. As she approached him with her katana though he slid through the attack and attempted to take her arm off with his razor sharp teeth. As his teeth clacked at air, Ami whimpered as the last bite came considerably close to her arm. She quickly stepped in, managed to slice part of the menka's strong leg. He growled in pain and pulled back as it bled. The crowd roared in the successful attack.

Ami breathed heavily as the menka was bent on one knee, holding his halberd out in defense against the woman. "Okay, maybe Makoto was right. I just have to think in order to beat him. His weapons are his claws, mouth, and halberd… He has to be vulnerable somewhere." She looked him up, and down. The menka picked itself up from his knee; the blood dribbled down his leg.

"Pathetic human." he uttered. "You think that a flesh wound like this means that you have won? You'll be dinner soon." He growled and charged again at Ami, catching her off guard. His blade struck neatly into her chest knocking her into the ground while sending sparks flying.

Ami lay on the ground feeling the pain her chest. 'What just happened? Why am I not dead?' She lifted her sore body up and looked at her chest; a small scratch was left in the plate covering her heart. "Makoto," she whispered, looking quickly to the crowd to catch her strong friend smirking at the hit.

The menka was highly confused. The strike had been strong enough to cut through many types of armor before, and in all reasoning the girl should have been dead from the impact. He held the long halberd and observed the end. The metal had broken perfectly in half from the force. He bared his teeth at Ami, "Quite impressive little girl, but believe me I have other weapons."

Ami lifted herself up from the ground, standing tall in front of the red demon. "Don't worry; I've already taken that into consideration." She hesitated for a second, but then smiled briefly. "I don't think any part of you could penetrate this armor though." 

With her taunt the demon became enraged, and charged at the girl in frustration. His scaly body dashed straight towards his target. He opened his mouth and emitted a deep hiss. His claws grabbed out at the girl when he finally came within distance. Ami quickly fell to her knees as the claws attempted to slash through her, and held her sword tight to her body at a forty-five degree angle. The green blade sliced through the padded armor that the menka wore on its stomach. The speed and weight of the demon caused the blade to slide easily through its body.

The demon fell, quickly sliding off Ami's sword. Dark blood oozed out onto her hands and the ground. She gasped as the demons head fell to the ground, causing his head to crack open and his teeth left wide apart. The human masses went wild with cheering as Ami stood; the sound alone was jarring. Makoto above all was cheering loudly for her friend.

Minako laughed at the crowd widely cheering. ' That was a decent battle.. Now that there has been a win, the crowd will be highly spirited.

Artemis walked back up to the stage avoiding as much blood as he could. "I would say that the winner is definitely Mizuno Ami. Congratulations, if you would please walk across the stage to the other side and prepare yourself for the next trial. The next contestant for this trial is Hino, Rei. Hino would you please approach the stage."

The girl with the long black hair quickly stood up close to where Makoto was sitting. She approached the stage with a calm look on her face. The girl wore no armor, and appeared to have no obvious weapons, but had a confident look to her the entire time it took her to approach the stage. Makoto looked upon the girl with disbelief, and waited for the battle to start.

I hope this was okay. I really haven't done that many battle scenes in my life, but I found it rather fun to write. Tell me what you think as always! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	6. Massacre

Hey everyone, I in no way own sailor moon so as always don't sue me... please. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter; I will do my best to please you. Here it goes... sage561

* * *

The wind blew harshly as Rei stood on the stony ground of the pit, causing her hair and red robes to carry in the wind. Artemis had already signaled the next menka to crawl into the battle field, and Rei observed as the largest menka she had ever seen approached. She breathed in deeply retaining all the calmness she had first approached the field with. Her amethyst eyes looked deep into her opponent with no hint of fear. 

The menka seethed drool from its overly large mouth baring its large yellow teeth to Rei. He stomped his way on the field dragging a large axe behind him. The axe scrapped on the hard stone as it was dragged causing a hideous screeching sound. Many people in the crowd covered their ears as the menka approached, and sighed in relief as it stopped directly behind Artemis.

Minako looked at Gilgamesh catching a sly grin creeping across his face. 'That menka has to be Croxis. If I remember correctly he's one of the top ranking warriors in the second standard army… To send that thing up against an unarmed warrior is like asking for a five minute torture show. Disgusting... at least Makoto isn't up against it.' The wind brushed her face, as she dared to watch the massacre that was sure to come.

Rei laughed as she looked on to the massive drooling monstrosity. "Don't take it easy on me you fool." She charged in towards the monster at full speed.

Artemis yelped. "I'm not off the stage yet!" Quickly he scampered off, and watched the daring woman that he had been forewarned about. 'Rei Hino I hope that you're as good as the underground has made you out to be.'

Rei's hair trailed behind her as she twisted and turned to avoid Croxis' swinging axe. She rolled quickly to the left as the massive axe smashed down into the ground besides her sending debris everywhere. Swiftly she followed the evasion crashing he leg into the monsters temple.

Makoto and many others raised in an attempt to see more of the battle cheering loudly.

Croxis was forced back from the blow to his face, leaving his battle axe stuck in the ground. He quickly maintained his ferocity, and roared at his opponent. "Stupid bitch, coming into this battle without a weapon was the last mistake you'll make in your life."

He yanked his axe out of the ground, and charged at Rei.

Rei smirked and placed her hand on Croxis' head flipping over his entire body, causing him to loose his balance and stumble. She looked over her shoulder with fierce eyes. "Who said that I didn't have any weapons?" Turning towards the side of the stage of victory she began to walk.

Croxis was infuriated, and began to yell out. "You're too arrogant woman! Someone should really teach your human ass a lesson." Suddenly he began to feel, an extreme heat come over his body. Croxis rapidly felt his forehead where Rei had touched him, and felt a charm plastered to his skull.

He whimpered, drool falling from his mouth. Croxis clawed at his skull the fire in his mind was unbearable. Soon he was madly digging his claws into his own skin, ripping off flesh.

Gilgamesh stood out of his seat in astonishment. ' A miko?! I had them all eliminated this can't be!' He clutched his fists together watching the punishment Croxis was now doing to himself. Gilgamesh had seen something similar a long time ago; the charmed caused the being it was attached with to believe that an unbearable heat was burning in their head. And as an example, like now, the effect was to make them kill themselves from the minor delusion. He sat back down. 'I suppose it doesn't matter if there is one measly miko left. Times that are to far gone should be put to rest.'

Gilgamesh looked to his left where Minako stood. She looked as surprised as everyone else in the crowd. 'The next battle we have to win, I can't have these inferior beings growing to confident.' Gilgamesh looked to his right whispering something to one of the generals next to him. He then proceeded to sit back down.

Rei stood on the edge of the stony battle field, and looked back at Artemis. "Announce that I've won already… he's practically dead."

Artemis crawled onto the platform and walked towards where Croxis was kneeling bleeding profusely from his head. "Croxis, can you go on?"

Croxis lifted his head slowly to Artemis. He had torn his flesh all the way to the bone, blinding himself in the process. He growled deeply and clawed at the air where Artemis stood.

Artemis drew back and look to Rei. "He is not finished, and until he is the battle is not over." He walked over the edge of the battle field not even bothering to jump off. "Continue."

"… Unbelievable." Rei sighed with aggravation. She walked over to where the doomed menka was clawing at random pieces of air. With amazing grace she dodge one of his flailing arms, and revealed a small dagger she had been concealing in her sleeve. The blade tore through the wind at top speed and sliced into Croxis' throat.

Croxis slumped to the ground quickly dying. Artemis again returned to the middle of the stage, and announced. "The winner of the match is Rei Hino. Please Miss Hino approach the winner's side of the stage. The next contestant will..." Artemis raised his hand to the crowd as he saw Gilgamesh signaling him over. "One second please."

Artemis walked over to Gilgamesh bending down to have the king whisper to him. He looked sharply at Minako, and then walked back to the center of the arena.

Makoto looked at the meeting amongst the announcer and Gilgamesh. 'I feel sorry for whoever's next. Gilgamesh must want to assuredly gain a win this time.'

The crowd was quiet as they waited in fear for the next name to be called. Every one of them stiffened up as Artemis approached the stage once more.

"There has been a change of plans for this next battle." Artemis looked over again to where Minako and Gilgamesh resided. "The king has informed me that he believes that all of you are doing far too well. Thus the next opponent for the contestant will be General Mita Hitsumi."

The crowd gasped, Hitsumi was known for her brilliance in battle. She was a higher level demon, with an appearance that was almost human. Her blond hair was neatly tide up in a long pony tail that trailed down her back. The only way one would know that she was a demon was from her dark red eyes.

Hitsumi stepped on stage holding her right hand on her long black sheath. Her face didn't hold any emotion as she looked to the crowd awaiting her next opponent. "Hurry up and announce the competitor... this is already getting boring." She ridiculed.

Artemis shivered as she spoke. 'That woman has such a creepy air about her.'

He spoke loudly to the crowd. "The next competitor in this arena will be? ... Green Kino." He looked up at the crowd. "Green will you please approach the stage..."

Makoto stood. She immediately regretted allowing Ami to choose her code name as the crowd laughed at her green form walking to the stage. 'Why couldn't that Rei girl get this bitch?' She sighed as she lifted herself up on the stage. 'I suppose if I win though Minako will be sure to keep an eye on me.' She grinned at the thought.

Minako indeed had her eyes on Makoto. Aside from the humor of the cheesy code name Minako was filled with fear. 'I've fought against Hitsumi before, this is not going to be an easy battle. Makoto… you're no where near her level… Kami… please for my sake let her live." Minako looked towards the battle field her heart racing.

Hitsumi yelled into the crowd. "Silence you rats, you are all next." With the resonating sound of her voice the crowd became intensely silent.

Artemis shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let the battle begin." With that he jumped off the stage once more.

Hitsumi slowly drew out her long black katana. Taking it and pointing it directly at Makoto. "Green… any last words?" She cackled.

Makoto turned to face Minako, and quickly bowed. She hesitantly drew her katana, directing it back at Hitsumi. "There will be no need for words today... I'll win if it takes everything I've got!"

Gilgamesh laughed, "Now there's a human that holds enough respect to start a battle correctly. It's about time one of these rodents honored me." Gilgamesh looked to Minako. "If she wins this match Minako, I assure you that you can have her. However, that situation is highly improbable."

Minako frowned. 'Makoto please…'

The two warriors stood no less than five feet apart when finally Hitsumi took the first strike. Blue and black swords clashed together sending sound throughout the silent arena. Hitsumi began her approach slow with minor strikes, and as she began to estimate Makoto's skill level she advanced.

Makoto found that she was being pushed back further along the arena. 'Shit! I can't even take the offensive I'm so busy blocking...' Makoto gasped as Hitsumi found an opening in her defense, and cut slightly into Makoto's arm.

Makoto breathed hard as she continually blocked Hitsumi's blows. The demons red eyes were bearing down on her while sustaining her emotionless face. Makoto thought. 'I'm going to have to depend on my strength in one blow to get the offensive… just let me strike first.'

Makoto blocked another blow and slid the black katana to the side with all her strength, causing it to fly through the air at high speed. Hitsumi's body was left wide open. With as much speed as she could muster Makoto went to strike the demons abdomen.

"Take this!" Makoto yelled. Lunging herself forward.

Makoto's sword stopped inches away from Hitsumi's stomach. Hitsumi held both of her hands on the blade, and smiled at Makoto. "Rat, you're not bad with a sword but you're incapable of winning this match."

Dark energy crackled around the blade, following the blue metal until it reached Makoto's hands. Immediately Makoto was blown away, her body skidded on to the ground.

Hitsumi took the blue blade into her hands. "True warriors don't need weapons... true warriors are weapons themselves." She launched the blue katana towards where Makoto had fallen. The blade burst through Makoto's upper shoulder, sliding roughly through the armor.

"Ahhgh!" Makoto cried out in pain. It felt as if her entire shoulder had shattered into pieces.

Hitsumi grumbled. "I missed..."

Minako watched in agony as the hopes she held for Makoto were melting through her hands. 'Please... Makoto get up… please.' She urged tightening her fists to the point that it hurt.

Makoto lay pinned to the ground like a speared beast. 'I've got no chance against this woman! I am too weak….' She attempted to remove the sword Ami had given her, but cried out in pain at the attempt.

Suddenly from the right side of the ring the silence was broken. "Mako-chan!! Get up and kick some... err… butt! How are you going to protect me when you're dead?!" Ami yelled desperately.

Makoto looked over to where Ami was yelling. "Heh... that's right. I'm not going down without a real fight." Makoto gripped the end of her sword tightly and pulled as hard as she possibly could. Her body quivered from the pain, but she managed finally to get back on feet. Blood fell down her shoulder, coating her armor in blood.

"Neat trick general, but I'm not kicking it that easily." Makoto smirked. "If I'm going to be a guardian I'm going to have to kill your type everyday of my life." Makoto threw the blood of her blade onto the ground with a swift cut of air. "Thanks for retrieving my sword."

Makoto dashed in a straight line towards Hitsumi. 'What the hell was that energy? I've never seen anything like it... I need to get a good blow in and quick.' As she approached the demon again she noticed the dark energy around her hands developing quickly. 'I'll defeat you.'

Hitsumi laughed as Makoto moved towards her quickly. "You want a taste of the darkness? I'll give it to you." Mitsumi manipulated the dark energy in her hands into a sphere and hurled it point blank at Makoto.

Ami gasped as she watched Makoto's lower chest plates shatter into dust as she was blown back into the ground. She didn't even want to think about the damage that Makoto was sustaining.

Hitsumi resumed laughing as Makoto's body bounced once before lying on the cold stone. She motioned Artemis to the stage.

Artemis crawled to the stage still awe struck from the current battle. He kneeled next to Makoto, the girl was in shock but not dead.

Makoto's body shook heavily from the blow, and her breathing was highly irregular. She thought. 'Am I going to die? Is this it for my life…? I am never going to become a guardian… Minako... Ami… What will happen to you?'

Makoto coughed deeply as blood began to trickle from her mouth, she could faintly hear Ami yelling in the background for her to get up. Her blurry vision revealed Hitsumi approaching, her blood red eyes glaring into her.

Makoto's eyelids drooped causing the scenery to grow black. 'I can't die...' She thought. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

In the black world she was falling into it seemed as if time was slowing to a stop. She was now fully enveloped in the darkness.

"What am I suppose to do?!" She cried out into the darkness waiting for a response. "I've failed… my family... everyone." Makoto clenched her teeth at the pain she was in.

A light began to appear in the darkness, growing wider by the second. Makoto stared into the light. "There's no point… I can't win." She laid almost lifeless in the darkness, the light quickly approaching her.

Before the light fully reached her she heard a soft voice. "….Jupiter...Mako-chan" It cried.

Makoto tried her best to look into the light, and see who was calling out to her, but the light was bright and too soon she was awake again.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" The crowd was cheering Makoto to get up before the demon came to her.

In complete agony Makoto opened her eyes. Her body was stiff, but she knew she had to keep on fighting. Makoto got up on one knee and looked towards Hitsumi who had stopped in her tracks, amused by the girl's effort. Makoto looked to the sword lying on the ground next to her.

Hitsumi blasted the sword away with dark energy right before Makoto could reach out for it. She didn't know how the human was still alive after that blow, but commended her courage for continuing the fight after so much damage.

Hitsumi murmured. "Give up human. You have no use in this world anymore. Let go of those strings that hold you here, and give into death." She quickly dashed towards Makoto and grabbed her neck lifting the girl up into the air.

Makoto looked into the demons red eyes gasping for air as Hitsumi's long fingernails dug into the skin of her neck. She whispered to the demon. "I have something I'm supposed to protect." Makoto used all of the strength she had in her to kick the demon off and onto the ground.

Hitsumi laughed as she sat up from the ground. "And what is that... another human perhaps... haha someone you think you love?" Hitsumi got up and delivered a strong punch towards Makoto.

Makoto quickly blocked the punch, but the force pushed her back a few feet from the demon. She snarled and looked directly into the demon. "Everything this world used to be!" She ran towards the demon and began delivering as many punched as she could.

Makoto screamed as she attacked furiously. "Everything that the demons took away from me and this..." Suddenly she felt herself becoming dizzy again and as she closed her eyes she say a flash of light, and a girl with very long strange hair.

Makoto stopped her attack as she became confused, but the damage she had done to Hitsumi caused the demon to fall back momentarily. Makoto whispered to herself. "..Princess..?"

The clouds overhead began to change to dark and threatening masses. The wind as if on cue began to blow more fiercely. Then the sky broke apart and the rains began to fall.

Minako looked up to the skies and back to the battle she had thought to be already over. Her heart was pounding with excitement as the small droplets of water fell to her face. She looked directly at Makoto during her attack on Hitsumi, who was again having a hard time keeping up. She was filled with suspense and wonder. 'Can you really win Makoto..?'

Makoto threw punches at full force ignoring the pain in her body that told her she couldn't go on much longer. The rain fell on her washing the blood off of her body. She threw one hard punch into Hitsumi's face.

The demon drew back feeling the pain from the blows Makoto had landed. "Human I don't know where you got this strength, but you still can't handle this." She held her hands together creating another sphere of dark energy. The black sphere crackled as she prepared to launch it at Makoto.

Makoto saw the energy this time, and just barely dodged the deathly move. She ran in towards the demon, and smashed her fist full force into her face sending Hitsumi flying.

The storm above crackled as the demon lay flat on the stone ground. Makoto looked around herself quickly finding the blue katana close by. She grabbed the sword and ran swiftly towards Hitsumi digging the blade deep into her stomach. Makoto quickly stepped back from the demon.

Hitsumi sat up with no problem and looked at Makoto. She laughed. "Do you really think that something like this sword wound can kill me? You're a fool." She pulled the sword out of her stomach and lifted herself up to a stance. Hitsumi growled at Makoto pointing the blade at her. "I'll tell you once more this is never going to do you any good against me…"

Makoto watched in annoyance as the demon was hardly harmed from the wound. 'JUST DIE!' She thought.

Abruptly lightning crackled through the air striking the sword first, and electrocuting the demon severely. Hitsumi shook in convulsions as her body took the full power of the lightning. Her body fell dead to the ground almost immediately.

The crowd was silent, but after a few seconds broke into loud cheering.

Gilgamesh stood up in a fury roaring at the crowd to be silent. As the crowd quieted down, he moved his hulking form up to the battle field slowly approaching Makoto. His towering form made the tall brunette look feeble in comparison.

Minako's eyes widened in surprise, she was in a state of utter disbelief. All the signs that had just occurred pointed to one conclusion. Their meeting... and her abnormal adoration of the girl. Minako quickly followed Gilgamesh in hopes that she could stop any damage coming to the girl. She breathed heavily stopping in front of the wounded girl. Minako looked deeply into Makoto's eyes and question herself. 'Jupiter… are you really alive?'

Gilgamesh stood before Makoto his black cloak flowing in the wind. "Green Kino..." He placed his claws on Makoto's shoulder causing her to flinch. "You've proven today to be an extraordinary fighter, if not a lucky one. As I have promised Minako here today, you shall become my warrior. You will protect my kingdom and do my will from this day. I exempt you from the last trial." He pushed Makoto down to her knees. "And believe me you will carry out my desires." At that last statement he turned and walked away.

The crowd cheered wildly at Makoto's accomplishment.

Makoto looked up from where she was kneeling, to Minako who was smiling. She grinned largely at the commander. Her dreams were finally coming true, and she was going to be a guardian at last.

Minako bent down to Makoto and whispered in her ear. "Mako-chan it's all just begun, but at least we're together now." She drew back from Makoto and walked with Gilgamesh to their spot in the arena.

Makoto walked slowly over to Ami all the while thinking about her dreams coming true. She repeated softly. "We're together now."

* * *

Uhm I hope you liked this haha… I kind of got a little too excited about the whole… I get to use thunder because your Jupiter thing hahaha… actually I almost wrote the sentence "The crowd was shocked." Afterwards but decided that my bad jokes can stay out of this fic... Tell me what you think! There are a lot of funky twists coming up so I hope you enjoy it. Sage561 

Ps… I think after this chapter I'm going to have to avoid such long battle draw outs. However… it was half way necessary here.


	7. Sweet Aftermath

Welp I'm back. I had a very hectic beginning of the school year so busy busy. Forgive me this chapter isn't very long, but what I am going to try to do is write little chapters perhaps for every Friday from this day forward.. Uhm emphasis on the word try. I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think Sage

* * *

Makoto lay on the ground next to Ami, looking up at the beautiful night sky. She gazed at the moon longingly, thinking over the battle in her head. "Jupiter..." She mumbled. The cool breeze brushed her face as she turned to look at Ami, who had scooted closer to her. 

Ami smiled softly. "I'm sorry; it's just its kind of cold." She looked Makoto up and down waiting for a response. A few minutes passed, and Makoto said nothing. "Is something the matter?" Ami looked with worry to her friend.

Makoto sat still, intently looking at the moon. Her mind was quickly drawn back into the real world as Ami brushed her arm, softly calling her name. She quickly sat up blushing and laughed. "Sorry Ames... I guess I was dazing." She gave Ami one of her biggest smiles. "What's up?"

Ami removed her hand from Makoto's arm. 'I wonder what's on her mind.' She grabbed her shoulders trying to warm herself.

Makoto glanced over at Ami. "Are you cold?" She reached for her sack, pulling out a cloth that she had originally brought to sleep in. The cloth was now covered with blood and dirt. 'We used all our crap cleaning up my fucking wounds.' She looked over at Ami guiltily.

Ami watched as Makoto scrambled around her bag pulling out the bloodied cloth. 'I wonder how she's doing.' She sat up, and patted Makoto on the shoulder. "Mako-chan I want to check on your wounds, you had some pretty deep ones and I need to make sure that I patched them up correctly."

Makoto looked over at Ami and mumbled. "I feel fine Ami… but if it's worrying you then I guess that's okay." Makoto sighed; she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that it was necessary for Ami to pay such close attention to her wounds. As soon as they had hit the camp site Ami had directed her to strip down. It was basically the first time anyone had gotten, that "up close and personal" with her. She sighed. 'Makoto stop being pervy.' She kept telling herself. 'It's not like she's thinking 'let's attend to Mako-chan's wounds to feel her up.' in that overly brainy head of hers,' Makoto blushed.

Ami slowly peeled the bloodied cloth off of Makoto's shoulder, where the blue blade had been thrown into her. She let her fingers slide under the cloth, brushing Makoto's soft skin and lifting up the last bit of the bandage. "Now, I'm probably going to have to apply some more…" Ami stopped.

Makoto turned white. "Ami if you tell me my arms going to fall off I'm going to kill you." She turned hastily around to see the puzzled look on Ami's face. "What is it!? Tell me now." Makoto grabbed Ami's pale hand and squeezed.

Ami lifted her head looking directly into Makoto's eyes. ".. Makoto... quite to the contrary of what you are thinking." She pulled her left hand away and lightly squeezed Makoto's shoulder. "It's almost completely healed." She looked on in shock. "Tell me does this hurt at all?"

Makoto smiled. "Wow Ames you're going to make one hell of a doctor someday. That's just amazing." She patted Ami on the shoulder.

Ami sighed. "Makoto, don't be dense. I am no where near this level of skill... all I did was a crude patch up. This is abnormal." She ran her hand over what appeared to be fresh skin. 'The regenerating arts are something that was lost long ago. If I remember correctly the last known human type that was able to heal without using a verbal spell lived a few centuries ago. '

"Ami," Makoto sighed, leaning back into the other girl.

Ami returned from her thoughts and looked down at the now very close Makoto. "Yes?" she whispered. She dropped her hand from Makoto's shoulder, letting the girl lean fully into her. She could feel Makoto breathing deeply. 'You know it's not right. She doesn't want you.'

Ami frowned, and began to scoot back from Makoto.

Makoto grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her close. "I'm not going to have you getting sick because you used all of our materials healing my non-existent wounds." She blushed. "Bear with it. This is the only warmth I can give you."

Ami gasped as Makoto pulled her back into her embrace. She breathed softly. "You really care deeply about your friends." She looked down at the strong arms holding her. She had dreamed about a moment like this for weeks now, but she was positive this was still one-sided. Her heart was beating at a fast pace; surely it was beating so hard that Makoto could feel it.

Makoto laughed. "I don't know. You're the first one I've had." She lowered her voice. "I had my Grandfather... and after that... well when you have work that needs doing you forget a lot of things." Makoto lowered her chin onto Ami's shoulder. "I have to take care of those who make me happy."

Ami frowned closing her eyes tightly. 'This is unbearable.' She could feel Makoto breathing on her neck, sending chills through her entire body. 'I don't think I'll ever get this chance again.' Ami turned her body so that she was facing Makoto. Up close her green eyes were more tempting than ever. Ami gazed into them.

Makoto felt a twinge in her stomach as Ami turned around. "Ami... something happened today, and I'm really not sure what to make of it." She brushed some stray hairs away from her face. "I think I might be going insane…"

"Oh… well what's on your mind?" Her eyes darted downward breaking eye contact.

Makoto sat up. "I don't think I won that fight alone." She grabbed her knees and looked up at the sky. "I know I didn't win that fight alone. Someone was... she was. She was helping me. The storm, the lightning was a little ironic don't you think? I mean and the woman I saw."

Ami sat up next to her. "What woman? Makoto… I'll admit today was a little strange. However, that demon was using some rather strong dark magic. Lightning reacting and coming down from the heavens isn't exactly out of the question. It's a matter of negative forces in accordance to..."

Makoto frowned. "Ami it wasn't like that... I felt it."

"Channeling an elemental force isn't something just anyone can do Mako-chan. I mean the last person who could work magic like that was the Queen, and she's been sealed by Gilgamesh." Ami patted Makoto's shoulder. "It's old stuff Makoto… you can't wake up one day and decide you're a magical girl."

"Then why are my wounds healed? Is it just luck that I survive a heavy demon battle without any scratches? Ami I mean come on!" Makoto looked away.

Ami sighed. "Mako-chan…. I didn't mean to insult you I'm just... I don't know what to say to you. It's just highly improbable. I know you want to make this world better and you will. You're a guardian now. Give this time and maybe we can figure it out together."

Makoto lay down next to Ami once more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. I have a lot of questions running through my head, and I can't get the fucking word Jupiter out of my head."

Ami held her hand up to Makoto's lips. "Keep your voice down Makoto… Who told you that phrase?"

Makoto spluttered under Ami's hand, until she removed it. "What the hell? I mean it's not like one word can make a big difference what does it mean?"

Ami narrowed her eyebrows staring intently. "Just tell me who told you that?"

Makoto's eyes widened at the death stare she was receiving. "... It was the lady... the one that I saw all white, glowy, and shit. I told you she was with me in the battle. I thought I was going to die, and then she said that to me."

Ami sat up again. She looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "Makoto, not many people know this, it's been banned from all records of history. The Mizuno family keeps its own private records... Jupiter is a planet."

Makoto hushed her voice. "Ami…" She blushed. "What's a planet?"

Ami laughed. "Oh, um, well a planet is the thing that we live on. This one is called Earth."

Makoto turned a dark red. "I know this is Earth, God!!"

Ami coughed away her laughter clearing up her throat. "Jupiter is a different planet... The reason you shouldn't talk about it is because no one knows about Jupiter anymore. Gilgamesh and the other demon kings made sure of that."

Makoto sighed. "Come on Ami get on with the lecture... why did they ban it?"

Ami sighed. "You have no appreciation for knowledge. It was not the planets themselves that the demons hate, but the senshi who stood to protect them. The senshi that fell protecting this Earth. The last one fell 200 years ago in a battle, her name was Venus."

Makoto's heart beat fast in excitement. "Girls? Wait there are more senshi?"

Ami smiled looking at her eager friend. "Yes... but Makoto. They were the last real threat to the demons. Uttering their names is like asking to be singled out as a rebel."

Makoto frowned. "Ami, what if this has something to do with them? I mean how I do I figure it out." She lay slowly to the ground. "What's happening to me?"

Ami joined her friend cuddling up close for warmth. She whispered. "We'll figure it out together Makoto. I promise."

* * *

Oh gosh... okay well I didn't intend for so much sexual tension to arise in Ami, but eh.. I guess if you had a Mako-chan to get all touchy with you would to. Tell me your theories. I let a few things loose. ;) Sage 


	8. Good Enough

Hey everyone. I'm staying true to my word :P for now. This is a pretty short chapter, but that's mainly due to the fact that the next one is decently large, and if I had continued then I'd have to have written something like 5,000 words. Erm. Well I hope you enjoy it.Sage

* * *

The sun slowly came out to reveal another damp Altimiran morning. Dew soaked the ground, and slightly covered the bodies of the remaining contestants. A loud horn sounded over the many droplets falling from the green grass. Slowly people woke from their quarters grabbing their belongings and hastily followed the sound.

Ami and Makoto stood up quickly strapping on their armor with speed. Grabbing their partnered swords they followed the crowd.

Ami hustled pulling a bundle of her armor with her.

"Are you nervous?" Makoto slowed down to help the girl with her overflowing arms.

Ami handed over her sword and shoulder guards to Makoto. "Yes... This is likely to be the worse of the trials."

Makoto strapped Ami's katana to her belt and proceeded to hoist the shoulder guards onto her friend's back. "It will be okay. I will be rooting you on." She grinned. "I know you'll find a way in that head of yours to get through anything."

The dew soaked their leather boots as they walked through the long grass, coming upon a crowd. The beastly king stood alone at the front of the crowd, waiting for enough people to gather.

"Besides Ames you've got to be smarter than a demon." Suddenly Makoto felt someone tug her arm. She looked behind her to spot her superior.

Minako smirked. "The king has requested that your presence in this trial be denied." She let go of Makoto's arm. "Instead you will be coming with me for a series of 'test'."

Makoto raised and eyebrow. "Oh. I see." She looked over to Ami worriedly.

Ami smiled. "Makoto it's okay. Like you said, I have to be more intelligent than a demon. I'll be alright."

"Okay..." She handed over Ami's green katana. "You might need this."

Minako watched as the two girls shared their touching moment. "If you don't mind I'd like to get out of here before the bastard king sees you and decides that you have to die."

The commander's voice held a sternness that Makoto wasn't used to. "Of course. Let's go." She joined Minako's side, and looked back to see Ami joining the crowd.

The two walked in the opposite direction towards some open fields. Minako stopped suddenly when they had reached the center of a cleared area. "Mako-chan... I wouldn't worry too much about your friend. From what I gather she seems to be a brain. Gilgamesh was going to use his best method of killing people for this trial."

Makoto stared at Minako. "What is his best method a test of doom?"

Minako frowned. "Well since the majority of Altimira isn't educated, a trial of intelligence is most effective. You're probably really lucky to have gotten out of it."

Makoto nudged Minako. "..Wow I was joking, but alright...Are you saying that I'm not smart enough to pass?"

Minako laughed nervously. "Let's start with the tests that I've prepare for you. First off let's see how slow you are. We'll be heading towards the woods, just follow me." She smirked. "If you can."

Minako broke out at a fast speed, dashing through the long blades of grace. Makoto quickly followed starting a little bit behind her.

She yelled. "You didn't answer my question and what do you mean slow?!" With a strong push from her right leg Makoto sprinted in front of Minako a few feet. She smiled as she passed her.

Minako grinned. 'So we are going to play on level then are we?' She sped up catching up with Makoto and taking the lead once more. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me." She looked forward to the first test she had set up. 'I wonder if she has the guts.'

Makoto looked forward, breathing at a steady pace. She slowly began to notice a drop off where they were running, she let herself fall behind so that she could see what Minako's reaction would be. She was utterly surprised when the commander kept running forward and swiftly jumped off, falling a good fifteen feet. 'Talk about following your leader off a cliff.' She jumped swiftly off following the captain landing harshly on the ground, causing her armor to shake.

Minako looked over to her companion who raised back up and continued running. "I didn't know if you would have the guts to do that." She looked Makoto up and down and determined that the girl was alright. 'Maybe she's progressed more than I'd foreseen.'

Makoto grinned. "I don't like to lose." She was thoroughly surprised at herself. The momentum she gained from falling was astounding, she was amazed that she didn't break anything. 'I wonder what else Minako has in mind, she seems to be enjoying herself.' She looked at the commander grinning as she rushed on.

Minako glanced over at Makoto who was running directly parallel to her. 'Just like you used to rush besides me in battle. Always protecting everyone.'

Makoto grinned vastly as she gave another strong lunge with her legs taking the lead.

Minako scowled. 'She always was a tad faster than me.' She looked ahead of her as the Makoto exerted all of her strength trying to win the race. 'Once I know that she can protect herself again. I can activate her crystal.'

* * *

XX Years ago XX

Venus screamed. "Makoto I'm not leaving you behind! We can save her together, they'll never find us."

Jupiter stood tall in her green fuku. She looked tired, dirt and blood covered her body. "Minako... you know they are right behind us. You'll never get away if I don't hold them off. Get out of here, I'm giving you your life." She looked down to the ground.

Minako ran up to her. "Don't give me this self righteous bullshit. Your life for mine... it isn't fair. I..."

Makoto looked in Minako's teary eyes. "Our destiny is to protect the queen. The others knew it too, if we have to die to protect her then that is what we do. If she dies there is no chance." She looked behind Minako to the passed out girl on the ground, her blue school skirt tattered. "She needs you. With that bastard behind this, god knows she needs you." She held her hand up to Minako's face.

Tears steamed over the white glove caressing Minako's face. "Mako-chan..." She let herself fall into her friend's strong embrace. "Please try and escape. Please don't die."

Makoto broke away and turned her back to the crying senshi of love. "Minako... you have to go now. I'll come back to you. I promise." She looked over her shoulder. "I...love."

Minako hugged her from behind and whispered. "Why would you tell me that when it's too late, when I've felt the same way all this time?"

Makoto smiled to herself. "I could ask you the same question." She looked up hastily she could hear the massive amount of demons approaching. "Minako... take Usagi and go. Whatever happens, don't let them take the crystal." She burst out of Minako's arms and ran towards the coming doom.

* * *

Minako grimaced remembering their farewell. They were nearly near the second test she had set up for them. Ahead ten beasts lay in the forest. 'Once we enter I can see if her spirit has truly activated yet.'

Makoto slowed her pace. "That wasn't to bad Minako, honestly I expected something more after hearing so much about you."

Minako smiled, she walked slowly approaching the forest. "Come on we're going in."

Makoto grinned. "Ah... so that's where the harder stuff is." She held her hand on her katana. If she had to fight she was going to show Minako the best of her skills. 'Am I good enough for you?'

The girls walked together into the forest.

* * *

Welp I hope you enjoyed that short bit. See you all next friday --() if I haven't run you off that is. Tell me what you think please. Sage 


	9. Savior

Well I'm really happy that I've been able to keep my word for you this week, considerign the hideous amounts of test I have been enduring. I've looked this over several times and I hope it's good enough for you. I really like the way it's progressing so far and hope you do to. 3 Sage

* * *

Makoto and Minako stepped cautiously into the dark path lined with trees, both with their swords in hands. The ground was covered with leaves that had fallen before autumn had fully arrived, as they walked across them it seemed that every leaf made a hideous crunch giving away their position.

Minako occasionally glanced over at Makoto, wondering if the girl was prepared enough to take on at most a dozen wilder beasts. 'If she isn't strong enough yet, that will at least give me a chance to put her in her place.' She smirked.

Makoto breathed deeply as they came to a circular opening in the woods. 'If she is planning something it will most likely take place here, its perfect for a fight.' She looked ahead and spotted a dark mass hanging in the center of the circle of trees. "What the?" Makoto ran toward the mass hoping to god it wasn't what she thought it was. 'Would she really hang a man to see how I react to death?'

Minako watched as Makoto burst out of step, dashing towards the figure. 'Perfect, I can already tell that they've gathered around.'

Makoto approached the figure slowly, she reached up and cut the rope. Its hood fell off revealing a menka covered in blood. Makoto looked behind her. "Minako, what's the meaning of this?" Her hands now covered in demon blood.

Minako pointed her sword to the perimeter of the woods. "It's to draw the beast of the woods here, and now that you have that blood on you there is no chance that they won't find you."

Makoto smiled. "When did I give you the impression that I might run?" She looked around the woods trying to spot the creatures.

Minako placed herself behind Makoto so that the two were back to back. "Never have and probably never will. That's perhaps why I want to fight by you more than anything." She grinned, her heart was beating rapidly she could feel the negative energy crawling towards them. 'This time I will protect you.'

Makoto blushed. She mumbled. "It's me that has always wanted to fight by you though." She jerked her head up.

One measly demon crawled out of the forest it lifted its small, grey, bumpy head up to look at the old corpse, its long elf like ears stood tall in the air. It opened its mouth to utter a hideous sound. "REERRK!" Then started to run towards Makoto who held her blade steady. Nearly five feet away the creature stopped, and looked back. Claws quickly forced themselves out of the ground and enveloped the small demon causing its eyes to bulge out. A massive black demon launched up through the dirt cramming the smaller demon into its throat and gobbling it down. Thick plates covered its body and its large beady eyes blinked repeatedly. After the demon was finished with its snack it turned to the girls, and stared.

Minako looked on worriedly. "Mako-chan… I was hoping for a battle that you could handle. If we can't kill that thing before it calls it clan, then we are going to have a lot more than we asked for." She watched as the black demon rolled its beady eyes in the back of its head, licking its pearl white teeth.

Makoto whispered over her shoulder. "What is that? I think we can take it."

Minako positioned herself so that they were both facing the demon together. "A caller, it lives underground very nasty beings. They summon their clan when attacked and soon after the area is flooded. I'm sorry, but let me take this one. I assure you that there will be more." She readied her blade following the slow moving beast with her eyes.

Makoto nodded watching the demon.

Minako watched as the demon began to approach her, with haste she took her sword and sliced vertically through the monsters thick skull. She pulled her blade down and sighed in relief. 'Complete.'

Several loud screeches came crying from the forest. The two girls watched as dozens of the black creatures crawled their way out of the ground their bodies jerking as they moved towards their fallen companion.

Minako's eyes widened. "Uhm... Mako-chan we might be in a nest. Heheh..." She swiped the blood from her sword onto the ground, and backed into Makoto once more.

Makoto grinned. "Welp there's no point running, you already singled that one out." She laughed. "I guess we take them head on." The woods were quickly becoming a large mass of black as the creatures made a crowded circle around the scene.

Minako smiled. "You would be the type to think this would be fun. Let's take them down together." She looked over her shoulder to catch Makoto's green eyes staring back at her. She could see her excitement and fear. 'I won't let you leave me again.' She looked around as the one of the larger creatures screeched and came straight at her. Its large arms and long claws stretched out at her, she quickly dashed forward slicing its arms horizontally then its head vertically. The beast moaned as it fell dead to the ground. The circle screeched simultaneously, and quickly closed in on the girls.

Makoto slashed violently as the black mob grew uncomfortably close to her. She was managing to take out two or three with each blow. She was working hard behind her taking out demon after demon.

Makoto grinned and yelled. "If we manage to live through this one it will be the biggest battle of our lives."

Minako smiled. "If you think this is bad then I might have gotten the wrong girl." She slashed forward as another demon lunged at her.

From the back of the crowd a few creatures screeched. Dirt burst through the air as a much larger black caller came out of the ground followed by several more of its followers.

Minako looked back at the hulking form. "That's the queen, this battle is about to get a lot more complicated. She continued to watch the queen nervously while fighting the lesser demons. Suddenly she felt it, the thing she had been dreading. She screamed out.

Makoto slashed hard blowing back several demons. "Minako!" She swiftly turned around and grabbed the commanders disappearing hand. Minako was being dragged under ground by two bulky callers. She desperately dropped her katana and pulled on Minako's hand with all her might. Effectively the callers let go of and the girl flew up knocking Makoto onto the ground. The beast surrounded them quickly. Makoto pushed Minako off with haste and regret, grabbing her sword and slashing horizontally again to blow away the enemies.

Minako quickly gripped her large sword and stabbed deeply into the ground where the demons had grabbed her. A satisfying cry came from underneath them. She looked down at her bloody leg. The long claws had cut deep into her flesh. 'I might not have a choice. If I transform now though, Gilgamesh will surely sense it.' She looked at Makoto who was holding off the demons for both of them. 'If I don't though I might lose her again.' She stood up and took her place behind Makoto and continued to battle.

Makoto yelled. "Are you okay?" She quickly cut off the head of another caller. "How many of these bastards are there?'

Minako glanced at her. "I'll be fine. We have to find a way to kill these things fast, I don't know how much more we can hold back." She forced herself to smile.

Makoto looked at Minako's bleeding leg. 'She won't be able to hold out much longer with a wound like that, I have to do something.' She looked to the back of the mass at the queen who was still screeching orders. A large claw jumped out of the ground beneath her grasping at air as she moved.

Makoto yelled. "Minako! This ground isn't going to hold for long." As she spoke the ground beneath them began to crumble. The girls began running, trying to avoid the gaping hole that was approaching while slashing through monsters.

Minako yelled. "Take my hand!" She reached out behind her.

Makoto dashed forward trying to grab the stretched out hand. She was inches away when she felt the Earth shift beneath her. She watched as the hand drew farther away and she began the fall into the deep abyss beneath her.

Minako watched in terror. 'I'm not going to lose you again.' She reached into her armor drawing out the golden crystal she had not put to use in so long. She cried out. "Venus Crystal Power!"

Minako's body was flooded with golden light as an orange and white fuku appeared in place of her armor. White gloves covered her hands, and a neat red ribbon crossed in her hair. She yelled with vigor as her transformation was complete. "Venus Love Me Chain!" A golden chain of hearts spun around her body as she drew it back sending it flying through the air at Makoto.

Makoto gasped as the golden chain circled her body tightly. With haste she was being pulled back up, and soon enough, found herself on solid ground. "Shit that was close." She uttered, putting both hands on the ground. She breathed hard as she looked forward to see orange stilettos in her face, followed by a beautiful glowing woman. "Minako?" She questioned.

Venus nodded to her and smiled. "Sailor Venus defender of peace and justice." She winked.

Makoto gasped. "You're a senshi?!?!" She looked the girl up and down. 'She's beautiful.'

Venus' face became serious. "Let me finish this up Makoto, and then we have to get out of here and fast." She looked out at the large radius of demons still approaching. She held out one hand pointing while steadying it with the other and yelled. "Venus crescent beam!" A beam of light shot out of her finger and slowly devoured the callers as she turned in a circle. All that was left when the light disappeared were severed corpses.

* * *

Many desks had been set up for the intelligence test for the third trial. Gilgamesh's hulking form stood tall in front of the many panicked contestants. They sat in their chairs scratching their heads as if it would help them reveal an answer. A handful of contestants had been caught cheating and were promptly made a snack for a few lucky menka.

Gilgamesh looked over the contestants smirking. 'There might be a select few that will past this test, but I know for a fact I have eliminated the majority of these people.' He looked over to a blue haired girl standing on the sidelines. 'Except for that one, I suppose Minako will have a brain on her side.'

XXXEarlierXXX

A menka scowled as Ami tried to hand over her paper. "What do you mean you've completed the exam? It's only been fifteen minutes that's impossible!"

Ami stared into him summoning up her courage. "It's obviously not impossible, if I just did it."

The menka sighed. "Nerdy... bitch..." He walked over to Gilgamesh to resolve the situation. "She attests that she's finished the test. Please can we evaluate it and kill her off."

Gilgamesh looked over the scaly being at Ami. He took the paper in his hand. "Inquisitor." He signaled a man with long claws over to him. "Make your observation on this, and tell me the results. Immediately."

The inquisitor took the paper into his long fingers and looked it over. 'It's bad enough they took me out of the torture chamber. Now they are having me play teacher?' His eyes widened as he searched the paper for a mistake, and found none. "Your majesty… It appears that this contestant has passed the test."

Gilgamesh coughed. "What do you mean passed the test? How many did she miss?" He grabbed the paper back into his hands.

The inquisitor gulped. "None sire... She aced the test. Believe me the questions are near impossible for anyone who hasn't been properly educated. I designed it myself." His body shrunk before his lord.

Gilgamesh groaned. "If more than two people in this group pass, it will be your head." He turned his back on the man like demon.

The inquisitor murmured. "You could always just tell her than she failed."

Gilgamesh took his large hand and back handed the inquisitor sending him flying. The impact caused the poor demons bones to crack and blood flew from his body. Gilgamesh groaned at the menka. "Clean up that mess." He quickly walked over to Ami. "You're a guardian…" He handed the test to her as she smiled. Turning around he walked back to the menka cleaning up the dead inquisitor. "Go grab another one when you're done."

XXPresentXX

Gilgamesh looked up as another contest was caught trying to cheat, looking at his neighbors paper. The menka grabbed the pleading man out of his seat, and ripped him limb from limb. He patted his arm impatiently. 'This is a lot more boring, but more effective.' He laughed, causing many of the contestants and menka to look at him strangely. 'She would cry if she had to take another test.'

Suddenly a bright flash of gold invaded his thoughts. He felt a giant surge of energy not far away. Grabbing his head he tried to focus. 'What is that energy, and why is it familiar?' He stood straight up and yelled. "You two get over here." He pointed to two blue menka standing on the sidelines. "Get me General Kane and Minako immediately, have them come here."

The two menka scrambled away to fulfill their orders.

Gilgamesh called to the remaining menka on the scene. "All of you, I want you to investigate the woods on the northern side. I have reason to believe that there might be a disturbance. I want to know what it is before it reaches us." He threw his arm out pointing towards the woods. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

All of the beasts stumbled into a run at top speed towards the forest. The contestants looked around confused as the threat of being eaten moved away. Rei raised her head from her exam observing the worried look on Gilgamesh's face and smiled. 'I don't know what that energy was, but it sure as hell was enough to get him worried. Someone should put him in his place.' She looked over at Ami, she seemed to be analyzing the situation as well.

Rei sighed and looked back at her exam. 'Luna didn't say that it was going to be this complicated, but I think I have a handle on it.' She marked the last answer on the deadly test, and rose up approaching Gilgamesh. "I've finished… sire." She smirked slightly.

Gilgamesh looked at the daring amethyst eyes bearing into him, and then to the paper stretched out at him. 'I don't have time for this.' He signaled the second inquisitor who had just arrived shortly beforehand.

The inquisitor looked over the answers carefully, and looked to Gilgamesh with fear. "She passed." He crouched down, handing the paper back.

Gilgamesh took it in his hand crumpling it up, and said through gritted teeth. "You'll be working for me from now on." He pointed to the wall that Ami was leaning on. "Go join your companion." He looked at the rest of the contestants and frowned... "The rest of you have failed to complete this test in my desired time limit. I have more useful things to do with my time."

Ami's eyes widened at the announcement. 'Whatever just happened to make him so worried must be serious.' She stayed still on the wall waiting for Rei to join her.

Rei clenched her fist as she walked towards Ami. 'Whatever is out in those woods better cause you a hell of a lot of pain you bastard.' She made eye contact with Ami who was obviously feeling the same triumphant guilt she was. 'If they don't then I sure as hell will. Minako Aino... we'll do it together.'

Gilgamesh reached down to the ground and placed his hand flat. "Quick and effective." He growled. A burst of energy came from his hand causing the ground to rumble. Cracks developed in the Earth as giant thorny vines exploded underneath the failures wrapping around them quickly. Cries of pain echoed throughout the land as many tried to free themselves from the vines. Gilgamesh smiled. "Shatter." The thorns grew hideously large impaling the weak human bodies. Blood coated the ground and seeped to where Ami and Rei stood. Ami's face contorted, and she quickly hid herself in Rei's shoulder. The Miko looked on in disgust and hatred.

Gilgamesh turned to the two girls. "I have other business to attend to. Burn them." He turned his back walking towards the woods. "If I get back and they are still here… you'll be made into a bloody monument as well.

* * *

Well I hope that you all enjoyed it. Heh.. Tell me what you think. More so tell me what you think about Gilgamesh… I'm curious!- Sage 


	10. Everything I've Done For You

So I have to apologize for the hella long wait.. It's been one thing after the other finals, christmas and such. I hope I will be able to update sooner. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think as always. Sage

* * *

Makoto sat on the rocky surface of a small cave that the girls had quickly found. It was damp and cold, but was the best shelter tucked away in the furthest reaches of forest. The girls sat together in the darkness, occasionally hearing the noises of soldiers raping the woods looking for a lost energy trail. They kept deadly silent for hours, sitting and waiting to see if their hidden spot would be found. Eventually the noises from the forest calmed and returned to its natural balance.

Makoto looked to the other wall of the small cave barely being able to make out the figure of her adored commander. Even in the darkness she was able to see the golden hair that fell over Minako's delicate features. Makoto sighed pulling her knees to her chest, not knowing exactly what to say or even if it was safe to speak.

Minako watched as Makoto grew more and more strikingly uncomfortable. She rubbed her shoulders trying to warm them, and whispered. "It's been a while since the noises have stopped I think that we will be okay." She tried to capture the eyes of her companion being unable to through the darkness. "It would be smart to stay here tonight… Judging from the number of soldiers that have been looking through the forest I would say we were able to put fear into the heart of our leader."

Makoto smirked and whispered. "I've never had the intent to allow him to be my leader." She ran her hand over the wet surface of the stony ground and laughed. 'How can you make me feel so safe with a simple okay?'

Minako crossed her arms. "You never would." She stretched her arms and crouched moving towards Makoto and taking a seat by her. She smiled as the green eyes she wished to see became clear. "I think we should probably talk about what you are."

She laughed. "I mean it's pretty obvious, now that I think of it..."

Makoto turned to look at Minako. "…You keep speaking of me as if I were someone you already know." Her face grew red, although she felt relief in the fact that Minako could not see it in full detail. She put her hand to her forehead trying to hide her embarrassment.

Minako ignore her, raising a finger in the air. "Well I mean after you basically fried the general in battle, it was pretty obvious that you were either a senshi or a demon." She murmured. "The similarities are quite unbearrable."

Makoto laughed. "There's no possible way I'm a senshi. You should know… they all died a long time ago." She looked back down to her hands. "You're wrong about me."

Minako scooted closer gaining warmth from her partner's body. Quietly she placed her head on Makoto's shoulder. "If I'm wrong... Well then you're a demon, and I might just have to inflict justice upon your soul." She then lifted up her head to whisper into Makoto's ear. "Mako-chan… it's obvious that you don't remember who you are. That will take time." She breathed deeply trying to think of what she should say. "I know who you are, just trust me."

Makoto melted under the soft breathing of her superior, she couldn't help but indulge. "Tell me who I am." She held her breath waiting for an answer.

Minako spoke a little louder. "Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter... The senshi of lightning and my close friend."

Makoto frowned tilting her head slightly so that it was leaned against Minako. "Why can't I do the things that you can do then? If I were truly a senshi I would have been able to do so much more than what I am capable."

Minako drew her hand back and reached into her armor drawing out the golden crystal. The crystal glowed more clearly in the dark the closer it drew to Makoto. "It's obvious that you have been partially awakened… how I am not sure. I don't believe that you will be fully awakened until we obtain the crystal of Jupiter... your full spirit." She smiled. "After we find it you will probably start to remember who you are." She put the crystal safely into her armor again. 'Then you will remember me…' She looked away. '… I'll be able to tell you how I truly feel when you remember.'

Her face felt a bitter cold as the soft warmth was taken away. Confusion filled her mind, and yet an understanding settled in. She remembered the night before and her long conversation with Ami. "I believe you." She sighed feeling it might be foolish to tell Minako about her mysterious woman. "I saw a woman bathed in white light during the battle with Mitsumi, she called me Jupiter and I felt the urge to continue fighting no matter what." She looked over to Minako in curiosity. "Was that you?"

She gasped turning to look at Makoto. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

Makoto looked back to the entrance of the cave paranoid that the outsiders had possibly heard the loud reaction. "Telling your new leader that you hear and see odd women in your head isn't exactly on the top of the appropriate list." She hushed her voice. "Keep it down before some brute comes sticking its ugly Menka head in our business!"

Makoto sighed. "Who was she?" She looked back at the entrance again to reassure herself that no one was coming.

Minako smiled. "I always knew that she would struggle, this is certain proof that our Usa is more of a fighter than any of us had ever assumed." She felt hope for the first time in centuries.

Makoto raised one eyebrow. "Usa?"

Minako clapped her hands together softly. "Usagi… err… our Queen."

Makoto became even more confused. "Our Queens a bunny?"

Minako laughed pushing Makoto's shoulder. "No… Serenity... Queen Serenity is not a bunny. She is however our leader. I am sure that she is the one that called for your awakening when you were in trouble. It was not until latley that she showed that any of her old self remained, but the timing seems right if it were her." She sighed.

Although confused by the conversation of the cave, Makoto felt what she had to say. "Minako... we'll get her back. Together." She placed her hand gently on the blondes shoulder. "I promise… even though I'm still a little perplexed. I'll try and be as good as the Jupiter that you knew."

Minako sighed placing her head back into Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto laughed nervously. 'If Minako says that I'm something more than just a girl then it maybe possible... Even if this is all one big mistake atleast I am able to be around her. I'm still pretty baffled at the fact that senshi actually exist.' She remember the dazzling form of Venus. 'I will help her make this world right, whether I'm a Senshi or not. She needs me…' Her thoughts were swiftly interupted

Minako murmured. "They are most likely looking for me… I'm going to have to come up with a good story."

Makoto lowered her head feeling the soft golden hair brush against her face. "Why would they be looking for you?" She then realized the reality of the sitution. "Aside from the fact that you're the most likely candidate for helping someone who would decide to take out the entire demon species."

Minako nodded. "There are not many options when it comes to people who might dare to go against his almighty's orders. This is partially the reason why Gilgamesh keeps me so close."

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Makoto sighed. "Maybe we should head back then." Makoto placed her hands back on her knees.

Minako sat up straight pulling away from Makoto's body. "You really don't want to sleep here that badly?" She smiled. "It would be dangerous... but I find myself questioning whether it would be more of a threat to allow Gilgamesh to ponder upon what I have been doing."

Makoto sighed. "It's not that… it's just." She coughed. 'Why don't you just tell her that you might go mad if you have to sleep in such close quarters with her… If I have to fight a little so that she doesn't suffer then it will be worth it.'

Minako got on her knees beginning to stand up. "You're right... we have to get back before suspicion rises anymore than it already has." She reached out to help Makoto up. "What do you suppose we do with the left over scouts?"

Makoto grinned taking the gloved hand, and jumping up. "Be as inconspicuous as possible and kill anything that spots us."

Minako walked to the cave entrance. "That's my girl." She looked over her shoulder and winked.

Makoto grinned and rushed after her.

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the long corridors of Gilgamesh's castle as continuous arguments persisted.

Artemis yelled again in agony as Gilgamesh pushed his face down into the ground with his long claws. "I already told you sire! She's training the new soldier. I don't know where she's gone off to. You know how she is." He coughed little traces of blood spurting from his mouth.

"She is in servitude to me, and me alone. I wouldn't give a shit if she'd found the love of her life, I want her here and I want her now. This is no time for one of my commanders to be out on their own agendas when she should be finding ways to meet my needs." Gilgamesh roared letting go of Artemis' head.

The poor catlike man crawled to his knees coughing. 'Minako… What the hell were you thinking transforming!? If I actually get a chance to see you again you're never going to hear the end of this.'

Gilgamesh pulled at his mane frustration and fear baring down on him. "You're worthless. Worthless. I'll find her myself." He stomped out of the room slamming the doors.

Artemis grabbed his shoulder. "I think I preferred being a cat, and the worst ever coming to me when I was scowled at was a nasty pat on the head." He looked to the door which Gilgamesh had just left. "But.. It is worth the chance to be alone in here again after waiting for such a long time." He got up to his feet and stumbled towards a path he had visited only a few times before.

The throne room was completely empty just two large black chairs sitting at the end of the large corridor. Behind it, barely noticeable to the eye were large dark purple drapes that allowed little bits of moonlight through small holes that had been torn.

Artemis looked again at the only door to the throne room and sighed. "Guards that way... only one other way out." He walked towards the drapes and found crack where the fabric was layered. He let his silky white hand slide through the cloth and slid behind them. The moon shined onto his skin through the large paneled windows. He opened it slightly and snickered. "Knowledge has a price." The ledge outside the window was extremely small, only enough to barely stand on. Falling from this distance meant certain death.

Artemis stepped cautiously onto the ledge looking to the right where he was able to spot another large window in the distance. "Kami..." He breathed deeply as he took the first few steps to the right. He clutched the wall his heart beating in rapid succession. 'Just remember Artemis... it is worth it... if only to give her hope.'

He gasped as his shoe barely caught a rather slippery part of the ledge. Grabbing the last bit of wall before the windows he came to a stop. The windows were sealed shut. He reached to his lower leg anxiously, while securing himself on the outside of the window. He slowly pulled out a tiny knife that he kept tightened to his ankle, and began to work at the window. Eventually the window clicked to Artemis' satisfaction.

"Eureka." He whispered. Slowly he jumped down from the window sill into a dark room. There were no doors, no carpet, nothing but a dark figure that he feared yet urged to see. The room was gray in all of its surroundings, and the only light was that of the moon seeping into the room from the windows.

Artemis frowned walking slowly to his target. He could make out her slumped body wrists fastened to the wall for what had been centuries. Magic chains held her body tightly in place. Her long emerald hair fell all around her, and her head slumped downward looking to the floor.

Artemis took his soft hand and brought it up to her face saying in the gentlest voice possible. "I am sorry that it has taken so many years for me to have a chance to speak to you again, but I ask that if you have will left in you at all Setsuna you tell me anything that will help."

Her dark red eyes met his blue as she lifted her head up weakly. She stared at him intently. "I appreciate your concern Artemis, but I have plenty left to offer this world. Even if this is a life worse than death." She dropped her head again not having enough strength to hold it up. "I disserve it."

Artemis brushed the green strands of hair pulling it behind her head a tear fell down his cheek. "I am sorry… We can do nothing for you. Getting to this room is nearly impossible itself without blowing our cover. It pains me to see you in such condition."

Setsuna murmured. "Then let's cut to the chase so as to not make this wasted time." She breathed deeply. "Has she found them yet?

Artemis kneeled so as to look into Setsuna's eyes. "She has yet to make it known to me for sure, but I believe she has found Makoto."

A small smile developed upon Setsuna's face. "The motivation which she needed has been found then. I was certain something had occurred when I sensed Venus' power today." She coughed. "You don't have much time he'll come back to the throne room soon."

Artemis grinned cupping Setsuna's soft face. "I thought you were supposed to play fair."

Setsuna let out a small laugh. "Perhaps it is shameful of me to divulge what secrets I know to you, but the simple fact is he never intended to allow the time flow to occur as it was meant. I have every reason to help correct it." She looked into Artemis' eyes which were far kinder than the beastly eyes of the king, her only visitor. "The crystal that you require is in the demon known as Kriege. Follow the pattern and perhaps you can find the rest on your own. It is most certain that you will not obtain a chance to see me again when you need to know more. You have to go now... You don't have the time."

Artemis nodded. "We will come for you when the final battle arrives."

Setsuna whispered. "I won't be much help... All I ask is that you save the princess."

Artemis quickly stepped back onto the window ledge the moon shining behind him causing his overly white appearance to glow in radiance. "I give you my word." He quickly stepped back, and began to make his way to the throne room once more.

Setsuna looked at the moon and it's radiance as she was left to her solitude once more. "Serenity.. You're still the only comfort I have in this life." She smiled.

* * *

Artemis was nearly at the throne room as he heard Gilgamesh's booming voice. "He couldn't have left this room without any of the guards seeing him you idiot."

Artemis peeked in the window through one of the hoes in the curtains. Gilgamesh was looking at a black menka in front of him.

The menka squeeled. "I assure you sire that he did not leave this room by means of the door. Perhaps.." He pointed to the window.

Gilgamesh growled. "There is no possible way…"

Artemis gasped as he saw Gilgamesh drawing to the windows. 'Shit shit shit!' He looked around him he had no time to get back to Setsuna's chamber in time. He then looked down. Gilgamesh could not be allowed to see him. 'I can't believe this.' He quickly crouched down his face nearly pushed against the window from the lack of space. He quickly placed his hands on ledge hanging from it so that only his fingers were visible. Gilgamesh open the window peiring out to the ledges. He roared. "You're truly an idiot."

* * *

Artemis grasped at the ledge but lost his grip and fell down to the ledge below him. His head slamed against the ledge and he quickly fell unconcious. His limp body lay halfway on the ledge the light from the room falling on his body.

* * *

Gilgamesh turned around glaring at the Menka. "I have no need for incompetant pest like you. "

The menka squeeled. "Sire please I don't know where he is."

Gilgamesh lowered his hand to his side. "Truly.. I hate begging." He quickly clawed at the menkas face, skin and blood splashed across the room as the menka screamed.

The menka crawled on the ground out to the doorway half of his face missing. As the large doors opened he joyously ran out leaving a blood trail behind him.

A tall woman in black appeared in the doorway. " With as many suborinates you kill the kings should begin to question if you have returned to your former self." She smirked walking up to him.

Gilgamesh rumbled. "Lilim I have no want to see you."

Lilim circled her arms around him. "You've been a stiff since the day I met you way back when. I believe it was right afer you found your queen."

Gilgamesh pushed her back interupting her. "What the hell do you want with me?"

She lifted up her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my… I see we are still a little sensative about that aren't we?"

Gilgamesh turned his back to her. "Just tell me what they sent you here for."

She sighed. "You're no fun… They sensed the power. What do you know about it?"

Gilgamesh turned to look at her, crossing his hands. "I'm having my men looking into it as we speak, so far we have not been able to find the man who caused the energy break."

Lilim giggled. "Oh my you really have lost your touch… There's definitely no man involved my dear king.. But then again there never was."

Gilgamesh snarled. "What do you mean?"

She backed away sliding away looking at the throne room around her. "They've exposed the energy released this afternoon as that of a senshi." She looked intently upon him.

Gilgamesh grasped his hands together tightly. "That's impossible I've kept.."

Lilim interupted him with a stern voice. "You've kept her alive is what you've done. They are being reborn as we suspected they someday would without her death!"

Gilgamesh grasped her throat with his strong hands. "You know the agreement! She lives and you stay. Otherwise you will feel the wrath of chaos."

Lilim laughed. "Endymion… don't be so foolish. You are but one of the six with the power of chaos.. As for our agreement we will allow you to keep your precious Serenity, so long as it doesn't become an obstacle for us." She walked towards the door.

Gilgamesh looked down. "You know I hate it wen you call me that… It will not become an obstacle I will personally make sure that any of the girls reborn will be killed. I will not allow them to ruin her life anymore."

Lilim stretched her arms over her head. "You are not enough this time. If the threat of them uniting again is as close as the other demon kings think, then they will all be awakening soon. From what you have told us about the past… it seems their development is somewhat consistant together. The other kings are searching their lands for anything that is out of place. I suggest you do the same."

Gilgamesh nodded. "I will."

She grabbed the door slightly opening it. "Oh! As you may have guessed it makes the others uncomfortable that a senshi was spotted so close to home.. If you know what I mean. Certain precautions will be taken care of, I would ready yourself for your new arrivals." She slammed the door in her leave.

Gilgamesh sighed turning around and sat in his throne. He opened his dark fist revealing a crumpled red rose. "Was it worth it?"

* * *

Eh.. I know there were a few comments on whether Mamoru Chiba would be coming back into the picture. As you know now haha he's been here the entire time. There's still a lot to it though, but tell me whatcha think. Sage 


	11. Beneath You

Mmk on with the show right? I'm glad to see that some of you were surprised by the Mamoru thing... I was starting to think that I might have given out too many clues. We will be getting into the action pretty soon, so get ready for it. Also I'm officially back at school so I will have at least a little more time to write. Thanks for reading. Sage

* * *

Ami sat staring out the window over the grounds surrounding the castle. Both Rei and Ami had been escorted to their quarters in the dark towers of Gilgamesh's castle. The long walks of the corridors were filled with menka and other demons walking hastily following the raging orders from above. The entire kingdom seemed as if it had been lit afire by the turmoil of the forest. The demons hardly paid them any attention, aside from a few stray glares as they rapidly walked by. The two girls where put in a small room with adequate bedding and one large window looking over the world. 

Ami turned around to look at Rei who had laid out of the bed in an attempt to get some rest amongst the rest of the chaos. Her long legs actually stretched over her small bed so that they were dangling off the edge. She looked intently at the ceiling of the room captured in her thoughts.

Ami proceeded to get up and sat on her small bed parallel to Rei's. "I'm worried... what is going on to cause such a commotion? What caused the king to kill all of the others?" She laced her fingers trying to think.

Rei pulled her hands behind her head. "Psh… you really don't have a clue do you?" She sat up to look at Ami whose anxiety was very apparent on her face. Rei felt guilt settle in for being rude to the girl. "Are you worried about your tall friend?"

Ami nodded. "She ran off with Minako in the direction of the forest, and said she'd be back when I finished. I'm concerned that she's gotten caught up in all this."

Rei looked up at Ami as she mentioned the forest. 'Or maybe she was the commotion.'

Ami continued. "I mean I haven't known Makoto for to long, but she's definitely not one to go back on her word. I just hope that she's not in danger." She sighed. 'What if it was her?'

Rei got up from her bed slowly, stretching. She walked over to the window to look outside. "You don't have to worry about... Makoto... was it? If she's with the commander then she'll be fine."

Ami muttered. "What is it with everyone and this overly high view of the commander?" Jealousy settled deeply in her chest feeling like a heavy weight. "I mean… She's just human."

Rei looked back at her. "I suppose that's true." She turned around again looking at the wavy trees in the distance. "She still has a lot of experience though." She watched as Ami nodded. 'She really doesn't have a clue about anything that is going on.'

Rei screamed as a large blur of white came out of nowhere in front of the window she was staring out of. A large cracking noise emitted through the air as Artemis' body landed roughly on the ledge outside of the window. Rei's eyes widened in recognition of who it was. "Artemis!" She uttered. She opened the windows rapidly reaching out onto the ledge cautiously. She could hear yelling not far above her. "What the hell were you thinking?!" She dragged his body in through the window trying careful to avoid causing the poor man any more harm.

Ami stood up. "Oh my god! It's the announcer!" She began to make her way to the door. "I will get help."

Rei ran after her hastily grabbing her by the shoulder. "The help you may seek will likely be the death of him, let me handle this."

Ami took Rei's hand off of her shoulder. "If we leave him the way he is, it is quite possible that he will die. Judging from his appearance he has a few broken bones that could possibly lead to some internal bleeding."

Rei snarled. "What are you some sort of doctor? You can't tell that from just looking at him." She went back to Artemis' body.

Ami was growing very frustrated with the know it all attitude of her companion. "Actually I can. I've participated in extensive studies about the body. I know what I'm talking about." She followed the raven haired girl to the body. "In any case we can't just let him stay here we have to get some help, and if the castle is not suitable then we have two problems. Where are we going to take him, and how are we going to get him there?"

Rei knew exactly where she wanted to take him, but the question was whether she could trust Ami to keep it a secret. She looked at the girl intently trying to pick up a vibe for what she should do. "Ami… do you follow the king or do you follow that of the commander?" She waited for an answer.

Ami stared back at Rei. 'This could be a test to see if I will truly be loyal to the thrown, she did use some mysterious magic in the battles. What if she's a demon?' She kneeled down next to the dying man. 'But if she were truly part of Gilgamesh's legion then she would have taken the man to the castle's care." Her voice quivered in her weary response. "My allegiance lies with the Queen and the Queen alone." She looked over to Rei waiting to see what she would do.

Rei smirked. "Smart girl. I have somewhere where we can take him, and it's not to far from the castle, but we will have to do this in a fashionable manner. Any ideas of how we can get him out of here without the guards spotting us?"

Ami held a finger up in the air. "One but it won't be easy… judging from his frame it seems like he will fit in it, but it's going to look a tad awkward." She walked over to her belongings.

Rei was growing impatient. "Ami we don't have much time what do we have to do?"

Ami pulled out her armor she place the helmet on Artemis' head feeling a small amount of blood as she placed it on. "Now that's something I didn't notice... Rei help me out he has some head trauma. Get the rest and assist me in putting it on."

Rei sighed grabbing pieces of armor to cover up his more than white appearance. "This better work."

The girls pieced the armor together quickly covering Artemis' tiny frame. When they had finished he was not recognizable as Ami had planned. The two girls picked him up carefully each grabbing a shoulder.

Rei said surprised. "The armor isn't weighing him down much at all." She moved towards the door.

Ami huffed as she tried to get a better grasp around Artemis. "Made by the best. Our story is that our friend got a little to drunk in celebration and we are taking her home."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

Ami opened the door with her free hand. "He's a beastly woman but he still has breast plates."

They walked out into the busy hallway heading towards the entrance from hence they had come to the room in the first place. The menka around took no notice of them as they strolled down the hallway with their sagging friend. Eventually the girls made it to the castle entrance after several flights of stairs and many long corridors.

As they exited through large doors Ami muttered. "Where exactly are we taking her to?" She looked at Rei as they travelled down the last flight of stairs before they hit ground.

Rei whispered to her. "We are going to the palace gardens." She started to lead her in the right direction.

Ami followed her lead even though she was very confused and unsure of Rei's sanity. Artemis' body was becoming increasingly heavy the further that they traveled, and her thoughts we plagued with paranoia of getting caught.

Rei led them to a small enclosing in the luscious green garden of the palace. Tall prickly bushes provided the cover they needed from any stray soldiers. As they walked into the circling of bushes Ami was amazed as they were surrounded by what seemed like thousands of red roses. In the middle of the enclosing was one stray rose shining in the dark with its pure white petals.

Rei gently pulled Artemis' arm over her shoulder. "Ami I need you to hold him for a second." She put Artemis leaning on the smaller girl so that his body was blocking her vision." Rei pulled out a small piece of paper with an inscription in it and placed it on the white rose. She stepped back cautiously taking her place by Ami and taking back Artemis' arm. 'If she makes any indication that she's going to rat us out then it will mean her death. She's an odd girl, but she did help me get Artemis here.' The ground opened up in front of the white rose, revealing a path of dirt stairs. Rei and Ami preceded downward, the ground closing up above them.

Ami looked into Rei's dark eyes over Artemis' shoulder. "Where are we?" The air was thin in the chamber that they had just entered.

Rei took another charm out of her clothing and whispered. "Ignite." The straight hallway was illuminated one light after another as they walked. She looked to Ami. "The underground."

* * *

Minako looked at the land, the path that they came by to the cave would be infested with monsters and menka alike looking for them. "We are going to have to take the trees, these paths will give us away in a heart beat."

Makoto looked up at the trees in disbelief. "I... I don't think I can do that Minako." She touched her wounds from earlier. "I mean I can try."

Minako sighed. "You're going to have to stop thinking that you are less than you are, but for now we don't have the time. I hope you're as fit as you used to be." Minako quickly went over to Makoto lacing the taller girl's arm around her neck and picking her up. Her body lay gracelessly suspended in the air.

Makoto squirmed. "MINAKO!! WHAT THE HELL?!? ILL DO IT MYSELF!" She blushed madly as the blonde held her tightly jumping up into the trees, moving hurriedly from branch to branch.

Minako looked down in her arms where Makoto was still squirming. "You said yourself that you would be unable to carry out this charge…" She teased. "You look kind of cute squirming in my arms, but I'm going to have to ask you to hold still or I might drop you." She laughed.

Makoto relaxed her body at the thought of falling from the tall trees. "You really don't have to do this... I could manage." She looked up at her blonde friend. "How are you so strong anyways?" She asked. After all, the task that Minako was pulling off was by no means easy.

Minako laughed. "Well of course there's senshi strength, and the fact that I've been doing things like this for about two hundred years now." She quickly jumped again.

Silence took over as they traveled through the forest branch by branch. Minako quietly said. "I wasn't even sure if it was you when I first met you. It's been so long." She smiled. "But then I saw your eyes."

Makoto smiled. "There are more right? More senshi?"

Minako tightened her grip on Makoto and stopped on a large tree. Movement from below had become noticeable. "The demons have begun to move in, we have to be quite from now on. I'll answer your questions later." She whispered.

Makoto looked down below, and sure enough there was movement towards where they had come from. She looked up at Minako and nodded and removed herself from Minako's arms. Silently the two moved in the tree tops avoiding all that came their way.

* * *

Eventually the girls exited through the far side of the woods and proceeded through tall grass that covered their bodies almost completely. They moved swiftly running side by side. 

Makoto looked over and asked. "How are we going to make it in through the gates without being noticed?"

Minako flew threw the long grass with grace. "We aren't going through the entrance."

Makoto looked forward. "Then how are we getting in?"

Minako grinned. "The sewers."

Eventually the girls came to a stop outside the castle walls where a small barred sewer entrance was hardly noticeable. Makoto's body would hardly fit through the entrance even if it weren't blocked off.

She whined. "Minako how the hell are we suppose to get through there?"

Minako patted the brunette on the shoulder. "Trust me on this I've done this before." She crouched down placing both of her hands on the outer bars and pulled hard. The entire caging came off with ease. "It's not really in place, I made sure of this a long time ago."

The girls crawled in through the entrance as tight as it was. Minako felt comfortable in the fact that she successfully avoided any confrontation with demons, and that the location she had found was undetectable.

The sewer walls were dull and smooth as Makoto brushed against it. The ground was covered in sludge and old water as they maneuvered there way further in. Makoto looked forward to Minako who was leading the way. She blushed. 'There's so much that I didn't know about you.'

Minako looked back at Makoto stopping momentarily. "I really hope that nothing lives in here." She swiped her hand through a loose cobweb. "I've trudged through much worse conditions, don't worry." She laughed.

Makoto mumbled not taking notice that Minako had stopped, "I'm beginning to wonder what my life is going to be like around you. Ooof!" She walked right into Minako causing both girls to fall to the ground.

"Ow Mako-chan! Watch where you're going!" Minako pleaded as began to try and pick herself up from the ground, only to find that she was unable to under Makoto's weight. 'Dare I?'

Minako turned herself over so that she was looking into Makoto's eyes as the girl pushed herself up.

Both stopped as Minako whispered, "I suppose you have plenty on your mind." She carefully took her hand wiping away some slime that Makoto had gotten on her face.

Makoto blushed intensely. "Minako..." She breathed. "I'm sorry." Makoto quickly pulled herself off of the girl, taking a seat near the dirtied wall. Her clothes were covered in the black and green muck and the smell of the sewer was nearly unbearable. "I suppose even I have my blonde moments." She said smirking at Minako.

Minako pouted. "You have no idea how annoying blonde jokes get after so long." She launched herself at Makoto yelling. "If you do it again I'll kill you!" Minako collided with Makoto hitting her right arm.

"AHHH!!" Makoto cried as she was crushed by Minako's weight. She quickly breathed the pain out.

Minako chuckled evilly. "Heh... " She was enjoying the small argument far too much.

Makoto clenched her eyes shut and mumbled. ".. Right, don't make a blonde joke again. I'll take that into mind. You really don't have to be so harsh though." She looked at Minako who was sprawled out awkwardly on her body. The girl seemed highly amused. "Minako, will you tell me more about the senshi? How did we die?"

Minako's happy expression turned almost immediately to a frown. 'Talk about a mood killer.' She sighed "It's not something that is very easy to talk about Mako-chan. Even after all these years it's even hard to admit exactly what happened. I will... do my best to tell you... eventually. For now let's just focus on our goal."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You call this focusing on our goal?"

Minako was taken aback by Makoto's sudden bluntness. 'You think you can take the upper hand like that?' She moved her body purposefully so that she grinded her knee into Makoto's thigh.

"Agghhh! Mina!" She clenched her eyes shut again. 'So cruel...'

Minako got up and reached down and yanked Makoto up by her arm. "We need to keep moving." She said in a stern voice and then swiftly began to run through the stale water.

* * *

Ami breathed heavily as they neared the end of the long dirt corridor. "Rei-chan how long do you think we have until we get to this source of yours." 

Rei looked sharply at Ami. "I hate it when people call me that." She frowned again realizing what she said. "I'm sorry Ami… I kind haven't been around people for a long time."

Ami nodded taking to mind what was said. "What do you mean?"

Rei ignored her and continued forward only muttering as they came to an opening. "We are here."

The room was perfectly illuminated with thousands of tiny white lights. The size of it couldn't have been larger than the average house with several openings to tunnels that seemed to lead to it. It was obvious that someone had been staying in the chamber due to the many pillows that seemed to act as bedding and stocked food on the dug out shelves.

Ami looked in awe at the underground hide out. "Who lives here?"

Rei grumbled. "You'll meet her soon enough bring him over here." She indicated towards the pillows.

The girls carefully removed the armor from Artemis' body so that they could get a better feel for how he was doing.

Ami smiled. "I know this might sound foolish after taking him all the way here, but I didn't think that it would be appropriate to ask you earlier. Who is this man?"

Rei laughed a little. "You really shouldn't be so trusting. His name is Artemis… He's Minako's companion, but more importantly he is part of the resistance to the king."

Ami pondered. 'So Minako is working against the king then? I really hope that she's not the reason that all of this is going on. If she gets Makoto harmed I will make sure she pays…. Then again... Makoto would most likely be supportive of any plan to fight against Gilgamesh. I will just have to make sure that it is not acted upon prematurely without a good plan.'

Ami looked around the room again. "Then this is the head quarters for the resistances operation?"

Rei nodded.

Ami sat down next to Artemis. "No more than eleven people could fit in this room comfortably, not to mention get here by the means that we did. It just... seems like it's a small operation."

Rei turned her back to Ami. "It's better than no hope at all isn't it? You'd be surprised at what eleven people can do." She looked down the opening of another tunnel leading to the room. "Kami... thank you."

A woman with extraordinary long black wavy hair walked slowly down the tunnel in a pale yellow flowing dress. When she came into the light her face was filled with terror and she rushed to the side of Artemis.

She cried grabbing his head in her hands. "Artemis what did that bastard do to you?"

Rei walked behind Luna placing her hand on her shoulder. "I don't know the details Luna, but he literally crashed down upon us. I knew we couldn't bring him to anyone in the castle so I brought him here."

Luna smiled. "I'm glad to see you actually brought someone who could help."

Rei turned towards Ami in confusion. "You knew how to help him and you've just been sitting here?" She crossed her arms and went to the other side of the room. "More so, you know each other?"

Ami nodded. "It's not like you would have let me taken care of him in the first place. As for Luna, I have only met her once by means of my father. She's the one that ordered me to retrieve Makoto."

Artemis groaned slowly as he came too. "Luna..."

Luna kissed his forehead and looked at Ami. "Please do what you can for him."

Ami nodded. "I will try my best. My medical skills are still inadequate in comparison with most doctors, but I think that I can relieve him of his pain. I will need some materials though, you have bandages I presume?" She looked to Luna who nodded. "Once this is over you will tell me what exactly is going on and why you searched Makoto and I out."

Luna nodded scampering out from the pillows to retrieve bandages. "Rei don't just stand there. Help me get whatever medical supply we can offer."

Rei scoffed moving out of her place to do as she was ordered. "I don't know how you can forgive her so easily for not taking any action."

Luna snapped. "Well I'm sure you gave her one of you death stares that would scare anyone off into not doing something they want to. Not everyone is out to betray you, and you should get used to it. More so you should get used to her and Makoto because you'll be working with them both much more now that you are together. I didn't raise you to be egotistical and as immovable as you are. "

Rei looked down at the ground in anger, and continued to look through the piles of junk for something useful.

Ami tending to Artemis' wounds kindly said. "Really Luna there is no need. She's quite right I should have done something earlier." She rapped a bandage neatly around Artemis' head tying it in a small knot. "She didn't do anything to provoke me to do otherwise, I was just afraid." Ami looked from one raven haired woman to the other. "Are you her mother?" She indicated to Luna.

Luna's eyes widened. "What? Of course I'm not her mother do I look like I've had a child?"

Rei snickered. "You sure as hell are old enough to be my mother."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows and stomped over to Rei. "You are just as unappreciative and down right rude to me as you were in the old days!" She yelled.

Ami watched in confusion as the two went back and forth. It seemed as if the entire cavern was going to explode.

"Well I don't remember these old days like you do because I'm not an old hag!" Rei yelled back.

"I should have let them eat you, and waited another five hundred years for you to be reborn you snotty little brat!" Luna retorted

The girls bickering was interrupted as the wall behind then literally exploded in dust. The smokescreen settled as a thick layer of dirt on both of them and a large hole appeared. From the hole came voices.

"I told you that if we both kicked at the same time it would collapse in!" Minako poked her head through the hole laughing at Luna and Rei's appearance. She looked behind her. "Mako-chan I was right! We are here." She jumped out of the hole and brushed off Luna's shoulders. "Sorry." It was then that she realized who was on the pillows behind Ami.

Ami was eyeing Minako strangely as she drew towards her with a worried look on her green smudged face. 'This can't be the one that everyone has been going on about. She's nothing.' She looked over to Artemis who was still unconscious 'I forgot this is here friend.'

Minako rushed to Artemis' side. "Artemis what happen? Is this because of what I did today?" She looked at Luna. "Is he going to be okay? What happened?"

Ami smiled at her kindly. "He'll be just fine. I've already stopped the bleeding from his head, and everything else seems to be pretty minor.

Minako smiled and hugged Ami. "I missed your brain." Sewer sludge from her body rubbed off onto Ami causing the girl to contort her face.

Luna smirked. "I'd ask why you are so happy, but I'm pretty sure I already know. Ami, Rei, I would like you to meet Minako Aino your born to be leader."

Crumbling from behind the group caught them all off guard. "Born to be leader my ass." A large green and black smudge crawled from the hole. "Just kick it in she tells me. Don't worry about that giant fall into the sewer ravine behind you." She splattered sludge from her body onto the floor. "You really could have warned me Mina."

Minako grinned evilly. "You disserved it... Besides there was a ladder."

Rei looked between the two then back at Luna who shook her head.

Makoto looked behind Minako finally noticing her blue haired friend. "Ami?!"

Ami stood up and ran up to Makoto hugging her and in the process getting covered in sludge. "Mako-chan! I was so afraid when you didn't meet me after the test. Where have you been?"

Minako murmured. "Sure you don't mind if she's all over you."

Luna nudged her in the ribs. "Don't be so callous." She walked over to Artemis and sat down by him gently. "You sure as hell better give me a good reason as to why you transformed, and you better give it to me fast." She looked sternly at Minako.

The whole room was silenced by the intensity between the two.

Minako stood up straight and walked over to Luna. "I didn't have a choice Makoto and I were attacked by a large mob of monsters. It was either I let her die or I transform and save her life."

Luna brushed Artemis' hair. "Why then may I ask where you particularly reckless in choosing an area in which you would be attacked?"

Minako frowned. "I wanted to make sure of the fact of who she was, and I thought..."

She was interrupted swiftly. "That is just it Minako... You didn't think at all. You know damn well that we could have told you for certain whether she was a senshi or not, but you decided to play games and figure that out on your own." She huffed. "In doing so you risked countless lives, and possibly compromised the mission, and..."

Artemis squeezed her hand attempting to sit up. "Give her a break Luna… I haven't seen her smile like that in years." He coughed and groaned.

Most of the room excluding Ami and Makoto praised his awakening.

Luna smiled. "I'm so glad your okay… but she should be reprimanded for her actions you can't just..."

He interrupted her again. "There are more important things to discuss."

Luna patted his hand and looked at the girls. "You always have been too soft."

Artemis' tone became serious. "Minako you need to resurface immediately the king is on a rampage, and if he doesn't find you soon I am most positive that all blame will come to you." He whimpered as he attempted to sit up straight again cracking his neck. "Take Makoto with you I told him that you were training."

Makoto mumbled. "I'm really getting sick of everyone knowing me before I get the chance to even meet them."

Artemis added. "Make sure you do everything that he asks of you, he is not in a forgiving mood, and I don't want to lose any of you now that we are together again. When you feel that it's safe I have some important information to tell you."

Minako tilted her head. "What is it?"

Artemis laughed. "I visited Setsuna. She revealed to me the location of a crystal. More of that later though, you have to go now."

Luna sighed. "You climbed on the ledges again, and fell didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a cat anymore."

He laughed. "I question that a lot." He looked at Ami and Rei. "Thank you two for your help, I might not be alive otherwise. I have to ask you to return to your room immediately, so that you are not questioned about your whereabouts. We will meet here again in two days at midnight, don't be late."

They all nodded in agreement, and began to leave.

Artemis yelled after them. "Be careful!"

Luna snarled at him. "Someone should tell you that."

* * *

Heh well I hope you enjoyed that one. I kind of have this picture in my head that has been stuck there of Luna just going off on everybody for anything that's not suitable to her. I am really glad that most of the group is back together again, well the inners... As for the outers coming into the picture all I can say is I'm a major Haruka and Michiru fan so you can guess. Yay! Tell me what you think as always and thanks for reading. Sage 


	12. Lessons of Time

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews that you are putting in. They really motivate me to continue writing this fic and give me a feel for what I can do to make my writing better. We are really getting into the parts of this story that I have been looking forward to writing so... get ready for some romance, drama, and action! Sage

* * *

Minako and Makoto stood at the doors of the throne room. The doors were tall and threatening, the deadly silence from within didn't bring comfort to either of the girls. They stood close together waiting for an opportune moment which would never come. The sewer sludge dried a thick crust over their armor, there was no time available to come to the king in a presentable fashion. The two looked at each other and stepped forward.

Minako patted her hands on her sides impatiently. 'I'm going to have to be very careful with my words. If I'm not, he might take this out on Makoto instead of me.' She looked her companion up and down. 'I won't let him hurt you. We will find another way to save Usagi if it comes to that.'

Makoto glanced over at Minako to try and see if she was as nervous as she was. 'What if he finds out about Mina? Everything she's worked for will have been flushed down the drain.' She remembered the gleaming figure of Venus in her head. 'The only reason she had to transform was to save my ass. Damnitt!' She was interrupted from her thoughts as Minako's small voice piped up.

The blonde tried to look as encouraging as possible. "It will be okay Mako-chan, let's go." She reached to open the door, but stopped short as Makoto grabbed her hand. She looked at the girl, catching intent green eyes bearing into her.

"Commander..." Makoto started.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Stop with that stuff, we are partners. You are no lower than I am and I'm not going to be able to work with you if you keep on assuming that you are."

Makoto moved in front of her. "Whatever, if this gets you into trouble I don't know what I'd do."

Minako attempted to push her out of the way. "You don't have to worry about that, let's go."

Makoto's eyes burned in determination. "I will not let you fail. If it comes to the point that your mission is sacrificed I want you to blame it on me! I don't care if he reprimands me. Let me do this for you!"

Minako grinned lowering her head so that Makoto could not see her eyes. "You think you're so strong?" She moved inches away from Makoto grabbing her dirtied collar and pulling her closer so that their eyes met. Several demons and man alike stared at them as they strolled by.

Makoto was confused as she was pulled in. 'I would do anything to protect you. Does that make me strong?' She uttered her answer. "Yes."

Minako growled. "I will make this clear. If you make your blood my shield I can not forgive you. Do you understand?" She pushed her away and opened the door nodding for her to follow. 'Mako-chan… I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I can't take your blood on my hands once more.'

Makoto stumbled backwards and then proceeded to follow her in. 'What the hell was that? She seemed hurt that I would even think of helping her.' She eyed Minako's. 'I don't care what she said I will not let him hurt her.'

As Makoto walked into the room all that was visible was a large hulking mass sitting in the throne, a small petite figure sitting next to it. Minako walked forward into the room with ease and confidence. She acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary. However, Makoto felt as if something were horribly wrong. As they drew closer it became apparent, the woman that sat next to the beastly king looked lifeless and pale. Her body was frail, she barely took up half of the massive throne she was sitting in. Her eyes weren't visible through the delicate black mask she wore on her face.

Makoto stared on in wonder. 'This is the queen that everyone stills their raging hearts for? She couldn't be the magnificent light that saved me that day.' She looked over at Minako nervously who still didn't show any indication of worry for the queen who seemed to be near deaths cold touch. 'She would be freaking out if this wasn't normal, I'm sure.'

Gilgamesh raised one hand motioning the girls to stop their advance. Minako knelt nodding towards Makoto to do the same.

Makoto kept a straight face, but felt her heart beating fast in her chest. 'This feels so wrong. We shouldn't be here.'

Gilgamesh reached down clutching Serenities hand in his own. "… Where have you been?" His voice was low and raspy, but Minako could sense no anger.

Minako lifted her head to look at him. "Training sire. I wanted to test out the..." He held up his hand again requesting silence.

Makoto looked from one to the other. 'She looks like a puppet at his hands. I guess that's what she wants him to feel.'

He slowly let go of the pale white hand, and rose from his chair. "Have you been informed upon what has occurred today?" He walked towards the two women. "I will assume so. I was convinced that the happenings in the forest were your doing." He stopped momentarily.

Minako froze keeping her head downward so that Gilgamesh could not see her fear. 'Does he remember who I am?'

Gilgamesh walked over to Minako, standing directly in front of her. He reached out and tilted her head upward to look at him.

She stared on not knowing how to react as she looked into the glowing blue eyes of the beastly king.

Makoto squirmed. 'This doesn't feel right.' She closed her eyes trying to will away her anger, but the fury was building up quickly inside her.

"Sire, I assure you that I had nothing to do with the..." Minako uttered

Gilgamesh glared at her roaring. "Shut up!" He knelt down so that even his hulking form was level with her. "Was it good for you?"

Minako stared at him trying to figure out what he was saying. "I'm not sure what you're indicating."

Makoto breathed heavily. She tried to focus and keep her cool, but the proximity of the heat and Minako's uneasy voice was causing her skin to crawl. 'Stop touching her you bastard. Blame it on me.' She begged inwardly.

Gilgamesh moved his hand to the back of Minako's head grabbing her golden hair, and looking at Makoto to make sure she hadn't budged. "I thought it was you until they told me that the power was that of a senshi. You know what that means for her!" He pointed towards Serenity. "You reek of it. You're just a weak human wants, you could never be up to par with the senshi." He spat at her. "THESE DISGUSTING UNEARTHLY WANTS!"

Minako barked back at him. "Like you ever held any respect for a senshi."

Makoto started to stand up, but was stopped as three large menka came out of the darkness to hold her down to the ground. 'Damnitt Minako. I can't just sit here and watch him do this to you.'

Minako squirmed in the beasts' hold, trying to ease the pressure to the back of her head. She looked over to see Makoto pinned on the ground trying to fight the menka off of her. 'Has he finally gone mad? If I resist then he will just use force and Makoto will endure more punishment.'

Makoto yelled from under the scaly claws. "Minako!" The force on top of her was too much. She used as much strength as she could to push herself up from the ground only to have her face slammed back down into the marble floor."

Minako gasped as Gilgamesh took his other hand and wrapped it tightly around her throat, his long claws digging in. She pleaded. "I want nothing, sire. I want nothing but to protect the queen."

Gilgamesh whispered just loudly enough for Minako to hear his words. "If you cared about her, then you would have eliminated the threat to her life in the instance that it was necessary. I want to know… What was so good that would compromise that mission?" He stood up dragging her up into the air with him. She struggled for air under his tight grip and tried to pry away his hands.

Gilgamesh took her to a nearby wall ,away from the throne and Makoto's reach, and pushed her roughly up against the wall. "I'll never understand the likes of you. Minako... This is your fault. You have to be punished, and I can see this is clearly the best way." He engulfed Minako in a deep kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Before Minako could fully comprehend was going on, disgust filling her mind, Gilgamesh started to peel off her hard armor as if it were paper. The touch of the demon king made her feel like she was drying up inside. She began to cry as he took off her chest plate revealing her pale body, untouched. She screamed through tears. "Bastard!"

Makoto screamed struggling even more under the menka. "Minako!" She tried desperately to reach for the dagger tucked deep inside her boot, but was to no avail. She felt helpless, pain dug deep into her heart as she was forced to watch the woman she adored most be handled by the man she hated most in the world. She looked to the unresponsive queen. "Serenity please!" She begged.

The queen continued to sit lifelessly in her throne only glancing in the direction of her husband, and her fellow senshi.

Gilgamesh threw Minako onto the ground harshly, grabbing her hips as she tried to move away. Her body burned as his claws dug deep into the soft skin of her stomach. Blood dripped quickly down her sides. She yelled at him to stop. "No!" She had never felt so weak in her life, but continued to kick at the beast who was now attempting to take off her lower armor. It was tightened around her body and his large mangled hands were having a difficult time with it.

He growled. "I've always found that humiliation works best. I'll put you back in your place."

Makoto reached as far as she possibly could finally catching hold of the end of her hidden blade. She pushed up with all her strength once more gaining a few inches from the ground, in that instances she swiped blindly with the blade plunging it into one of the menka's eye socket. Blood sprayed everywhere as the other two menka were caught off guard as their companion fell dead to the floor. Makoto's face covered in blood moved swiftly upward towards the other two slicing their throats in one fowl swoop. She quickly realized the only way out of the situation they were in. She looked to the queen, and approached her quickly.

As the sharp claws fastened themselves above her pelvic bone to rip the remaining armor off of her he faltered as Makoto's cold voice rang out.

She glared at him in disgust, holding the blade to the Queen's cheek. "Touch her again, and I'll make it the worse mistake of your life."

Minako breathed hard, limp on the floor until she heard a loud crack.

Serenity stood tall supported by one of Makoto's bloodied hand. A fissure grew down the black mask due to Makoto's prying hand. Small droplets of red slid down her pale face as the mask shattered into pieces. Blue eyes that had once been so soft and loving, now bore down at the monstrosity in front of her.

Gilgamesh retracted his claws drawing back slowly. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was afraid the hideous cracking sound had indicated. He inwardly damned himself for becoming so unaware of the new soldier's strength. As he saw the frilly white dress behind him he uttered. "Usako." He quickly looked over to the three dead menka questioning how Makoto had escaped. 'She couldn't be that strong.'

Minako looked at the glorious stature of the queen. 'Usagi.' She tried to make out Makoto, but couldn't see her clearly, dizziness filling her head. She began to crawl away from the beast.

Usagi quivered. She seemed to be having trouble forming words. "You have no right... to ever call me that again."

Gilgamesh turned around completely trying to face Usagi. "I just wanted you to love me."

Usagi backed away into Makoto's arms. "Someone like you only knows jealousy." She cried and pointed to Minako. "How could you do that to her?"

Minako clenched her fist. 'This is our only chance.'

Gilgamesh shook his head. "She was going to make the same mistake. You don't understand I had to stop her." He looked behind him to the injured girl, and then to Makoto. He growled in her direction. "If you hurt her you will never escape."

Makoto growled back. "My job is to protect her, from the likes of you."

Gilgamesh roared getting ready to charge at Makoto. "You'll pay for this." His eyes widened in horror as he roared in pain. "Ahhhgh!"

Usagi gasped as his blood splattered upon her dress.

Minako breathed heavily her body aching all over. She had driven Gilgamesh's own sword into his back causing the beast to fall forward in agony. She hissed. "I hate you." She took out the long sword out with all her strength and plunged it forth once more. "I HATE YOU." She cried, as she dragged her bare body away from the growing pile of blood. Her pale long legs becoming covered in streaks of red as she moved. Revenge boiling for centuries fulfilled.

Makoto ran to Minako, ripping part of the large dark curtain, and wrapped it around her like a cap. She bent down grabbing one of her hands to help her up. "Minako... are you okay?" Her eyes held her sorrow.

Minako looked down at her scratched body. "Thanks to you." She paused still a little shaky as she got to her feet. She knew what had to happen though, and she felt the need to say it. "We have to leave. We have to get out of Altimara." She tied the curtains around her body tightly, and proceeded to where her armor had been flung. The small golden crystal laid in the mess of metal. "That was too close." She picked it up along with her sword.

Makoto looked up to Usagi. "Queen Serenity, can you make it out of here?" A million questions rushed to her head, but all she could think about was getting Minako the hell away from the dead king.

Usagi nodded. She walked up to Minako brushing some of her stray bangs away from her face. "I'm sorry that I caused all this." A tear ran down her face.

Minako smiled. "You never know where love can take you. It will be okay... we're all together again." 'I can't believe all of this is happening.' She tried not to look at Makoto. 'She saved me, again.'

Usagi smiled for the first time in centuries. "Then Rei is?"

Makoto felt anxious watching the two girls... 'If we can get to the underground, we can rest up and figure a plan to get out.' She felt herself drifting off into her thoughts.

Minako finally looked at Makoto daringly. "You're stronger than I had made you out to be."

Makoto smiled. 'Only because it was you.'

They began to make their way to the door, and were about to exit when Mamoru growled rolling over, blood spilling from his wounds. "You'll never escape." He took a gem out of his armor and smashed it on the ground. A large ringing ran through the air, and cries of hundreds of menka were heard.

Minako's eyes widened. "Usagi we have to run!"

They burst through the throne room doors to find menka awaiting their arrival. The menka snarled hungrily looking at Minako's injured form. They immediately advanced jaws launching first. "Back the fuck off." She pulled out her blue blade and readied herself for battle.

Minako nodded in her direction weapon drawn.

One by one the many colored menka fell. Eventually only three royal blue menka were left. They held large spears ready to pin the traitors to the wall.

Makoto sighed. "This is too easy."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "All that and you still want a challenge?"

Usagi smiled inwardly. 'They still would fight for me?' The three menka charged in simultaneously roaring a loud battle cry. Their weapons were inches away from the girls when they suddenly stopped.

The three large blue bodies dropped to the floor perfectly together to reveal Rei, arm stretched back from releasing the three sharp arrows. She lowered her weapon slowly looking at the three women, and the soft blue eyes of the queen. Serenity's smile caused her to feel a relief that had never come before.

Ami came around the corner of the hallway covered in blood. "Rei! Don't leave me behind like that." She screamed as a menka came stumbling after her.

Rei lifted her bow quickly again and shot. The arrow flew fast digging through the menka's skull and pinning its dead body to wall. "I thought you might be able to handle one or two on your own."

Ami frowned at Rei. "Some people haven't been raised to be brutes."

Makoto rolled her eyes

Ami ran forward to Makoto placing her hand on her arm. She looked at Minako. "A hideous noise rang throughout the castle and the menka went mad, they started killing all the humans. We came up here as soon as we could. We plowed through the enemy.. mostly thanks to Rei." She brushed Makoto's arm. "What happened?"

Minako moved away from the two. "There's no time for that. I'm glad to see you are here." She said looking from Rei to Ami.

Rei nodded. She head towards Usagi. "I'll protect you, Serenity." She took her place in front of her. "At all costs."

Usagi frowned. "Rei..." She stood behind her. 'She called me Serenity... Does she not remember who I am?' Thoughts of days of the ravened haired girl running after her calling her odango-atama rushed into her head. Minako obviously does, but the rest?'

Minako nodded towards Ami. "No offense, I'm going to be much more use to us fighting." She tried to smile at the blue haired girl. "Stay in the back and help Rei in protecting the Queen, and find a way out of here. 'Ami won't do us any good if she's charging in, she'll be better in back finding a way out.' She looked at Makoto. 'Yeah way better in the back.'

Ami proceeded as Minako asked. "I've already been thinking about that. As far as I'm concerned there's really no alternative to heading straight into it."

Usagi gasped holding her hand up to her mouth, causing all the girls to look at her. "What about Setsuna?"

Minako looked down at the ground. "Unless you have enough power, there's no hope of freeing her right now. I haven't seen it personally but the chains that bind her are of a special magic. Without more than one senshi's power I'm afraid it's doomed."

Makoto looked over to Minako. "We're leaving someone behind?" She questioned. 'I wouldn't take Minako as someone to do such a thing even in this amount of danger. I wonder if somethings wrong.'

Minako nodded. 'Theirs no chance in hell we can take on all those menka, even if I transform, it's a slim possibility.'

Usagi argued. "I won't leave her behind. You know as well as I do that as soon as we get out of here there's hardly a chance that we will be able to make it back in. I think I have enough power to save her. If I can't do it on my own we'll use the silver crystal." She began to walk in the direction she knew Setsuna was captive. "Come on." She looked behind her to the baffled girls.

Minako raised her sword up, and sighed. "You heard the queen." She followed suit. 'Their shouldn't be too many Menka in that direction, but this will make getting out of here even harder.'

* * *

Eh… got a bit graphic there... I originally made it a lot worse but reading it over and over spell checking a revising basically made me want to cry too much. Soo I decided to spare you all the crying, and only made it slightly disturbing.. yuck.. This definitely isn't nearing the end of the story just yet. There is a lot more things that have to happen. Anyways tell me what you think. Poor Minako... I really didn't want to do that but I thought it was probably the only thing that would drive Mako-chan into getting so pissed that she'd so something more drastic than usual.Sage 


	13. The Heart

God.. I'm so happy it's summer again! I know it's been a long time but lifes been hell. Things are finally calm again hahahaah and I literally have nothing better to do than write SM fanfiction! Anyways I hope that you like this chapter. I've already started writing the next one. We are getting pretty far in. Tell me what you think about this chapter, thanks so much for sticking with me and for your words of support. Sorry for the long wait. Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls walked down the cold stone hallways past the throne room following their leader, Serenity, her blood splattered dress trailing behind her as she quickly moved forward into the darkness. Makoto stayed close by watching carefully the path that they tread.

'Shit... Ami's right the further we get from the entrance the harder its going to be to get out. Those bastards are probably planning our torture right now.' She glanced back at Minako who was wedged between Ami and Rei. 'Even Minako agreed that we should leave this Setsuna woman behind. Why are we even listening to this woman? She obviously doesn't have a clue as to what she's doing.' She looked back at Serenity seeing that she had stopped. Makoto followed suit and slowed to a stop. They stood in front of a stone wall. 'The hell?'

Usagi lifted her hand carefully up to the wall. "She's here." She announced.

Ami stepped towards the wall. "I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but there is no possible way that we can break through a stone wall. That would take hours." She stepped in front of the wall looking up and down. "These stones are probably fairly thick as well."

Usagi laughed. "Mars blow it up!"

Makoto and Ami looked between each other slightly confused.

Minako stepped forward. "Usagi, they don't have that capability." She held out her hand grasping the golden crystal. 'If I transform they will have a spot on target to follow. Then again we've already been found out, no need to hide it anymore.' She backed away from the group allowing her some room. "It's about time I got out of these curtains anyways." She smiled at Makoto then cried out. "Venus Crystal Power Makeup!" The golden light flashed over the group, and in an instance Minako was dressed down in her orange fuku.

Ami and Rei gasped as Venus stepped forward towards the wall from the spot Minako had come from. They watched as Minako yelled. "VENUS LOVE ME KISS!"

The stones of the wall crackled and fell as golden light overtook it. A large hole appeared revealing a moonlit room.

Usagi nodded to Venus and then crawled through the large hole.

'God she's so beautiful.' Makoto smiled walking slowly towards the hole where Venus stood tall waiting. She began to step through the hole, but found she was held back by a gloved hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Venus' blue eyes looking at her seriously.

"I need you to stay out here. The youma will be arriving shortly, you and Rei make sure we don't get blocked in." Minako let go of Makoto's shoulder allowing her hand to slide gently down her back as she moved forward into the hole.

Makoto nodded blushing slightly. "Be careful." She stepped back taking a place by Rei, she held her blade ready for the enemy.



Rei rolled her eyes as Minako vanished fully into the room. "Please, hide your emotions better."

Makoto turned a deep red. "Like you would know anything about emotions aside from anger."

Rei muttered. "It's sickening."

Ami frowned. 'So it isn't just me that noticed.'

Usagi coughed as the dust from the settling stone moved into her lungs she stepped carefully over the jagged rocks. As she came into the dark room she noticed immediately the rusted black chains coming from the darkest spot of the room. She cried out. "Setsuna? Are you here?"

Setsuna's voice came muffled. "Usagi you have to leave now. Don't feel you are abandoning me, you won't get out in time if you do this."

Usagi whimpered. "I am not leaving you here after so many years." She ran up to the chains holding Setsuna, grabbing at the chains that bound her tugging hard.

Setsuna lowered her head. "So you haven't realized yet." She watched as Usagi tried desperately to loosen the chains, and then looked up to see Venus coming through the stone wall. "How could you even let her come here? You know there is no chance."

Minako sighed. "You know Usagi, she had to try." Minako looked at the chains. "Stand back." She pointed at the chains. "Crescent Beam!" The large beam of gold light fired out of her finger hitting the chains directly. The chains glowed a deep purple, and the beam dissipated.

Setsuna screamed as the purple glow grew and the chains came alive tightening around her body.

"Setsuna!" Usagi cried. Grabbing at the chains again this time finding that they were extremely hot, she let go quickly as her skin burned against the metal. "I'll use the crystal." She looked back at Minako.

Setsuna whispered her voice pained. "No, Serenity. Please no." She coughed as the chains tightened around her throat. Her red eyes widened. 'The crystal is...'

Minako moved to Usagi. "Please princess… You don't have the strength it could kill you." She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "We will come back for Setsuna. They won't kill her, she's of use." A tear moved down her face. "We have to leave her behind."

Usagi whimpered and pointed to Setsuna's chocking figure. "If I don't do something now Setsuna will die!" She pulled her hands in front of her chest. "After all that I have done to both of you, you've suffered so long. I have to try. Don't you understand Mina-chan? I have to try..."

Minako nodded, stepping back. 'She's made up her mind. There's no stopping her.'

Usagi summoned the silver crystal, a large white crystal came from her chest.



Setsuna struggled underneath the tightening chains feeling the air escaped from her lungs as the chains tightened more. 'The crystal, but I thought that.' She looked at Minako her eyes widening in fear. She hoped that Minako would catch her desperate thoughts. 'No!'

Usagi cried out. "Moon Crystal Power." The crystal glowed a bright white light that filled the room, the crystal glowed hot. Usagi tried to focus the power on the chains, but found that she couldn't, she looked back to Minako. "Something wrong!" The crystal cracked turning a deep black and red color. The room became dark, the moonlight itself blotched out from the fog like smoke filling the room.

Minako reached forward trying to find Usagi. "Where are you? What happened?" The darkness settled again, revealing the glowing moon.

"… Idiot, didn't even realize that the crystal wasn't her own." A deep feminine voice sounded through the room.

Rei jumped through the gaping hole in the wall. "What's going on!? We heard you scream." She looked from Minako to the settling darkness. "Where's the Queen?"

The room cleared completely revealing a woman with long dark black curly hair. She wore armor much like, Minako's, black but with small black roses carved into the armguards. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, one of her long pale hands caressed Usagi's face. While the other held a blood red blade to her throat. Massive black wings covered her back taking up half of the small room. She looked up to Minako her purple eyes glowing slightly, they held certain ferocity in them.

Minako screamed stepping forward towards Usagi and the demon. "Let her go, or I'll."

The demon's dark figure rose swooping the sleeping figure of Usagi in her arms. "You'll what?" She bent her head down to Usagi's forehead gently kissing it with her lushes red lips. "Don't you see she's mine now?" Usagi's eyes closed quickly as she appeared to faint. The demon stepped slowly backwards towards the window.

Rei held up her bow holding the sharp arrow back ready to fire. 'If I do this wrong I will hit the queen. But if she gets away we may never see her again. What should I do?'

The demon stepped back further towards the window, smiling revealing sharp white vampire like teeth. "If you want her then you'll have to find me first." She winked. "I'll leave you with a clue though, I am everywhere and anywhere the darkness lies. The cause of destruction, the heart of evil." She laughed. "And this time around, I will not lose." She looked over to Setsuna. "Such an annoyance. I won't have you telling them the future or the past." In a matter of seconds the demon had thrown a large amount of black energy at Setsuna and simultaneously crashed through the windows behind her.

Rei gasped. "Serenity!"

Minako eyes widened as she watched the chains holding Setsuna turned to stone, then slowly her entire body. 'No time for her now. Usagi!' She ran towards the window readying an attack at the demon that was now flying away.



Rei dropped her bow immediately, and ran towards the window launching herself at the demon. She gasped as she managed to grab the black boot on her left foot. "I won't let you take her!" She screamed.

The demon laughed. "Now that's what I call persistence. What where you going to do, tackle me and your precious Queen to the ground?" She looked down to the ground far beneath them.

Rei's eyes widened in anger. 'Perhaps I didn't really think this one through, but I couldn't let her go!' She yelled. "Serenity wake up!"

Usagi's eyes shot open she looked up at the pale skin of her kidnapper. 'I heard Rei's voice, but where is she?' Purple eyes shot down at her as she realized the Queen had woken. Usagi gasped as she looked into the face of her capture. "Let me go!!"

The demon grinned largely. "If you insist your highness." She pushed Usagi out of her arms, and let her drop, her body falling through the air. She then looked at the ravened haired girl on her boot. "I suggest you go after her." She kicked Rei off of her boot.

Usagi screamed as she fell through the air Rei sailing after her. She yelled at Rei. "I CAN'T SUMMON MY WINGS!"

Rei looked down in terror as the ground became more and more clear. 'We are going to die. I was useless.'

From above Minako yelled. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN." The gold chain sailed through the air. 'I can't save both of them.' She frowned and targeted Usagi.

The chain came flying at Usagi, it was nearly five feet away when the black winged demon darted underneath Serenity catching her and looking at Rei. She lifted a finger up in the air as the chain closed in on Usagi. "Nuh-uh." The dark red blade swiped through the air at the chain, cutting it causing it to disappear.

"DAMNITT!" Minako cursed. 'There's not enough time.' She cried out again. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The demon laughed falling near Rei through the air. "How much do you want to live?" She grinned. "I can give you the power."

Rei snarled. "The senshi will find you bitch." The ground was nearly ten feet down, and Rei felt the proximity of her death. 'Serenity, I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'

Usagi screamed. "REI!"

"Have it your way." With a large gust of her large black wings the demon flew backwards, and off into the distance.

"Minako please… find her." Rei whispered. Just before she hit the ground Rei was stopped. The golden chain wrapped tightly around her right leg. She sighed. 'Thank you.'



Minako stood at the edge of the window trying to hold up Rei's weight, but finding it incredibly hard due to the distance the chain had flown. Her feet began to slip off the edge. "No!" She cried. Suddenly she felt arms sweep from behind her embracing her stomach, and holding her tightly. She sighed in relief. "Makoto."

Ami's eyes furrowed. "Where's Rei and Serenity?" She pulled hard on Minako's body pulling her back.

Minako sighed steadying the chain. "Serenity was taken." She breathed hard. "And... ugh... Rei's fat ass is at the end of this chain."

Ami peered out the window looking at the dangling figure in the distance. "Drop her."

Minako's eyes widened. "What?!"

Ami looked down at Rei. "That distance isn't dangerous now that you've stopped her fall. She'll be fine, and really, do you think we have the time to pull her up?" She turned her back to Minako walking out the door. She looked at the stone figure now melded to the wall. "Petrified."

Minako frowned. "We'll find a way." She let the chain slip from her hands the gold dissipating into the air, and grabbed the bow and arrows laying on the ground throwing it out the window. She walked after Ami looking at Setsuna's stone body. 'We will come back for you, Setsuna.' She looked over her shoulder towards the broken window, glass was scattered over the floor. 'I've failed you once again.' Minako looked back stepping over the rocky hole, and out into the hallway.

Makoto stared at Minako as she came out of the dark room. 'Something is obviously wrong, where's Rei and Serenity?' She stepped forward moving past Ami to Minako. "What happened?"

Minako looked towards the ground in shame. "We have to go."

Ami scoffed. "The Queen has been kidnapped. Rei's on the ground, probably chasing after knowing her."

Makoto gasped. "Kidnapped? How?" She raised her hand to her head. "How did Rei get on the?" She shook her head. "Never mind, we have to go I've already taken out two menka." She indicated to the green scaled lumps down the hall. "They know we are here, that's for sure, but what they are planning I'm not sure." Makoto nodded to Ami. "We could use a way out if you have any plans?"

Ami nodded. "A few now that our numbers are smaller, I just hope you have the stomach for it." She looked back to Minako. "You both are far too recognizable at this point to get out in stealth. I can go about this building fairly unnoticed, so long as I have menka escorting me. Detransform."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Venus is our only way out, we can't take on that many menka."

Ami muttered putting a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Not everything we do has to be violent."

Minako muttered. "I see what you're saying." In a flash she was once again clad in the drapes of the throne room.

Ami looked to Makoto. "Grab the menka you killed."

Makoto gulped. "You're not serious."



Minako growled. "This isn't the time." She walked down the hall and grabbed both of the menka by the jaw dragging them down the hall to Makoto and Ami. She looked at the corpses. 'Good she didn't cut them up to much, we'll be less noticeable.' She took her blade and slit the menka's back in a vertical slice. She then looked to Makoto. "What are you waiting for." She took her hand and began to scoop out the pink entrails of the beast.

Makoto kneeled down taking her menka and slicing its back as well. "I think I liked the idea of fighting our way out better."

Minako frowned. "I liked it when we had magical pens to do this for us." She sighed digging out the entrails of the monster. The smell was overwhelming. 'The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can find Usagi… Rei… you're her only hope now.'

Rei gasped as the chain dissipated and the encircling around her leg loosened causing her to fall the seven feet left between her and the ground. Her body spun as she fell, she pulled her legs in front of her, landing on her feet with a thud. Rei looked to the skies and the disappearing black dot she knew was the Queen.

A loud crash sounded from behind her. Dust poofed in a circle as the bow and arrow hit the ground. Rei ran towards her weapon grabbing it. 'That's a good enough sign if any to move forward, thank you Minako.'

"Serenity." She ran forward her feet lagging behind as she attempted to run faster than she ever had done before. 'I can't let that thing get away with her.' She stopped and looked again at the black dot that seemed to be landing in the forest. 'I will get you back.'

Rei stuck one of the many charms she carried in her clothing to the ground. 'Hopefully they will be able to find me if I drop these on the way.' She began running again at full speed. First Gilgamesh, now this thing. Why does everyone want to get their hands on the Queen so badly? Is Serenity really that powerful?' She breathed heavily coming to the entrance of the forest.

She thought back to the soft blue eyes looking at her. 'I have to protect her.'

Usagi struggled in the arms of the demon crying. "REI!" She got one of her hands free, and began pounding it on the chest of the demon. 'Rei's dead, and it's my fault if I had been smart enough.' She shook her head trying to free her body from the demon.

The demon hissed. "You're just as much a pain in the ass as the first time I met you." She grinned. "Things are different this time though, now aren't they?" She cackled. "Do you know how happy I was to learn that the silver crystal had gone missing? Giving that idiot lover of yours power was the best thing I ever did."

Usagi after much fighting freed one of her legs, and plunged it into the demons right arm causing her to let go of both her legs. "Who are you?" Usagi screamed.

"Do you really want to die that badly? I thought you already figured out you can't fly anymore princess." The demon snarled holding Usagi up with one hand.

Usagi's voice became low. "You would have killed me by now if you didn't need me for some reason."



The demon laughed. "Surprising. You're not as naïve these days now are you?"

Usagi struggled her hands grasping the demons around her throat. "I won't be used again." She gasped as the demons hold became tighter. 'Mamoru used me… I won't let evil use me again against my friends. I won't let anyone else die for my sake.'

The demon sighed in exasperation. "I see that flying isn't going to be an option anymore." She grabbed hold of Usagi's legs again tightening her grip, falling to the forest below. She yelled through the air as they fell. "I want the crystal. What other use would you be to me? I won't let anyone use it against me again."

Usagi grumbled as the demon's claws dug into her flesh. "Like I would know where it is, you took it! Why do you keep saying again? Who are you?"

The two came crashing through the trees, but before the demon crashed into the ground she gave one more beat from her large wings and landed softly to the ground releasing Usagi. "You have got to be kidding me. You really don't remember where you hid it?"

Usagi finally got a chance to see the full embodiment of her enemy. She looked hard at the monsters face the dark armor seemed to almost disappear in the night but her purple eyes glowed. "I didn't hide it. Why would I have fallen for your trap if I had known that it was missing?" She looked down to the wrist guards on the demon. "It can't be."

The demon smiled. "So it finally hit you did it? The body is newer, I understand why it would take you so long. This one was called the demon queen, she wasn't as suitable as the Sailor Galaxia, but I've found it to be good enough." She winked at Usagi holding up the snake covered arm guards. "The only star crystal I want is yours, now where is it?"

Usagi gasped. "Marie, the demon Queen? But you're.. chaos. We killed you… they all died because of you." She backed away slowly. 'I have to make a run for it. I have to tell the others.' Usagi thought of the gleaming gold figure of Sailor Galaxia that she had fought so long ago.

Marie grinned. "No... you only spread my power out. You let it fill the hearts of those that have proven quite useful to me, Mamoru for instance." She laughed. "I've been building up for years what you took from me that day. Serenity, you are going to pay. Once I get your crystal I will take everything from you."

Usagi doubled back running towards the forest. A dart of black came in front of her, and Marie stood in front of her, purple eyes bearing into Usagi's blue. Marie whispered. "If you really want to go that badly. I will allow you." She took one of her pale hands and caressed Usagi's face. "Take something with you though." Marie engulfed Usagi in a deep kiss.

Usagi clawed away at Marie's armor trying to get away from her. She felt an odd trickling of blood down her face as Marie bit down into her lip. 'What is she doing?!' She could feel an odd sensation in her body, it felt warm but at the same time like it was sucking the life out of her.

Marie broke the kiss and backed away. "Don't worry princess... We'll see each other again." She flew upwards into the sky disappearing into the night.

Usagi wiped the blood from her lips and shuddered. 'What did she do?'

Footsteps came hurriedly through the woods behind her causing Usagi to turn around. Rei burst through the trees into the small opening. She cried out to Usagi. "Serenity! Are you alright? Where's the demon?" She breathed heavily bow ready.

Usagi smiled forgetting her worries. 'She's alive.'

Rei heaved. "I'm so glad I found you." She glanced around the wooded area, the demon was no where in site.

Usagi tilted her head. "The others! We have to go back and help them."

Rei looked to the ground. "Serenity, that's too dangerous. I left a way for them to find us, don't worry. Besides they have Minako on their side, they'll be fine. I can't allow you to put yourself in harms way again."

Usagi frowned. "Stop calling me that." She walked back looking up to the sky, Marie was no where in site. 'Everything has changed so much, Rei doesn't remember anything.' She looked over to the ravened haired girl her eyes filled with energy as ever. 'You promised.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft pale hands ran over her body, something that had become quite common in the two months that the affair had been taking place. Yet those pale hands still had the strange effect of giving Usagi goose bumps all over her skin. Usagi giggled mumbling, "Stop." She tangled herself up in the white sheets of her bed. She breathed out causing her cheeks to blow up. "You know that drives me insane Rei-chan."

Rei tackled the escaping Queen, her soft body wrapping around Usagi's hips propping herself up slightly to allow her long raven hair to fall gently. "That's why I do it." She whispered in a cocky voice.

Usagi turned her body around so that she was face to face with those beautiful eyes she had grown so used to. Eyes that she had yearned to look into for years, but she was too afraid. Afraid that she would ruin crystal Tokyo, afraid of what Mamouru would do, afraid of what everyone would say. It wasn't until she saw Rei... Mars... the one she had truly loved die in the battle for her against Sailor Galaxia, that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She wouldn't waste anymore time, every last second of the long life ahead of her she had planned to spend with the beautiful miko before her.

Rei took her hand and gently placed it on Usagi's soft cheek. "I love you." She tilted her head slowly embracing Usagi's delicate pink lips in her own. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead on Usagi's staring into her blue eyes.

Usagi smiled. "I love you too." She launched her arms behind Rei's head pulling herself up into arms she knew would be there to welcome her warm skin.

Rei smiled as Usagi's legs wrapped entangled themselves in her own. She ran one of her hands softly over the hip of her lover. "Then stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine." She kissed Usagi again.

Usagi frowned. "We can't live in this bliss forever… we have to tell them. We have to tell **everybody**."



Rei stopped stroking Usagi's side. She knew precisely who she was talking about. "…. You mean him." She pulled Usagi closer. 'You're mine now, I'll never let that bastard have you back.'

Usagi smiled, something about lying in Rei's arms always brought her comfort. She knew however that if she let the devious miko go any further in their cuddling she would never get what she had to say out. She wouldn't want to say what she had to say. "Rei-chan" She groaned. "Stop trying to distract me, and listen."

Rei chan laughed sliding her left leg over Usagi's hips so that she was now straddling the unsuspecting blonde. "I would never do such a thing." She ran her hands up Usagi's stomach until she reached Usagi's soft breast.

Usagi let out a soft moan. 'God I love it when you touch me... but...' She was saddened t but she needed to get this out. "Rei!" She gave the miko the sternest look she could make.

Rei frowned. She removed her hands and lowered herself so that she was lying on Usagi's chest. She could hear the thumping of her heart as she settled herself in. She whispered to Usagi. "I will never let you go. I love you too much. Even if something where to happen."

A tear ran down Usagi's cheek as she wrapped her hands around Rei's shoulders. "Rei… nothing will happen."

Rei muttered. "I will never forget this love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Are you alright Serenity?" Usagi seemed to be in deep thought, she had just stopped talking after Rei indicated that they couldn't go back. 'I just want you to be safe.' She watched as the blue eyes reconnected with her own.

Usagi whispered. "It's Usagi." She backed away. "You'll remember that when we get your crystal." She grabbed her arm trying her best not to cry, it would likely just make Rei uncomfortable. 'I just have to be patient. I should have known from past that she wouldn't remember right away who I was.' She looked up at the sky again.

Rei moved closer. 'Did I do something to offend her?' As she drew closer she noticed that Usagi's lip was bleeding slightly, a crimson line of blood tricked down her chin. She reached to her side grabbing the red belt that was so neatly fastened to her outfit. She whispered. "You're bleeding."

Usagi raised her hand to her lips feeling the stick moisture on her skin. "Oh.." She remembered the dreadful kiss she had endured earlier. 'What did she do to me? Maybe Luna will know.'

Rei lifted her hand up to Usagi's lips gently wiping away the blood with the cloth. "Here."

Usagi backed away looking at Rei's eyes which seemed to hold some pain and confusion. "Don't" She turned away from Rei facing the edge of the forest. "It's too hard."

Rei titled her head. 'What does she mean?' She couldn't help but feel a little bit untrustworthy as the Queen moved away from her. Usagi of all things didn't seem like the type to be shy about such an 

action. 'I wonder if it had anything to do with that demon. What was that thing anyways?' She looked up at the sky. "Do you know what that was? Why did it take you?"

Usagi was happy that Rei didn't pursue her offstandishness, and yet slightly disappointed. "It was an enemy that we, the sailor scouts, fought a very long time ago." She raised a hand to her forehead. "We nearly lost, but I can't imagine that she's nearly as strong as she used to be."

Rei smirked. "An old enemy comes back from the grave, how ironic."

Usagi laughed. "Cocky as always, at least some things don't change… You died at her hands once I wouldn't suggest you underestimate her."

Rei frowned. "So she's the one responsible for this disaster. She's the one that killed me."

Usagi turned around, to her disappointment Rei was looking at her confused. "No… You were all revived…" She was trying hard to block out the memories that were flooding into her head.

"_If you don't love me… I won't let you love anyone."_

Rei watched as Usagi began to cry, she moved closer. 'I should do something, but she told me not to.' She was surprised as she didn't have to move any closer Usagi had wrapped her arms around Rei's body holding her tightly. Rei awkwardly placed her hands on Usagi's back. 'This girls so confusing.'

Usagi whimpered. "How could I lose you?"

Rei uttered softly. "I'm sorry your highness… I don't remember." She raised her head quickly as she heard rustling in the bushes. 'Something's here!' She broke away from Usagi dragging her behind her. Quickly she pulled her bow holding it steady and firm. She spoke loudly. "Who's there?"

From the debts of the bushes two small menka rose. Quickly after them Ami came tumbling through the bushes. She looked wide eyed at Rei. "Drop your weapon! It's us!" She wheezed. "Didn't think we'd catch up to you so fast."

Rei slowly lowered her arrow watching as Minako and Makoto peeled off the sticky skin of the menka warriors. Makoto's face contorted as she wiped gooey blood from her face. Minako coughed and seemed to be relieved to have some fresh air to breathe.

Makoto continued to wipe the left over menka off of her. "Ami do you really think it was necessary for us to wear the disguises till we found them? Or were you just enjoying the idea of Mina and me running around as lizard men?" She spit on the ground and breathed deeply. The air of the forest was incredibly refreshing.

Ami laughed. "The idea of you two being lizard men is far more entertaining than the crude reality of it all. There could have been soldiers looking for us around the forest, as I've told you for the last thirty minutes of complaining."

Minako put her hands on her knees she finally had regained some composure. She laughed. "Rei! You did it!" She ran over to Usagi attempting to embrace her, and was surprised when the cunning queen jumped quickly out of the way. She tumbled to the ground still very tired from running in the menka suit and bumped her head. "Ow…. Usagi-chan." She rubbed her forehead.

Rei laughed shaking her head. "Baka..."

Usagi pointed at the pile of Minako disgustedly. "Where you seriously about to hug me covered in all of that?!" She crossed her arms defiantly. "I might have been half dead for the past century or two, but I think you can wait to show your happiness for my wellbeing until after you take a steamy bath or two." Usagi smiled laughing. "But I'm glad to see you too Minako… The ravened haired brute over there wouldn't go back to rescue you."

Minako smiled. "So you've become reacquainted then? I'm just glad she could take out that bastard of a demon that went flying away with you. How could you let yourself get kidnapped anyways? I mean… that demon didn't look too tough."

Usagi frowned. "We need to talk about that." He looked around Ami and Makoto expecting to see more people coming out of the forest. "Where are Luna and Artemis?"

Minako coughed. "The entrances to the underground were covered with youma searching for our whereabouts, there was no way we could get in there. Artemis and I have a second meeting place for this very occasion. I assume that the two of them will meet us there as soon as possible."

Makoto brushed her hand through her hair. "Where exactly is this place anyways?"

Minako grinned. "Not far… Why you don't think you can make it?" She nodded to Rei. "You know where it is right?"

Rei nodded stepping beside Usagi. "We'll talk about the demon later, right now we should get to safety. Let's go." She glanced at Usagi as she walked pass catching her blue eyes. 'I think she's had enough drama for the night after all' She began to walk in the direction of the second hideout.

Ami began to walk forward behind Usagi and Rei. "I think we've all had enough of this for the night."

Makoto stumbled forward, she felt a stinging sensation in her leg. 'I pushed myself to hard tonight.' She thought of all the things she had gone through in the day and began to feel the utter exhaustion she should have felt hours earlier.

Minako smiled walking up slowly to Makoto, she slid her arm gently lacing it with Makoto's. She lifted the brunette up trying to compensate for the obvious height difference with what strength she had left.

Makoto was able to stand up fully thanks to Minako's support, she breathed heavily. "Thanks."

Minako smiled evilly. "I could always carry you again if you'd like."

Makoto laughed. "I think I'll be alright. Besides you've had one hell of a night as well."

Minako watched as the others were disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Minako sighed raising her hand up to Makoto's cheek. She whispered quietly. "Mako-chan." They had gone through so much together this night. Fighting alongside each other had brought so many feelings back.

Makoto's chest beat faster as she felt the soft finger tips sink into her cheek. 'Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?' She felt the heat building up in her body, it caused her to feel uncomfortable and her immediate reaction was to back away. She was surprised when Minako wouldn't allow her.

Minako tightened her hold on Makoto as she began to move away, she slid both hands around her neck. 'I can't take it anymore. I just can't...' She breathed heavily as she moved quickly closing the distance between Makoto and herself. Her soft lips caught Makoto's perfectly.

Makoto's eyes widened. It felt as if electricity was jolting through out her entire body. She back away. Gasping as she broke the kiss. "Minako..?" She asked questioningly. Confusion and heat filled her body.

Minako looked down disappointedly. 'What am I doing?' She raised her hands to her shoulders looking away from Makoto ashamed for not being able to keep hold of her emotions. She whispered. "I'm sorry." She turned around unable to face Makoto. 'What's wrong with me… she doesn't even realize who she is.'

Makoto raised her hand to her lips feeling the cool moisture. She whispered softly. "Minako…" She quickly stepped after, her feeling the pain in her leg once more. "Gagh.." She closed one of her eyes as the pain got to her. 'What's going on?' The electric pulse her heart seemed to be emitting was taking over her body. Before she knew what was going on she felt her body go limp underneath her and the image of Minako's golden hair in the moon light fading away. Makoto's body fell slowly to the ground with a soft thump.

Minako turned around quickly watching as Makoto head felt to the ground. "Makoto?" She cried out. She quickly sank to her knees next to the sleeping brunette. "Makoto!" She shook her hard. 'She fainted?' Minako sighed. 'I've but so much stress on you today... I'm sorry.' She slowly laced her arms around Makoto's body picking her up with the last of her strength and followed after the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading eveyone. I'll post again soon. Sage


	14. Haze

As she opened her eyes everything was a haze, slowly her surroundings became less fuzzy. Sensation returned

to her body like little pin pricks, needles crawling all over her skin. Rubbing her eyes with her dirtied gloves

everything came into picture.

**BAM!**

She grasped for air as the ground shook like roaring thunder. A continuous rain of fire was falling from the sky,

screams could be heard all around her. Makoto cried out in agony. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" She looked at the frantic

people looking for an answer, but they all ran past her as if she were not there.

The shaking of the Earth around her slowly ceased but the world, her world was destroyed. The strong stone walls

that once protected it were torn down to large chunks of rock. Slowly the rain began to fall covering the ground in its

soft layers of water, the ground sizzled as the fire died out to the rain. The skies were a dark gray, and Makoto could

once again feel the undeniable presence of another being.

'Am I dead?' Her eyes widened. 'Is this hell?'

A familiar voice answered her, and yet she couldn't place who was speaking to her. "No, you are not dead. Not yet at least."

Makoto found the strength in her legs to stand up. "Not yet?" She responded.

The voice responded once more. "Take a good look around you. This is your home."

Makoto searched the torn up area. Human bodies lay scattered across the ground, some that she recognized from around

town, and many that were unknown. Their blood ran thin as the rain washed their bodies of destruction.

Makoto gasped holding her hand up to her mouth. "How did this happen?"

Lightning crashed down towards the Earth triggering another large boom. "This is what will happen unless you allow me inside you."

Makoto cringed setting her body against a stone pillar that had been torn down. "Who are you?" she repeated her first

question. "More so why would I ever let you inside of me?"

The purple lightning crashed down only seven feet in front of her a woman with purple eyes erupted from the smoke. She tread

softly on the ground her dark black hair wet from the rain trailed down her back. She whispered. "You know who I am… Don't you?"

She smiled softly. "I figured you would by now."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Jupiter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone!" Minako screamed out. As soon as she picked Makoto up she realized the difference. Her body was burning

hot, and small lines of black had begun to crawl over her skin. Her breathing was going at an insanely fast pace.

'How did this happen' She placed her hand on Makoto's cheek pulling it back immediately as an electric shock ran

through her body at contact. "Shit!" She looked at her hand which now showed a small singe mark where she had

touched Makoto. Suddenly Makoto's entire body erupted and large electric pulse ran through Minako causing her

to drop her.

Minako turned around frantically looking into the woods for the others she yelled again. "AMI!" The trees behind her

shifted as the three girls came back to the area. Minako sat near Makoto carefully so that she wasn't making contact.

Ami dropped to Minako's side placing her hand on Makoto's forehead.

Minako barked. "NO it will." She stopped.

Ami looked at Minako her hand lingering on Makoto's forehead. "She's burning up!"

Minako confused tried to place her hand once more on Makoto's cheek. She screamed as it sent another electric wave

through her body. "WHAT THE HELL?" She fumed.

Rei and Usagi stood at each others side watching as Minako had to pull back from Makoto leaving her in Ami's hands.

Rei slowly placed a hand on Minako's shoulder looking strangely at Makoto. "She's been mentally infected." She placed

two fingers to her temple, closing her eyes. "But how?"

Ami looked up to Rei strained. "I don't think I can do anything about this." She grabbed Makoto's hand. "Her body is under

a lot of stress, and in addition to the amount of energy that she has exerted today… This could kill her."

Rei flinched as she felt a sharp signal go through her head. "At this point I'm not so worried about her dying, and more

worried about what she's becoming." She kneeled next to Ami. "There's someone in her."

Minako clenched her fist together looking upon Makoto as she began to twist and turn in her sleep. "What do you mean

in her?" Her eyes closed shut. 'Did I do this?'

Rei looked over to Minako. "A demon. It's in her mind…"

Ami spoke quickly with panic. "Well how do we stop it?" She stroked a stray hair away from Makoto's face, and then

looked to Minako. "And why can't she touch her?"

Usagi slowly walked forward placing a hand on Minako's shoulder. "Mina." She smiled. "Don't worry. It's Mako-chan

she can beat anything."

Minako frowned. "But what if this is..."

Usagi held her finger up silencing Minako. "She'll fight it and win."

Minako nodded.

Rei uttered in a low voice. "She's right we should have more faith in her. She won't fall to the demon within her so

easily, but just in case… We should be ready for the outcome."

Ami burst out. "You can't be serious!" She rose to her feet leaving Makoto on the ground. "If you think that you are

going to lay one finger on her then you are seriously mistaken."

Rei laughed as she pulled up the red sleeves from her arms and began to walk towards Ami. "As amusing at this is

to see you all riled up blue, I only mean that if she fails to withstand the demon I will be there to back her up."

Everyone looked at Rei as she sat gently cross-legged in front of Makoto's head, and placed her hands on the girls

temples. They gasped as the miko began to scream as an invisible electric shock ran through her arms, and her

body blowing her back a few feet.

"Rei!" Everyone cried out.

Usagi was first to Rei's side carefully helping her back up into a sitting position, her arms were singed just like

Minako's fingers.

'So it wasn't just me after all.' Minako thought she rose up making eye contact with miko. "Why can't we touch her?"

Rei heaved trying to regain the air in her lungs. "Because we are both seen as a threat."

Ami quickly touched Makoto's face once more. "How can I help then?" She stared Rei right in the eye. 'If Minako nor

Rei can not help Makoto surely I can.' She looked down as Makoto yelped in her sleep. 'I will save you Makoto.'

Rei shook her head. "You can't…" She looked at Minako who was awkwardly silent considering the situation.

"It takes hundreds of years to develop skills in order to enter someone's mind. Only someone of great power

or natural skill would be able to do this. All you can do is move her to somewhere secure and make her as

comfortable as possible."

Usagi stood up abruptly. "I can try and talk to her! It's worked before with you guys in the past, I can do it now

crystal or no crystal I have a little power." She began to walk forward, but was quickly stalled.

Rei had clenched on to Usagi's arm. "NO." She stared seriously into Usagi's blue eyes. "You cannot do that your

highness." She shook her head. "Not with what I saw."

Rei's comment caught Minako's attention and she immediately looked up from the ground which she had been

focusing on so angrily. "What did you see?" She asked anxiously.

Rei stared over to Minako and spoke deeply. "Darkness… pure darkness." Then she looked over to Usagi.

"And it definately wants you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark haired woman smiled softly. "Yes… I came to help you." She knelt down in front of Makoto placing

her hands out towards her. "It is time for you to fulfill your destiny." She grinned. "Your power." Her eyes

glowed a dark purple and a crystal appeared in her hands. She ran her fingers over the sharp edges

illuminating its own purple light.

Makoto looked upon the crystal raising her hand towards it. "Can I become a senshi with this?" She flinched

feeling the static prickling against her hand. Her eyes drifted looking at the purple eyes of the beholder. She

felt a heavy weight inside herself telling her that this was somehow very wrong. Yet how was the power of

a senshi supposed to feel? She remembered Minako's glowing form, and the aura that she emitted, a soft

glow of gold. Nothing like the cold dark energy she was feeling now.

A glimmer flashed in the woman's purple eyes as she saw what Makoto was thinking. The crackle of purple

lightning hit the ground once more. In its mist a mangled body lay on the ground. The shimmering outfit of

Sailor Venus was unmistakable to Makoto's eyes.

Makoto whispered in pain. "Minako…" Moving past the woman she ran towards Minako's body. She collapsed

at her side, unable to hold back the pain, tears poured from here eyes.

The dark woman spoke deeply. "Please. Don't let this happen to her again. I can't let her death be from

my hands again." She grinned slyly turning her face. "Help her Makoto."

Makoto breathed in deeply letting of the dead girl's arms as they splashed in the water. "I won't let her

fight alone any longer." She rose up surprised that her body felt even worse after moving around. The

rain fell harder upon her body, hitting it like hail. 'Is this a test?'

The dark hair woman moved further into the rubble which provided some cover from the heavy fall.

'God Damnitt. Is she fighting back?' She motioned for Makoto to come closer to her out of the rain.

"Makoto we don't have much time."

Makoto slowly walked through the heavy rain every step becoming more and more treacherous.

'What's happening to my body?' She was half way to the eerie woman when white lightning crashed

down merely feet away from her left. The crash was unbearable and she was force to halt and cover

her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and yelled. "Cool it already I get the point. Dire situation, death, doom

blah blah blah. I want to help. I want to fulfill my part. So just stop with the lightning!" Makoto stomped

forward feeling the jolting pain in her legs. As she drew closer more and more lightning struck the earth.

Makoto grew frustrated with each step the loud drumming shaking her entire body. Finally she was inches

away from the woman. She stared at the woman. "Listen, I said I would accept your power, now stop this

lightning or I'll fucking rip your head off myself." She sighed.

The dark hair woman smiled slyly. "Of course..." She grinned. She held out her hands almost timidly to the rain

that fell on Makoto once more revealing the dark stone. 'She has no clue.'

Makoto reached her hand out feeling the prickly static of the crystal. She slowly grasped it with her fingers,

and then engulfed it in hand.

The dark figures eyes glowed wildly purple and then red. "YES!" She cackled. Her voice growing deeper.

Makoto's eyes widened as the crystal began to burn black in her skin, small black lines were enveloping her

arm slowly. "What is this?! Is this suppose to happen?"

She gasped as the woman in front of her slowly began to grow larger. Her bellowing laugh was becoming manlier.

Makoto's eyes widened the black poison growing through her arms now moving to her shoulder. She screamed

out in pain. Immediately she tried to throw the crystal but it had melded to her hand, it was trying to become

one with her.

The dark manly woman's skin finally burst as its body became to large for the structure to bare and black scales

erupted from its body. Finally the hulking form was recognizable. He laughed extending his claws.

Makoto gasped "Gilgamesh?! We killed you!" The world around her was turning darker. Yet the rain still fell heavy

against her skin. It burned her like acid where the black marks had begun to appear, and Makoto screamed out

in agony.

Gilgamesh grumbled. "If you think that one stab wound is really going to kill a follower of chaos you're more naïve

than I had thought." He smiled. "Now… what was it that I was going to reveal to you... Oh yes..."

He reached out into the air with his large arms placing them on Makoto's shoulders. "Humiliation... It is the best

punishment." He grinned. "But do you know what's even better… you little slut?"

Makoto could now feel the black acid in her legs it stung like fire. 'I don't have much time left... Soon I won't even

be able to move.'

Gilgamesh growled. "What's better is watching a sinful betrayer like Minako bring on the destruction of the only

thing in this world." He pulled Makoto under the shelter of the stone remains covering from the rain. "That she loves."

Makoto's eyes widened. The burning sensation was gone, and yet she could feel the black acid now crawling

more quickly throughout her body. She cried out. "NO!"

He dropped her to the ground and laugh. "I can't wait until you wake up, and destroy all of them with your own

hands." He coughed from laughing too much. "It was so easy."

Makoto coughed up black ooze. The black acid had now taken the right half of her body, she felt it gathering in

her left leg and nearing towards her heart. Her mind felt like it was overheating with thoughts she didn't know

she was capable of. She cried out. "HELP ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls had laid Makoto down in a small clearing that they had found nearby, where Ami could tend to her.

Her condition had become considerably worse in the last few hours. Usagi and Rei had made use of their time

getting water from a nearby pond in an attempt to lower Makoto's body temperature, but nothing was helping.

Ami sat with a damp towel rubbing Makoto's forehead. "She's getting worse..." She looked up at Minako.

"What if she can't fight it?" Worry was plain across her face.

Minako looked down at Makoto wishing so desperately to just touch and comfort her from the nightmares that

she was having. "She can win… You just have to believe that she can win." She grabbed a fist full of dirt crushing

it in her hand.

Suddenly Makoto began to jerk rapidly. Her body began convulsing. The dark lines on her face became more

prominent began spreading over her body at an insane pace.

Ami screamed. "MAKO-CHAN." She tried to place her hands on Makoto's shoulders in an attempt to stabilize her, but

was shot back by a large shock. Her body flew into a nearby tree and she slowly slid to the ground.

Minako felt a tear fall down her face. "No…" She whispered. "No… I won't let this happen to you."

As if on cue Makoto yelled out into the sky as her convulsions worsened. "HELP ME!" Her eyes opened their usual

green color now a mixture of green and black. As she looked blankly into the dark sky it was clear that she was

still unconscious.

Minako screamed. "No!" She grabbed a hold of Makoto's body taking on a full force shock and she was once again

blown back. As she landed she breathed heavily. "Makoto… please... you can do this." She reached into her chest

and pull out her gold crystal yelling. Venus Crystal Power Makeup! In no time at all she had transformed and was

running full force at Makoto. The ground shook around her body, as a static field began to emerge. As Venus

approached it she barred her arms up against her face and ran in full force. The little bits of purple lightning bit at

her clothing tearing tiny shreds of her skin. "Aggh!" She cried out and fell to her knees the lightning still tearing

tiny cuts in her skin. She crawled the last bit of way to Makoto, merely inches away from her body.

Rei and Usagi drawn by the noise of the commotion came bustling through to the clearing at the sight of Venus

and Makoto they gasp.

Usagi cried out. "Minako! What's going on?" She tried to run forward but was stopped by Rei's strong arm.

Rei shook her head at Usagi and then looked towards Venus and yelled. "Minako... You can't do anything else!

Save your energy… you know what comes next."

Usagi cried as she heard Minako gasp in pain once more.

Minako looked over her shoulder her blue eyes burning brightly. She growled. "I will save her." She looked forward

placing her hands on Makoto's heart, feeling the burning heat of dark energy and she cried out. "VENUS CRYSTAL

POWER MAKEUP!" All of her energy poured into Makoto's body mixing viciously with the dark. The static field

erupted blowing everyone back, and leaving Minako's human self laying across Makoto's stomach. "Makoto…Gambatte.."

She cried. 'I've already discovered this world's nothing without you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto tried to scream out in agony as the acid filled here throat. 'Come on Mako-chan you can't let this be the end.'

Gilgamesh bellowed. "There is no use fighting this bitch. You sealed your fate with your sins." He walked around her

taking further cover in the rubble. "When you're a demon I will use you to find out where they are, and retrieve my

love." He grasped his fist together. "Every single one of them will die at your hands, and then you will be my personal

pet." He smirked. "I'll treat you right."

Makoto fell to her knees black fluid draining out from her throat. 'NO!'

Suddenly a large burst of light came from the skies enveloping the clouds and causing then to grow darker. Lightning

burst down through the heavens and shattered the stone rubble under which Makoto and Gilgamesh were covered.

As the rubble fell the rain fell like a monsoon upon Gilgamesh and Makoto.

Gilgamesh cried out in agony his skin sizzling. He gargled the rain slowly incinerating his false body. "It's too late!

It's too late! Nothing can save you now."He laughed slowly. "I'll see you on the right side demon." Slowly there was

nothing left of him.

Makoto hissed in pain. The burning was back. 'That had to be Minako....' She recognized the calm soothing aura that

had burst through the skies. She attempted to get up with new hope in her heart, but it felt like massive spikes had

been entered into her joints preventing her from moving. She laid onthe ground the rain pounding on her body.

The acid had almost completely taken over her body, all that was left of her was her heart.

Makoto lightly hit her fist to the ground in exasperation. "I won't…." She seethed slamming her fist into the ground

once more this time pulling herself up on her hip. She looked at her hands which were now completely black. 'I have

to hurry.'

She looked in the distance. A lone arch of metal from on of the gates stood close by. "I will never…" She cried. She

slowly pulled herself over to the fence grasping at the side and using every bit of strength she had to pull herself up.

"Let myself become what I hate." She placed her arms out stretching them like a cross and grasping onto the metal.

"Bring down the thunder!" She grinned... and then it came to her. She closed her eyes and looked to the heavens

and whispered. "Supreme Thunder!" Lightning came crashing down upon her eliminating the black acid from her body

completely. Water evaporated around her from the blast of the lightning, and as it cleared she saw a very clear figure

in front of her. The woman was indeed herself but she wore a green fuku much like Sailor Venus but with a pink bow

across her chest.

Makoto stared on in wonder at the figure. Slowly the senshi of Jupiter walked up to her hand outstretched. Jupiter

spoke to Makoto. "I'm glad that you finally found me."

Makoto stretch out her hand and grasped Jupiter's in her hand. Everything turned light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo! So lame but it's summer again! Hahah…. Let's just say I worked so much that I got promoted to manager

weee! O____O Which surprisingly means I get paid more and have more time yay life is good.. More fan fiction

for you... ~Sage and once again gomen for so long..!


	15. Awaken From Slumber

Phew.. long one for me. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy as always please tell me what you think and and questions you may have too :) Shout out to PrincesS that drew some awesome fanart for this fic. Thanks a lot everyone. ~Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto opened her eyes slowly. She felt the crisp cold air of the forest on her face, and knew immediately that she had returned to reality once more. She slowly sat up, she could hear murmured voices as she propped herself up. She breathed in the cold air, and watched confused as her friends were all staring at her wide eyed.

Rei stood in front of Usagi bow in hand searching Makoto thoroughly, while Amy looked pained darting her eyes back and forth from the ground unsure. Minako however just sat smiling clearly exasperated and yet her eyes had a certain gleam to them as she stared directly into Makoto.

Makoto laughed. "Did death come knocking and no one tell me?" She slowly got to her knees getting ready to stand but slowed as she saw Rei pull her bow up. "Or did you really think that I would become a demon?" She grinned making eye contact with Rei. "Do you want to test me out?"

Rei slowly lowered her bow shaking her head. 'I can't sense any evil.' She looked to Usagi and nodded allowing the girl to push past her finally.

"Mako-chan" Usagi and Ami cried out. They both made their way embracing her as soon as she was close enough.

Makoto burst out laughing. "It's good to see you guys again... So good." She softly let go of the two girls and made her way over to where Minako was still sitting. She smirked. "I really might not have made it without you. I know what you did for me." She placed her hand softly on Minako's cheek looking directly into her brilliant blue eyes.

Rei walked towards them looking sternly between the two of them. "So Makoto… Exactly how do you suppose a curse like that ended up inside of you?" She folded her arms across her chest. 'It's harsh but my guess is that it needs to be said.' She stared at the two of them. "Because it seems to me that..."

Makoto interrupted her, green eyes blazing. "What's happen is done and over with. If I were to ever be confronted with the same situation again… Trust me... It wouldn't be a problem." She smiled. 'It's just like her to be the one to worry, Minako would be hurt if she knew it was her.'

Minako squeezed her arm. "Are you alright." She looked over Makoto's body seeing the small bruises that the black lines had left behind. 'That must have done some serious damage to her body.' Looking up into her eyes she noticed quickly. 'She looks different somehow.'

Makoto smiled. "Psshh… You're asking me if I'm alright. Look at yourself." She touched one of the multiple cuts on Minako's arms. "You should be more careful… I can't be taking care of your ass all of the time." She winked. 'I'll tell her later. We are going to have to move before the demons find us again, I'm sure that the energy signal has already been spotted.'

Minako raised her eyebrows. "Aren't I the one that just saved you? I don't think that's how this game works Mako-chan." She tried to push herself up only to find that she didn't have the energy to. "Ugh." She uttered. "Guess there no chance for walking right now."

Ami interrupted the two. "We need to make it to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. It only took us an hour to make it out to this point to the forest. With the time that we've spent we need to get booking. The enemy seems to be able to track Minako's power… Seeing as she just fully unloaded, I'm sure they have a good idea of where we are." She looked at the others. "If my calculations are right... they could be here within the next fifteen minutes."

The girls nodded.

Makoto grinned softly at Ami. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you guys." She looked back at Minako. "And I guess it's my turn to carry you." She laced her arms around the blond gently picking her up in her strong arms. She could feel the stinging pain of her worn muscles telling her that she couldn't use them anymore, but she ignored it. 'No pain no gain right?'

Minako barked. "Like you have any energy left! Put me down baka." Her body laid softly in Makoto's arms a much better fit than her awkward attempts at carrying the taller woman. 'Does she even remember how we got into this mess?'

Makoto began walking nodding at Rei to lead the way. "No complaining... Or maybe I'll drop you." She looked down at Minako trying to wear her most serious of expressions.

Ami laughed following after Rei and Usagi. 'She seems so much happier now.'

The fived disappeared into the darkened woods walking briskly. The woods were full of the sounds of creatures lurking in the nature. They quickly maneuvered their way following Rei's movements to the dot. The miko was swift and very good at avoiding the dangerous creatures of the forest. Finally the girls came to another opening in the woods and stopped.

Rei turned around to speak with everyone. "We are almost there." She observed the other four. Makoto had put Minako to the ground clearly exhausted she leaned over supporting herself with her knees. Ami looked slightly dazed a lack of sleep clearly wearing her down. Usagi stood propped against a tree breathing heavily, and gazing up at the moon. Minako remained the same drained of her energy, and unable to stand on her own.

As she looked she realized. 'We better not get ourselves into another battle, but that might be hard considering the next step to the underground.' She raised her hand to her temple trying to think. 'If we stay in the forest we risk the demons of the forest and Gilgamesh's army finding us. If we go outside we could risk the ambush by Bathalarian soldiers…. What should we face?' She sighed in exasperation.

"What is it?" Minako questioned straining her head to look at Rei. "What's the problem?"

The others stared looking to Rei for an answer.

She stuttered. "I'm just questioning how we are going to get out of these woods without a confrontation." She raised her head looking at Usagi. "I think we need to risk staying in the woods for the night."

Ami scoffed. "If we stay in the woods we are going to be food for the menka that are already out prowling for us. We can't safely stay in these woods even if it means we have to face off against a few Bathalarians, that's hardly anything."

Minako's eyes brightened.

Rei snapped. "They shouldn't be taken so lightly, even if they aren't high level demons they are still great in numbers and I can't protect everyone here alone."

Makoto barked back. "I can still fight!" She stood straight as if to make a point. 'Even if my bodies worn down to the max I can still get us out of here.'

Rei stared into Makoto. "Don't be so egotistical we can all see that you have nothing left of you. You can barely exert the strength to carry around the blond over there none the less carry out a high numbered battle."

Usagi grabbed Rei's shoulder. "If she says that she can fight Rei then you should believe her." She smiled. "Mako-chan always comes through, she always has."

Rei growled. "She's not the same person that…"

Minako interrupted Rei midsentence. "You don't have to worry about the Bathalarians Rei."

Rei furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Minako laughed. "Gilgamesh ordered me and my unit to take out the entire town not merely a week before the trials." She scratched her head. "I was so angry about it being a pointless battle, but not it actually turns out to be quite convenient. There should be a few Altimiran menka soldiers there that are standing post, but nothing that we couldn't handle. I wouldn't be surprised if they were even called back to Altimira with Gilgamesh's death."

Makoto's eyes widened. "SHIT."

Rei looked at Makoto questioningly.

Makoto kicked the ground. "I'm sorry I was so excited about coming back into reality, and we rushed out so fast that I didn't remember to tell you who invaided my head."

Rei growled already knowing the answer. "Who?"

Makoto looked to Usagi. "Mamoru isn't dead."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "But Minako stabbed him! How is this possible?" She clenched her small fist together.

"Mamoru?" Ami questioned. She looked at Makoto confused.

Minako stared at her as well. "She means Gilgamesh." She looked at Makoto slightly worried. 'Did he mess with her head?'

Makoto scratched her head. "Yeah the bastard said something about paying for my sins, and that he was going to get Usagi back." She clenched her fist. "Like I would ever let that happen to our princess again."

Usagi smiled and began to laugh. "I see." She walked over to Rei, and whispered so the others couldn't hear her. "Rei... Let's move out of the forest. Trust me we can handle it. You have to trust in your friends."

Rei shook her head. "You are all too optimistic." She rolled her eyes. "But I guess fools hope is better than none." She pulled the bow over her shoulder. "As you might say Mako..." She lowered her voice imitating Makoto. "If I have to kill every last menka standing guard, God DAMITT I WILL!" She laughed walking forward.

Ami giggled looking at Makoto. "Yeah that sounds about right. I'll rip all their damn heads off!" The words rolled uneasily off her tongue as she strolled after Rei.

Makoto frowned. "Aw not you too Ami."

Usagi laughed grabbing onto Ami's arm. "Mako-chan when we get done with all this will you bake me some chocolate chip cookies?" She looked over her shoulder waiting for the reaction.

"Of course! Anything for the moon princess…" She stopped as she caught Minako's eyes bolting out into her. 'Shit…'

"What are chocolate cookies?" Ami whispered as she strutted off with Usagi linked to her arm.

The woods grew silence as the girl walked forward once more into the woods. Minako sat silently on the ground looking up to Makoto waiting for her to say something. Anything. 'Leave it to Usagi to test me by asking for food.' The wind blew restlessly sending the leaves twirling around the two. The moonlight barely lit the area.

Makoto took a deep breath and then kneeled to the ground slowly, never breaking eye contact with Minako. She rested her hand on Minako's shoulder. She whispered. "Minako... I'm sorry."

Minako felt herself brimming with emotion as she heard her voice being uttered into the wind. "Mako-chan." She blinked. 'Could it really be?'

Makoto spoke softly. "I promised I would come back for you didn't I?" She felt herself shaking slightly from nerves. Minako's blue eyes began to tear up.

She whimpered. "Mako-chan… You remember?" She launched herself into Makoto's arms ignoring the flaming resistance of her muscles. Tears poured down her face.

Makoto tightened her arms around Minako drawing her close. "Everything." She felt a tear gently fall down her face. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I know it must have been painful."

Minako pulled back looking into Makoto's eyes. "It's ok... This... All makes it worth it." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Makoto laughed. "I wanted to wait until we were somewhere were doom and destruction wasn't so near at hand to tell you, but it seems that Usagi has become a little more cunning at making these things come out than she used to be."

Minako giggled. "When is doom and destruction not around us?" The wind blew softly on her skin.

Makoto blushed. "Mina..." She slowly brought her hand to her cheek. "I never got the chance to tell you…" She looked sharply into Minako's blue eyes. "I love you... with everything that I am." Makoto placed her lips softly against Minako's enveloping her. Her heart beat inconsistently fast as she realized that Minako had grabbed her neck immediately deepening the kiss. Makoto couldn't help but close her eyes fully indulging in the light taste of strawberries invading her senses. Hesitantly they separated for air. Makoto could feel Minako's tears rushing down her cheek. 'It must have been so hard to be alone for so long.' She stroked away one of the falling tears. "Mina..." She whispered.

Minako smiled. Placing another light kiss on Makoto's lips. "I've wanted so desperately for so long to hear you tell that to me." Another tear ran down her face. "I love you too." She drew Makoto in again for another kiss. Delicately she ran her hand up Makoto's neck running her hands through soft strands of brown hair. She ran her tongue over her lips slipping it into Makoto's and tasting her fully for the first time.

Makoto's hands ran up her back pulling her even closer pushing her body up against hers causing Minako to moan softly. "Mako."

**CRACK.**

They stopped suddenly separating themselves and looking into the woods.

Makoto searched the area only to see Ami standing nearby expressionless. "Ami." She murmured.

Ami almost tripped out of the trees at the sight that she had just walked in on. She gulped feeling a mixture of anger and confusion. "I was just… We need to leave." She turned around and quickly ran back in the other direction. A lone tear ran down her cheek. 'Makoto… you really…' She wiped away the tear harshly. 'I mean I knew it was always her. I was just hoping that somehow… You would change your mind.' She nearly tripped over a rotten piece of wood. "Agh.." She slowed her pace hearing Rei's voice ahead of her. 'Ami… this isn't the time for all this. Makoto has made her decision get over it. You didn't even know you had feelings for a girl beforehand… Maybe this is for the best." She brushed away the wetness from her face and took her place behind Rei again.

Rei looked over her shoulder eyeing her. "Did you tell them to get their butts moving?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah… They were… struggling." She felt her insides tighten.

Rei raised her eyebrow. "Right."

Usagi frowned taking Ami's arm again. She whispered. "Are you alright Ami-chan?" She pulled the girl close to her. 'I had forgotten how much she used to care for Mako-chan I should have realized that she would be upset, memories or not.'

Ami nodded again. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked into Usagi's eye. 'She knew?'

Rei snapped. "Lets keep moving. Don't fall behind this time." She looked back at Makoto who now had Minako riding on her back.

Makoto nodded and then blushed. "Right… I'm sorry." She picked up the pace catching up more with the rest of the girls. 'Rei's a hell lot bossier than she used to be.'

Minako snickered lightly. "No you're not."

Makoto turned a deep red, thankfully no one was looking at her and Minako. She hissed at Minako softly so that the others could not hear. "You just wait until I get my hands on you later."

Minako laughed quietly and then whispered into Makoto's ear. "I've been waiting a few hundred years for you to get your hands on me… and you call that a threat?"

Makoto turned an even deeper red and quickly walked faster now walking in step with Usagi. She looked over to her and watched as she couldn't suppress a giggle. She then looked over to Ami who was making it very pointedly to look at the path in front of her. 'Ami… I'm sorry… I can't believe I'm going to have to do that again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****Many years ago****

Ami turned her back to Makoto yelling in the small confines of her apartment. "How can you know what you want Makoto, you haven't even told her how you feel. Minako's not the type to want another woman, there's just no chance to it." She yelled the words that she herself knew were false. "Mako-chan I love you…"

Makoto frowned. It wasn't until recently that Ami had expressed her affection towards her, something she knew must have been hard for the shy intelligent woman to admit herself. Unfortunately she had made the mistake of turning her down while admitting that she was in love with someone else. Immediately Ami had caught on to who it was, and had spent any chance she had to try and convince her otherwise. Confusion and worry filled her heart. She wasn't fully sure how she even felt for Minako, for god's sake she was only seventeen. She slowly pulled Ami into a hug. "Ami, I am sorry to put you in pain but it is better than me lying to you and getting your hopes up. You are my best friend and I hate to see you in this anguish, but you disserve much better." She pulled away from her. "You disserve someone that will love you. I'm afraid… that I never will."

Tears began to flow out of Ami's eyes and she stormed out of the apartment immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto shook her head. 'It's like we are teenagers again.' She smiled. 'Eventually she will forgive me… She always has.' Makoto stepped forward slowing down as she realized that they were coming to the border of the forest. The ground on the outside had been turned up and held the familiar stench of rotting corpse. "Minako.." She whispered. "This place is a massive graveyard." Menka and men alike covered a good fifty feet in front them. Their limbs were mangled, frightening blank eyes stared into the never ending sky.

Minako cringed remembering the battle that took place here not so long ago. "It was one of the missions that Mamoru sent me out on with intention of my unit never coming back." She nuzzled her head into Makoto's neck. "And was one of the worse battles that I have ever fought in my life." She felt slightly comforted as Makoto grabbed one of her arms and squeezed. "It's also near one of the areas that I believe Artemis and I tracked down one of the crystals." She smiled.

Rei looked over the rotting battlefield, looking for any signs of a trap. She sensed nothing. A few spirits of fallen soldiers still lingered by their mutilated bodies unable to understand what exactly had happened to them, but the field held no malicious intent. She looked back to Usagi and the others. "I think that it will be safe to move on, there's a few spirits here but they don't seem like they will cause us any harm." She reached up her long sleeve grabbing the crisp charms that she had in store. "I anything does happen just leave it to me."

Everyone but Usagi nodded. "Rei-chan..." She mumbled. "You mean to tell me that there are people around us?" She turned a light shade of white.

Rei nodded. "People and demon alike..."

Usagi crouched down to her knees and whined. "I won't go!"

Rei rolled her eyes.

Ami laughed. "You've spent the last half of a millennium under the close watch of living demons and you are afraid?"

Minako mumble over Makoto's shoulder. "She has a point Usagi…"

She twiddled her fingers together. "Well, I was mostly unconscious for several years and the demons never really wanted to hurt me….. So… ghosts are more likely to take over my body and…"

Makoto smiled. "Same old Usagi… It's ok Usa we'll protect you." She patted her on the back.

Usagi latched onto Makoto's arm. "You promise?"

Makoto nodded.

Rei rolled her eyes mumbling. "… I already told you I would protect you." She held her bow tightly in her hand walking briskly she smiled secretly to herself. At least she has gotten everyone into better spirits. What a strange girl.' She walked slowly onto the battlefield hearing the disgusting sound of bones crunching beneath her feet. She looked to the sky. "Spirits please forgive us for disrupting your slumber, and continue to be at peace."

A cool fog settled over the battlefield, covering the damages of war. They took their steps slowly and with the utmost care, trying to ignore the small crunches underneath their feet.

Makoto closed her eyes with each few steps she took, Minako's weight as forcing the bodies underneath to break easily. She spoke in frustration. "So is the underground is in Bathalar?"

Rei' voice flew quietly through the mist. "Directly inside, by the gates. We've spent a lot of time setting up bases in places where great demons held their domain."

Ami perked up. "To make a point to watch and monitor their course of actions?"

Minako spoke. "Partially for that reason… It made it easier to protect the queen knowing what countering kingdoms were up to, but it also served as a method to find suspected demons."

Makoto shifted awkwardly trying to push Minako farther up on her back. "What do you mean suspected?"

Minako sighed. "Demons who might know were the crystals of the senshi may be. We've been trying to track them down for centuries."

Ami frowned. "Well that explains why Altimira was one of the most powerful kingdoms on Earth, what with a secret organization untraceable in human form… But why haven't you found any of the crystals?"

Rei spurted out."Whenever we get close… We came to realize that the demons haven't been carrying them, thoroughly searched…. It would be impossible for them to have it without Luna sensing it."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "That old cat still assuming she knows everything?"

Rei stopped. "Cat?"

Suddenly the battlefield tore out in a thunderous roar. The mist swirled upward in the sky twisting and turning into a large funnel cloud. The bodies of the fallen began to become intertwined with the funnel their hollow faces screaming out as their arms and legs became intertwined. The mass of bodies began to collect into a giant mass.

Rei yelled out. "Spirits I command you rest at peace. Grant us passage through your resting ground." She held her hands out clasping them together into a praying position."

Usagi grabbed at Rei's clothing. "Rei-chan! I don't think its working."

The giant being began to suck up the menka bodies forming multicolored arms, small blotches of the human soldiers could be seen throughout the being there black armor shining brightly specifically around where the beasts heart would have been.

Ami's eyes widened. "Rei! What should we do?"

Rei quickly pulled out her bow attaching one of the many charms to the end and then taking it back yelling out as she did.  
Everything seemed to stop for a moment in time. The large beast stood still as the charm stuck from the arrow directly into its hearts.

Makoto sighed. "Well that was close."

Rei grumbled. "I'm afraid that we should probably run now."

Minako creased her eyebrows. "What?!"

The beast began to laugh deeply it took its overly large hand and with two fingers plucked the charm out of its body. Yelling it exuded a dark red fluid out of its mouth. "WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE HAVE THE COMMANDERS HEAD ON A PLATE."

Minako's eyes widened. She pushed herself off Makoto's back and stood for herself. "It wants me?!"

Rei shouted. "You are responsible for most of them being dead are you not?" She watched as the mass collected more of the bodies, nearly clearing the entire battlefield of corpses.

Minako nodded. "Well yes, but… "She looked around at the other girls and then to the massive beast. "We need to separate, if it's after me then you guys should be able to say out of harms way if I go a different route."

Makoto yelled at her. "What!? And then what, let it corner you while you already don't have much energy? I think not. I'm coming with you."

Rei growled at the both of them. "There is absolutely no way any of us can take this thing out right now. I'm not sure that even if Minako had the energy to transform would she be able to lay a dent in this thing."

Usagi whined. "I thought you said that they weren't vengeful spirits!"

Ami lifted her head up. "Minako's right if we are going to get out of this we need to separate. Now Rei I need you to tell me if there is anyway that we can at least cause this thing to disband?"

Rei shook her head. "Spirits are generally confined to the area of there death… If we can get to Bathalar then more than likely they won't be able to follow us in. If that fails then our best bets are to get to the underground where it will be unable to reach us or... sacred land." She looked up again to the beast it had now collected every body on the battlefield to be its own.

Ami lifted her hand to her face. "… Rei-chan unload as many of those damn charms you have on that thing, it caused it to pause last time. At the very least we can give Minako a head start to the city. If it's truly after her then it should leave the rest of us alone." She nodded to Makoto. "We'll take care of Usagi... You take care of Minako."

Just then a giant arm came down sliding through the earth causing the very ground to rupture and rise up in v shaped slants. The girls were parted thrown back by the power waves the explosion caused.

Rei cried out over the massive roaring of the beast. "MINAKO RUN!" She pulled out all of her charms placing them in a large stack and jamming it onto an arrow. "I hope this works." She yelled out once more launching the arrow into the beast.

They all watched on at the beasts movement became sluggish and then stopped. Rei quickly put the bow on her back and the turned around. She spoke out boldly to Usagi. "I told you that I would protect you didn't I?" She ran forward grabbing Usagi's hand and yelling. "Now come on!" They ran east, away from the direction of the monstrosity.

Ami cried out to them. "I hope this works!"

Rei nodded. "Me too..." She looked on as Makoto and Minako ran towards the city running at an amazing pace. "For their sake especially."

The great spirit began to shift awkwardly almost like a clock, and then with a loud shattering it broke free of the charm. Slowly its giant arms rose into the sky appearing as if they were wrapping them around the mood. It howled. "MINAKO!" Then promptly ran after the two in full rage.

As Minako and Makoto ran they felt relief as they heard the heavy pounding footsteps coming from behind them. At least it was coming after them and leaving their princess alone.

Makoto secretly felt a sense of joy as she ran next to Minako in perfect step. 'I have never felt this complete.' She smiled softly taking another large leap as the monsters arms came slamming down close behind them, causing the Earth to once again up heave.

Minako nodded towards her as they rode the earth. She then used all the force in her legs to launch herself forward following into a sprint. Makoto took her lead feeling the pain in her leg ignite once more. "Grrh!" She pushed herself forward catching up to Minako. 'Don't fail me now.'

Her bright blue eyes darted sideways catching Makoto's green. "Are you alright?"

Makoto nodded.

Suddenly Minako burst out screaming. "Mako look out!" She pointed to the left.

The beasts arm nearly six feet tall was coming at the horizontally, and quickly. The girls could hear it's maniacal laugh and the force of the wind whooshing their way.

"Holy shit!" Makoto cried out. She looked around her quickly looking for some way out of the situation. About ten yards in front of them sat a large rock. She yelled out. "Minako! That rock!"

"Right!" Minako yelled. They both exerted their legs to the max, running at full speed. They could hear the rumbling of the arm coming right at them, but just before the many dead menka could grasp them with their claws they both dove.

"Oooff." Makoto hit the ground hard her head sliding into the rock at full force. She rolled on her back seeing the many dead souls their mouths open and howling at the two of them as they missed their target one by one. Many of their bodies fell to pieces after hitting the rock at full force, and the great spirit was left with a mangled arm. It yelled in frustration lifting up it's other arm to smash the two in their spot.

Minako was the first to move grabbing hold of Makoto's arm to pull her up. "Come on." She yelled desperately, clearly Makoto was a little confused from the blow to her head. "The entrance, I can see it."

Makoto slowly went along with the uncomfortable tugging launching herself up and barely missing the greedy fist of the spirit. Another large chunk of the Earth was launched up underneath the two of them slowing the girls to boost themselves towards the gate.

Minako yelled slightly short of breath. "Remember.. What Rei told us! This might not stop it."

Makoto coughed as she spoke. "Uff. So keep running... But this sure as hell better work."

As if the spirit knew what they were planning the loud booming of it's feet grew quicker and it was once again closing the distance upon its prey.

Makoto blinked seeing the gate in front of then. It consisted of large iron bars making it incredibly difficult to get through.

Minako frowned. "We are going to have to slide through."

Makoto yelled back. "You say that as if it's and easy task." She looked behind her the beast was still coming fast.

They were drawing closer to the fence when they both realized that the slits between the bars were probably only a foot long, hardly enough room for either of the women to squeeze through in a timely fashion.

"Shit." Minako hissed. "What are we going to do?"

The great spirit was now on their tales and their would be no chance to get in time.

Miraculously through the air a strong voice rang out. It cried. "MINAKO!"

In the dark night his white coat shined brightly in the moonlight. Artemis stood tall atop the tower in the operator's room. He yelled out again. "Keep running." He quickly reached for the large metal latch holding the gate in place and with all his might pushed down. A large crack sounded as the gates unlatched and slowly came apart.

Makoto smiled. "Thank you Kami!"

Minako barked out. "It's about time he partook in some of the action." She smiled racing toward the open gates.

The spirit behind them cried out in agony. It knew that its chance for revenge was coming close to an end. The menka and humans forming its legs crunched loudly as it bent down causing a large crater to form underneath its feet. With a grumbling of the ground it launched itself at the entrance.

Minako and Makoto gasp as they saw the massive shadow forming besides and then in front of them.

Artemis yelled out to them. "Hurry!!! It's going to crush you."

Minako tightened her teeth together running harder. 'Like we didn't know that.' In that moment they looked at each other. It was like everything went silent and they were moving in slow motion. Their eyes connected and simultaneously they nodded. "Let's do this."

The great spirit's feet were the first to hit the ground its multitude of bodies screaming out as they created a deathly tidal wave.

Makoto cried out launching herself at the gate in one giant leap. She soared through the air skidding through the rough ground with her feet. "I hope that worked." She looked back towards the gate and a moment of terror struck over her. Minako was still not in the city walls, she was sprinting for her life the great spirit's large mouth threatening to swallow her whole as it came down. "Minako!" She yelled out.

Minako leaped just clearing the gates only to be pulled down by her feet. Several black menka, their eyes glowing yellow, had reached out grasping at her legs to pull her back. "HEHEH we've got you. RAT."

Makoto cried out. "NO." Se grabbed onto Minako's hands pulling with all of her might. "Ugh!" Her feet began to drag through the dirt, she could feel the heat from the friction burning up the soles of her boots.

Minako hissed in pain. The claws were baring into her flesh trying to drag her in. "Makoto, stop you'll get sucked in too." A tear slipped down her face.

She shook in pain using every bit of strength she had to keep Minako from disappearing into the large howling mass. Her burning green eyes bore into the spirit. She pulled hard surprised when she felt the power of the beast dwindle. A large zipping sound crossed in front of her an arrow buried into one of the menka arms causing it to explode.

"Rei!" Makoto grinned looking over to see Rei, Usagi, and Ami outside far from the spirit.

Ami stood behind her speaking in a worried tone. "Make sure that you don't hit her."

Rei grinned this time holding up two arrows at once. "Don't worry… I never miss." The two arrows struck the arms once more.

Makoto then pulled with all her might hearing the gross sound of ripping flesh. "Aggh!!" With one last effort the arms cracked, Minako went flying through the gates with force, falling into Makoto's arms. She held her tight hearing her heart beating in a rapid pace, her heavy breaths grew in succession. "Mako." She whispered, nuzzling her face into her body.

Behind them the spirit dissipated, once again becoming a large field of corpse. It grumbled. "Next time…" Makoto yelled out. "Won't be a next time bastard."

Rei, Ami, and Usagi walked wearily through the gate. As soon as they were within the city Usagi bent down on her knees breathing hard. She uttered. "You guys… run to fast."

Artemis jumped down from the gate running to them. He stopped, looking at all five of them specifically Usagi. 'It's finally happening.' Tears filled his eyes. "I am so happy." He pulled Usagi into a hug. "Princess."

Usagi laughed. "Artemis, I missed you too."

Minako pushed herself off of Makoto gently. "I have so much to tell you." She walked slowly over to him putting a had on his shoulder. "Firstly I'm glad to see you found us."

Artemis nodded. "We'll Luna was the one to figure it out really. Altimira was in chaos about a missing queen, so we figured that it was more than likely you. After they set the soldiers into the forest we assumed you would meet us at the closes base. He raised his eyebrow. "Little did we know there would be such chaos coming after you, we could hear that thing coming about ten minutes ago and low and behold you're about to be smooshed!"

Rei butted in. "I'm glad to see that everyone is so happy go lucky, I know I'm not the only one who wants to rest."

Artemis scratched his head. "Right… Let's continue this later." He rose gently offering his hand to help Usagi up, she took it gladly. He began to walk and then stopped suddenly as he passed Makoto. His eyes widened. "Mako-chan."

Makoto grinned. "You finally recognized me huh?"

Artemis stood in place in shock. "But how?" He looked to Usagi. "Did you use the crystal?"

Usagi shook her head. "Actually…. It's missing."

Makoto shrugged. "Close demon take over experience, guess it just shook my memories."

He lowered his head, 'Impossible... I'll have to talk to Luna about this later…' He looked over to Minako who was smiling brightly. 'Oh no.' He took another step forward directing Usagi. "There are not many menka in the area most soldiers have been called back to Altimira by direct order, so you don't have to worry about that."

Rei looked after the man. 'What bothered him so much?' She looked at Makoto and then followed after Ami.

Minako walked up Makoto slowly grabbing her hand. "Don't worry about." She could see the worry across her loves face. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lip.

Makoto blushed slightly. "You're right." Pulled her in tightly to her arms. "All that matters is that we are all safe now."

Minako laughed. "You think you're safe?" She winked.

Makoto laughed and they followed the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See you next time. I hope you enjoyed.. And don't worry the juicy bits are coming..


	16. Something Doesn't Belong

I do realize that it has been an incredibly long time since I have updated.. However, graduated from college and got a new computer err Ipad yay. Anyways I am so sorry that it has taken this long, but I will at the request of several people finish this fic. The funny thing is that the story is really only nearly half way done and we have a long travel to go my friends. So sit back enjoy and I'll do my best to keep it rolling. ~Sage.

** Something That Doesn't Belong**

* * *

Artemis looked over the sleeping group. As soon as they had taken cover in the dark mausoleum, the known meeting place of the underground in the Balthalar, All had except Ami had retreated in order to rest. The girls had pushed themselves beyond a limit that they even knew was possible. I glance curiously upon Makoto.

'It's just impossible that she would regain her memories without obtaining her crystal.' He brushed his hand through his hair. 'I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth, but there is something that is just not adding up about this situation.' He sighed turning and walking into another chamber. There he saw Luna sitting casually discussing strategy with Ami.

The two look up to him questioningly. Luna was the first to put her finger on the situation, after knowing her lover for centuries it was hard to miss when he was upset about something. "Artemis, what is troubling you?" She gazed into him.

He casually cocked his head up catching eye contact with her, and then looking to Ami. She smirked. "I see..." She looked over to Ami a calm expressing plastered across her face. "My dear would you mind giving the two of us something time alone. It appears we need to have a private conversation."

Ami slowly sat up. "Oh... hum." She looked between her two elders. "No, it's not a problem." She quickly grabbed the tea that she had been sipping on and slipped slyly out of the room.

Luna resumed her questioning gaze upon Artemis. He frowned at her and said. "Surely. you know exactly what I want to discuss with you. I mean it's impossible, and with impossible things in our world generally means trouble."

She picked up her glass letting the warm moisture of the green tea sink into her throat. "Mmm.." She peered over the small cup. " You're referring to Makoto."

He plopped his body down onto one of the arranged cushions, his body also weak from him remaining injuries. "Who else... I'm worried that with this attempted demon take over that something stuck. Why else would she be able to recall the past. Even when retrieving their crystals it never comes back in full force like that." He raised a hand to his face. "I don't want it anymore than you do, but we need to treat her like the enemy... Or at the very least keep a very close eye on her. The situation call for the upmost..."

Luna interrupted him placing her slender fingers on his lips. "Stop.. I know you are worried about Minako.. We both saw this outcome for them coming a long time ago."

He looked at her longingly. "It's not that... Luna.. it's just.." He breathed heavily. "If she betrays her there will be no coming back, and we've finally got a second chance for this world after 500 years, and I don't want it to go badly." He looked to the other room where the girls were in a deep slumber. "We have Usagi..." A small smile crawled across his features.

Luna scooted closer to him. She looked at him kindly. " You know as well as I do that in the past it has been proven upon more than one occasion that there girls always find a way for the desired outcome. If Mako-chan found a way to return to her normal self then so be it. Honestly, it's a blessing... At least one more of them truly can realize what we are up against.. More so... We can actually ask her who it was."

Artemis scratched his head. "I guess so..." He looked at her again. "That is going to be one awkward conversation." He gestured at the air questioningly. "Oh Mako-chan glad you're back up and running... By the way who slaughtered you?" He giggled a little.

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's the only lead we have on how to find the crystals. More so, finding the right demon is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. It's not like the good old days where we could sense a demon on the Earth."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "We also have to find Kriege..." He smiled. "If we are lucky they won't be one in the same. I wouldn't want my last words with Setsuna to be useless."

She grabbed at his collar falling into him. "You did what you could dear.. That's all we can really ask for."

* * *

Gilgamesh grabbed at the skinny menka attending to his arm bursting out in anger. "I'm fine you puissant." He coughed up a few specks of blood. Minako had ended up doing a number on him. 'I don't understand how those rats got the upper hand on me, but if the bitch had been smart she would have stayed and finished the job.' He recalled the brunettes angry face as she held knife to his beloved mask. 'Who the hell is that?' It was like the memory was on the tip of realization, but something was not allowing him to truly see her face.

The skinny menka dashed out of the way as the king rose from his throne, and began to pace around the room in frustration. "There is no way that I wouldn't recognize a senshi, especially Sailor Venus of all people... How many years did I have to put up with that measly groups on goings. Never truly getting the credit I deserved?"

Someone laughed from the corner of the room. He sighed not even having to look this time to know who it was barging into his own personal quarters. "Yes, Lilim?"

She swayed slickly out of the darkness. "You're not very bright are you?" Looking him up and down she placed a long nailed finger running it slowly down his hulking body making sure to jab ever so slightly at the indented wounds from his own sword. "I mean... really look inside yourself Mamo-chan... You know damn well why you can't see who they really are."

He pulled away from her disgust spelled out upon his face. "Why do you demons have to be so cryptic...?" He looked at her in annoyance as he watch the growing smirk crawl across her face.

Just to let him know how far he had fallen Lilim crossed the room in a few bounces landing softly slouched in his thrown. "Makes sense doesn't it? That she'd do everything she could to make sure that you wouldn't find her precious senshi?" Her eyes grew sharp. "I mean.. I wouldn't have seen it if Marie didn't take the time to point it out."

Gilgamesh's eye grew wild. "Marie knew and she failed to tell me?" He observed his body. "Where is it?"

Lilim rolled her eyes crossing her legs and sighing. "Look inside yourself you idiot, and try and remember what she did to you.."

He growled stubbornly. "Very well." He closed his eyes trying to used his energy to see inside himself. All that came into his vision was darkness. From a distance he could hear Lilim laughing. He spurted out in anger. "What?"

She held her hands to her mouth in pure amusement. "You know you can't see her light like that baka." Raising her hands behind her head and relaxing. "Thinking... we blocked off her energy a long time ago, as an attempt to fully seal the silver crystal." She giggled again. "So then it would have to have happened...?"

He looked down heavily into the floor and muttered. "While I was still human." He felt his sorrow digging deep into his heart. 'Usako... you didn't even trust me then?'

Lilim raised up a fingered smiling. "Bingo!" She motioned her hands. "Come on I always want to see this anyways." She looked onto him in excitement. "It's been a long time though hasn't it...? You probably don't even remember how."

He sneered at her. "Very well.. If it means I will be able to kill off those bitches one more time I'll do it." He reached into his mane pulling out a slightly crumpled red rose. Focusing all his energy into it he began. He screamed out in agony the energy, although his own burned as if caused his scaly skin to twist and turn. The black claws slowly mutated into pale white skin, and his long beastly main shortened into shoulder length male hair. He collapsed onto one knee screaming as the memorable white mask plastered itself across his face, and he was once again human. He kneeled there breathing heavily.

Lilim giggled at the sight bouncing up, and walking over to him. "Doesn't feel too comfortable having all the energy in a tiny body now does it?" She turned her back beginning to walk away, but gasped as she felt the blade penetrate her body. She looked down seeing her own dark blood splashed against the blade sticking out of her chest. She slowly grinned. "Mamoru... didn't know you were that kind of boy." She breathed her last breath as she slid slowly off of the blade.

Mamoru scoffed wiping his blade clean with his long black cape. "Bitch." He spat on her body at the same time sheathing his sword. Digging one boot into the freshened corpse in front of him he tromped over the throne, and took his rightful seat. "Feels comfortable enough." He looked at this human flesh something he hadn't done for years. "After all... if everyone if going back to what they used to be isn't it suitable that they should truly recognize me?" He spoke to Lilim's body. "Now let's see."

Once more he closed his eyes trying to see that which had been put inside him. Once again he delved into the darkness of his mind, this time seeing a clear crystal light inside of him. He whispered. "Usako..." He ventured his way in towards the light, feeling it burning hot in his being. When he finally reached it everything went white.

* * *

Usagi lay motionless on the floor soaked in blood, but not that of her own. She whimpered stroking the dark hair in her hands. "Rei..." Everything within her seemed to be tearing apart. She had lost her other self.

A dark figure stood behind her bearing down into her with his dark blue eyes he talked deeply to the broken woman before him. "It didn't have to be this way Usako... If you had just followed the plan then nothing would have happened to her." He sheathed his sword into the familiar Earthly armor. "She went against a king and for that... well.."

Usagi turned her head in anger tears streaking down her face. "The plan? The plan? I loved her!" She grabbed hold of Rei's lifeless arm. "I was happy! Setsuna! You heard what she said.. and yet you.." She sobbed heavily again. "I will never forgive you for this.. I will..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. His lips curling into a smile. "Usako... you could never kill me." He reached his hand out towards her, but it froze in time."

Usagi sniffled not budging from her position by Rei's side she looked down again stroking away the blood tattered raven hair from Rei's face.

Three pairs of footsteps came slowly towards her... Setsuna's steady voice called out her name. "Serenity..." Behind her clad in their fukus walked Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, grief clearly set into their features. The stopped directly before the pool of blood. A tear ran down Setsuna's face. "... Usagi... We need to go."

Usagi barked at them in anger. "I will not leave her!" She glared back at the frozen Mamoru. " And him! I want him dead." She looked directly to Uranus knowing that she would be the most likely to hear her plea.

Uranus growl with ferocity. "It would be my pleasure.." She placed her hand upon her saber only to be stopped by the large staff of time sweeping in front of her. "Setsuna! He sold his soul to the devil so to speak. He is more than disserving!" She stomped her foot down. "He straight up fucked with time...and Hotaru.." She attempted to push back the staff and move forward only to be stopped by the gentle touch of Neptune. "Ruka..." She wrapped her arms around her. "Listen to Setsuna... It's not going to bring either of them back." A tear ran down her face.

Pluto scoffed. "Oh no... That is not my plea." She looked to her queen. "He deserves to die Usagi.. He will. I will make sure of it. Unfortunately... I know.. that if we kill him now.. We will not stand a chance."

Michiru tilted her head. "Pluto... the rules... you can't"

Pluto's eyes seemed to burn red with intensity. "Fuck the rules. He did everything he could to make sure that things turned out the way he wanted them. Even under my direct advisement, and insistence. It is only the correct path for me to fix this situation by all means necessary." She breathed heavily. "Every part of my being wants to thrash this man to pieces, but for Usagi... for Rei... we mustn't."

Uranus and Neptune stood silently looking at each other, as if they knew what was to come next. Slowly Michiru approached Usagi and Rei her shoes picking up the clops of red. She placed a hand over the once lively eyes and shut then tightly. "Rei... I promise we will see each other again." She slowly wrapped her arms around Usagi. "Say your goodbyes... all though this will not be the end Usagi."

Usagi nodded to Neptune trying to regain some composure. She softly cupped her lovers face and placed one last kiss upon her lips and whispered. "Please don't forget me." The three stood ready to retreat the palace around them all though frozen was a disaster, many lives about to be claimed. Before they knew it they felt the all too familiar energy of their queen. Spinning around they gasped at her full glory standing in anger in front of a very vulnerable Mamoru.

Usagi hissed in a voice no one would have every recognized as her own. "You will not know my senshi, I won't let you hurt them again." She placed a blinding white hand upon his forehead letting her golden fingers sink into his mind." She breathed heavily taking two steps backwards... Silently she looked at the outers in determination and walked to join them. Taking one last glance at her lover.

* * *

Images flashed through his head. Memories of Minako, Artemis, Makoto, and Ami plagued his mind as he remembered in anger who they all were. His frustration was at its peak knowing that the senshi he had sought to destroy had been underneath his noise this entire time. His human eyes turned red when his mind flashed to the mysterious mike he had employed earlier.. He hissed. "Rei.."  
He sat down in his thrown angered by the scene he had discovered in his head. Running his thin hand through his long hair he sighed. "She wants me dead?" A tear ran down his cheek. "Usagi... It still stands... If you can't be mine... You will be no ones... I won't torture you anymore... It's time to end your life." He frowned looking up into the moonlight.

Hrmm so this is just the start.. Hope it explained a few things, anyways let me know what you think. ;P Sage.


	17. Something Old In Something New

Something Old in Something New

Makoto stretched once more reminded of the brilliance of the natural healing powers for her body. She felt as if she had slept days after arriving at the underground. Slowly she turned over only to grow increasingly confused as she bumped into someone, and got a face full of hair. "Ouff."

Minako laid beside her still dead to the world. She moaned softly as Makoto rumbled in bed next to her. Makoto smiled drawing the girl closer in her strong arms. She placed her nose at the back of Minako's neck taking in her sweet scent. Sweetly she whispered. "Mina.."

Minako rolled over a smile plastered across her face planting her head fittingly into Makoto's shoulder. "Mako-chan.. If it were anyone else rudely awakening me I would be in a fury right now." She let her hand wander to Makoto's slightly exposed stomach allowing her fingers to run across the smooth skin. She sighed. "This... isn't so bad though." She whispered.

Makoto blushed feeling the heat slowly rushing through her body. "Mina..." She looked around at the others of the group still sleeping soundly. She bent down letting her soft lips press against Minako's neck all the while enjoying the warmth created between their bodies.

Minako's skinned flushed faintly. She liked how easily her body reacted to Makoto's touch, all she wanted was to have more. The urge ran through her body to take Makoto completely as she herself becoming increasingly wet. She breathed deeply and took her thumb which had been pressed against Makoto's stomach and let it tease at the tight pants Makoto had gone to sleep in. As her hands slipped downwards rubbing gently against Makoto's pelvis bone she heard her love let out a soft moan,

She grabbed Makoto's lips with her own satisfied with the intensity she felt between them. Hesitantly she breathed pulling her hand back to Makoto's stomach, and sighed. "Mako-chan.." She looked into her loves green eyes.

Makoto sighed feeling her skin still trembling from Minako's touch. She gazed knowingly into Minako's eyes. "I know... I know." She placed a quick peck against Minako's forehead. "Not yet.."

Minako frowned. "You must understand how absolutely badly I want this. It's... just." She looked around at the others sleeping. "Not like this." She blushed feeling slightly embarrassed that she had lost herself momentary. She rubbed her cheek against Mako's shoulder once again enjoying the warmth of her companion.

Makoto giggled. "Why are you acting so shameful? You don't think I am having a hard time controlling myself too?" She coughed catching a glimpse of white at the main door.

Artemis stood at the doorway his mouth slightly gaping as he laid his eyes upon the couple intertwined within each other. He allowed his soft blue eyes to fall towards the floor. He muttered as his cheeks began to turn red, and a sort of protective anger seemed to build within his chest. "Makoto... Seeing as you're up... We need to speak."

Makoto's face flashed a crimson red as she heard the judgment which lay deep inside his tone. She let her arm slide gently from underneath Minako's head gazing into her eyes as she gave her an apologetic look. She looked to Artemis. "Just give me a second and I will be out."

Artemis nodded turning his back quickly, and exiting out of the room. His lanky legs landing heavier than usual as they reached the ground. Makoto and Minako starred after him as he walked away.

Minako rolled her eyes. "What and old man.." She rolled out of bed stretching her arms into the air. Flashing a smile back towards Makoto. "Welp! No need for you to tackle the front lines on your own." She brushed a piece of her golden hair away from her face. "Besides I have more experience dealing with those old cats than you do."

Makoto laughed. "When did they change anyways? I definitely enjoyed the feline version better." She crawled out of bed rubbing some of the sleep from her eyelids and yawning. "Much more comic relief." She grabbed her boots off the dusty floor sliding them on.

Minako passed her slowly. "When the demons rained down upon the Earth. They couldn't maintain their animal form the energy was to imbalanced, and they transformed." She placed one of her fingers to her lip. "Lucky honestly, nothing screams out I'm a senshi like running around with magical cats eh?" She winked at Makoto beginning to walk out the room.

Makoto caught up quickly and wrapped her arms around Minako kissing her cheek and whispering. "I love you." She unwrapped her arms and trotted towards the designated meeting place. Leaving a bewildered Minako in her stead.

'Mako-chan... It was worth waiting 500 years to hear you tell me those words.' She walked after her love admiring her curves as she walked in front of her. 'When I get my hands on you... that will be even better.'

* * *

Mamoru ran his fingers delicately over the marble chair he was seated in listening to the chaotic rambling of the demons around him. The world that he had come into such power to was now spinning, and out of balance. The threat of a senshi battle had sent the higher powers into a fury, and thus this meeting of actions was called into place.

As he looked around he caught the glare he was receiving from Marie as her purple eyes dug deep into him. He laughed under his breath looking back into her. 'I can only assume that she's not very happy I killed her pet..' He brushed his hand through his dark newly trimmed hair, and returned his attention to the demon speaking in the center of them.

A clear sign of higher rank the demon took on a form similar to that of a human the only difference truly being his pointed ears. His brown hair fell loosely around his shoulder in a neatly tied braid. His body had no armor, only a fitted black suit which ran perfectly along his body. He glanced over catching Mamoru bearing into him, and in a sultry voice questioned. "You of all people Gilgamesh..." He looked him up and down a slight frown a the truly human appearance. "Is that what we should still call you? Or did your name downgrade with your body?"

Mamoru frowned bringing his hands down to his legs evenly. "Gilgamesh is suitable enough Kriege..." He looked around the circle sensing the disapproval of his material change apparent amongst the group, it only reminded them of a past that didn't suit them.

Kriege walked slowly closer to Mamoru. "Hmm... As I was saying.. This threat should not be taken lightly. In the past the more time that the senshi have to regain and get used to their powers the less likely it is for us to continue dominating as we are. I also find the fact that the silver crystal is nowhere to be found highly disturbing." He glared at Mamoru."Of all you're responsibilities that would have been the one thing you should have paid attention to." He pointed towards the demon queen. "Even after Marie sealed it in that bitch."

Mamoru abruptly stood up growling. "Watch you're tone Kriege... It almost sounds as if you think I purposefully allowed the crystal out of my sight." He walked directly up to him glaring into his dark green eyes. "If anyone you should be questioning Marie as she was truly the last one to see the crystal in 500 years." He glared again in her direction still highly aggravated that if she had allowed him the knowledge that his senses were being blocked they wouldn't been in their current situation in the first place. Once more he took his seat.

Kriege lowered his gaze looking from Marie to Mamoru. "Regardless of past mistakes what is needed now is precautions for the future, as a whole we need to send out troops to find these rats, and eliminate them before they truly become a problem. I have already sent several scouts as a means to find them." He motioned to all the demons of the collective party. "In fact.. Mamoru.. all your collective adversaries have also taken measures to find the senshi. Why have you taken no course of action?" He looked into the man questioningly.

Mamoru sighed. "Because fool there is no need for me to take action. Those whores will come back to me eventually." He grinned placing his hand against his chest feeling the inner heat. 'They have to.' He smiled to himself.

Kriege looked at the man wondering if he was serious about the situation. "Why are you so cocky that they will once again return to you?" He looked over Mamoru detecting something hidden.

From across the room Marie smiled waiting to see what the reaction of the demon king would be. She crossed her fingers patiently waiting for the lie to slip out.

Mamoru looked intently upon Kriege. "I have Sailor Pluto captive within my holds. They will return for the senshi of time before they can have full power." He crossed his legs looking towards Marie. 'Upon my death Mars will never be truly alive again.'

Kriege began to testify, but was interrupted by a hiss from Marie. She directed her voice towards Mamoru. "Oh, they will come back for you Mamo-chan... Perhaps for more than the reasons you truly think. Don't you know honey? You're target numero one on the princess' list.. She despises you." She laughed. Running her hand down the side of her face. "Although... I have to admit she has a sweet taste to her." She winked watching the fury that was growing inside of him.

Mamoru stood to his feet once more feeling the burning even more within him. He looked over his shoulder glancing at the circle of gather demons. "I would worry less about me, and perhaps more about yourselves." He raised his white gloved hand into the air. "After all.." He chuckled. "Even if this is my end... I've got time on my hands. At least I will know them when they come for me..Isn't that right Marie?" He walked away from the group leaving the demons stunned.

* * *

Makoto sat down tiredly in the meeting room. She looked from Artemis to Luna taking in their serious expressions. 'Wonder what's so dire...?' She scoffed. 'When is there not something that's not dramatic?' She looked over seeing Minako take a seat by her.

Artemis' face contorted. "Mina there really isn't a need for you to be here as well is there? This matter really only concerns."

Minako cut him off. "Oh but there is." She looked strongly into his eyes.

Luna walked up behind him placing her hand softly on his shoulder. "Artemis... It's fine. Let conclude our business here." She sat down directly across the girls eyes still surveying the two of them. "Let's get down to this shall we?"

Slightly confused Makoto muttered. "Right... What do you need to know?" She looked to the two felines. She lifted her head slightly. "I mean I assumed you needed to know something about the past or... my loyalties?"

Luna clasped her hands over her lap. "Well we would like to test a theory on you.. The fact that you have regained your memories is quite beneficial to us for obvious reasons..." She looked to Artemis sternly. "As for your loyalties although your memories returning without a crystal is questionable I have no query in my mind as to the fact that you are, and will always be on our side."

Artemis rolled his eyes plopping down. "Neither do I." He looked towards Minako softly. 'Or at least that is how we will play it out for now.'

Minako placed her hand upon Makoto's knee drawing her attention. "See.. I told you everything would be fine." She smiled.

Luna drew one hand up to her chin. "What we do need to know.. Is if you remember who killed you." She watched as Makoto's eyes grew solemn and Minako grew confused.

Makoto sat up straight looking directly towards Luna. "Not... that I don't remember, but why?" She looked towards Minako who seemed to have grown worried. She squeezed her loves hand. 'This is not going to be easy for her to discuss. I know she already feels guilty for saving the princess without me.'

Luna coughed softly. "It is our belief that it is the ones that killed the senshi in the first place who are in possession of the crystals." She looked towards Artemis. "Thanks to Setsuna's information we believe we know the position of one of the crystals." Looking back to Makoto. "So.. do you know who it was?"

Makoto looked down towards the floor. "I don't know the name.." Looking back up towards them. "I could never forget what that bitch looked like though.. Hopefully that will be enough." She grabbed on tighter to Minako's hand.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter stood slightly slumped upon the battlefield. Several slaughtered demons lay around her their bodies still smoldering from the lightning that claimed their lives. She looked towards the growing mass of demons and smirked. "What..?" She coughed up tiny traces of blood. "None of y'all want a piece of me?" Laughing she began to accept her coming fate. 'I've got to at least buy enough time for Minako and Usagi.'

She tightened her body holding her aching limbs up preparing for the next battle. She watched as the beasts hissed and growled still staying back. She looked around confused. 'What are they waiting for?'

Slowly from the crowd a woman emerged. Black veins crawled all over her skin. Her body was covered in bloodied cloth, and although Makoto could not see her face directly she noticed a silver mask without eyes that seemed almost alive as she approached. The atmosphere grew dense as the woman approached. As she approached Makoto noticed her razor sharp metal claws that became visible as she drew back the small tattered black cloak that swung in the wind as she walked.

Before she could even prepare for battle it happened faster than Makoto could react. In an instance her face was inches away from the silver mask, she looked directly into her death. She gasped as she looked downwards. The demons right hand had plunged into her chest. Makoto screamed as she felt the sharp metal tear her heart to shreds. Makoto's eyes rolled back in her head, and the light was gone.

* * *

Luna and Artemis looked to the floor both shock and fear set clearly upon their faces. Artemis grabbed onto Luna's hand, anxiety filled his mind.

Minako allowed tears to dropped down her check looking into Makoto's somber face. "Mako." She wrapped herself around Makoto's arm. "I'm sorry."

Makoto grinned. "Mina-chan it's not your fault." She placed a kiss onto of the blondes head. "Besides I was beaten up when that went down.. It's about time for round two."

Artemis raised his hand to his forehead covering his eyes. He sighed. "It's not going to be as easy as you think Makoto.." His shoulders slumped.

Luna grasped her knees, fear apparent upon her face. "Not at all.."

Minako cocked up her head. "What is it that you two aren't saying?" She stood. "Artemis ! Who is the demon?"

He looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm suprised you don't know..One of the seven. Ukko." He looked up at the ceiling. "In the one kingdom that does not allow even the servitude of humans. She is known for her ferocity... and..." He sighed. "Her enjoyment of dining on flesh.. Particularly the hearts of her fallen enemies."

Minako pulled back. "Oh Mako-chan." She frowned.

Makoto's face went white. She uttered slowly. "Ew..." She placed a hand to her heart. "I mean seriously.. ew." She looked around the room as they all stared awkwardly at her. Slightly embarrassed she barked. "Now I am really going to have to kill this bitch, where do we find her?"

Luna interrupted. "Not so fast you mongrel... If we are going to play this game, then we are going to play it right." She looked to Artemis. "We'll go after Kriege first. His forces are a lot less.. Uhm severe. I can also truly say that I believe he will be a weaker target than Ukko. The more senshi we have the easier our battles will become. That is just common sense."

Minako nodded in agreement. "This time you won't have to go up against her alone.. I'll be at your side."

Makoto sighed. "I guess I don't want to have my heart eaten out a second time." She laughed. "Mina... It sounds like those werewolf films." She placed her hand on the back of her head. "Maybe I should bring some silver bullets."

Minako laughed alongside her. "God I forgot about movies..." She raised an eyebrow. "Guns aren't that common anymore either..."

Artemis laughed. "Leave it to you two to find humor in your own death." He smiled.

Makoto stopped laughing. "The only question I have is who did Kriege kill? If we know that it will be a lot easier to pull our next move."

Luna moved to stand up. "That we don't know. All we have to go on is Setsuna's words, and I would trust that woman with my life." She pondered upon the status of the stone senshi.

Minako raised a finger into the air defiantly. "WAIT!"

The three of them looked at her waiting anxiously for her next sentence. Minako sorted the words she wanted to play out in order to explain. "I know this seems ridiculous considering the trouble we just went through with him.. I wasn't there and with all the chaos of that last day I am not absolutely positive... Usagi was hysterical. However, we are fairly certain that Mamoru took Rei's life correct?"

The three turned around shocked as a soft voice came from the doorway. "Yes... He did kill her." Usagi's eyes bore her sadness at the memory. She looked up to the rest. "Does that mean if we kill him Rei will remember?"

Luna looked down towards the ground. "Usagi..." She looked to Artemis as they shared a concerned look. 'If only you knew the consequences of you wanting his blood.' Her eyes connected with Usagi's soft blue ones. "If we kill Mamoru... then yes Rei's crystal will be released."

Usagi walked quickly into the room. "Then why haven't we taken this action yet?" Anger was clear upon her features. "We were there we were this close from killing him why didn't you let them know beforehand?" She flung her arm in the air. "Rei could have recovered by now."

Artemis stepped forward grabbing Usagi's shoulders. "He will get what he disserves Usagi." He glanced at her feeling her begin to calm down. 'The old Usagi would never want his blood to be shed... She would insist that there would be a way to save Mamoru...' He calmly spoke to her. "Now is not the time to return to there.. Their security is more than high thanks to our recent commotion. Also... can't you feel it?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "Feel what?"

Luna and Artemis shared another look. "The veil is broken.. He knows who we are. If we are lucky.. He hasn't allowed that information to spread to the other demons. Let's just rely on his cocky demeanor to believe he can take us out himself." He walked away from her now. "Lets focus on Kriege... then we shall decide who is next."

Usagi fought. "We will get him first.."

Luna frowned glaring deeply into Usagi. " Enough of that. You will do what is best for this world, and for your companions including Rei-chan. Now you girls go wake Ami and Rei... We'll head out as soon as you're ready. For now we have the advance." She watched as the three senshi left the room somewhat reluctantly.

Artemis spoke in a low deep voice. "Seems like our princess has lost her innocence."

Luna looked towards the ground. "More than you know love... Or can't you see the blood on her hands like I can."

Artemis looked at her confused. "That was done while under Mamoru's control Luna. She can't have.."

Luna smiled. "I hope you're right... Even so she wants Mamoru's head... I worry about the consequences of her blood lust." She stroked her hand through her hair. "Mamo-chan will be the last we kill.. I want as much power as we can get when we go up against him. I have a very bad feeling about that day."

Artemis nodded in agreement and looked towards the direction of his beloved senshi.


	18. Rhapsody

So good news… I have nearly two hundred written pages down of this story. Finished with college and found a job, so I decided it was far past time to finish this up. Anyways.. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters every Tuesday. I have like five chapters already hand written so it's more a matter of typing it up. Hope you enjoy it~ Sage

Ps... Prepare yourselves for some err graphicness.

* * *

After agreeing to the long journey ahead the girls had decided to go after Kriege. They made the travel to Celestia over many nights, luckily without confrontation or difficulty. Tension grew as they came closer to their known enemy. After long hours of gathering information Luna had discovered that in the kingdom of Celestia, the king Kriege held an annual ball from the most prestige of demons. It was at this ball the group had decided to take action.

Ami walked slowly trailing behind the group, she was trying continuously to run battle plans through her head. The rest of the group led ahead of her as they laughed quietly down the road leading to the outer gates. Artemis and Luna strolled in front jabbering between each other stress apparent upon their faces.

Ami sighed, "This just isn't going to work." She murmured. Stopping in her tracks she placed her hand to her forehead.

The rest of the group stopped in their tracks looking back to her with concern. Minako looked to Makoto a worried expression on her face as she squeezed her hand.

Makoto nodded, "I know." She whispered. "I'll talk to her." She began to walk back to Ami looking over her shoulder she announced "You guys go on, well catch up."

Makoto stopped in front of Ami and waited for the rest of the group to get out of ear shot. She smiled. "Ami, what's bugging you?"

Ami looked up into Makoto's eyes, and perhaps with a little more aggression than intended she responded. "What's not?" Her gaze strayed to the ground.

Makoto's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She tried to recapture Ami's eyes.

Ami shook her head trying to regain her composure. Bringing her voice down to a calm level she said. "Mako-chan. I keep going over this plan in my head, and to me not only do we not have a tactical advantage, but we are going into an event in which we will be highly outnumbered. Not only that, but the demons that we are about to barge in on are some of the most powerful demons in status for Celestia! Not even to mention Kriege himself!" She breathed heavily.

Makoto stuttered. "We are going in disguise." She raised her hand. "I mean so long as we are stealthy..."

Ami scoffed. "Stealthy? You don't think they'll smell the human stench on us immediately, and question our disposition?"

Makoto felt herself becoming frustrated about the situation. "Listen we'll find a way, I realize it's not the most bullet proof plan." She sighed. "Hell it's not even Usagi proof."

Ami tilted her head. "What?"

Makoto felt the blood rush to her face, once again remembering Ami was left out of remembering the past. "Never mind... You know I'll protect everyone no matter what." She looked back at the group in particularly at Minako. "And you." She smiled. "Are probably the most cunning intelligent individual I have ever met. We will figure this out."

Ami frowned. "Well all I can say is that I doubt this will go down without a hitch, but I do have somewhat of a plan."

Makoto grabbed Ami's arm hooking it with hers as they continued to walk back after the group. "Good!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What is it?"

Ami shrugged. "Well... It's a grand event. There are not going to be many humans that have been cordially invited to this. I mean that's a given right?" She looked to Makoto for her to agree.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, you've expressed your concern there, hell Mina agrees with you she doesn't think it will hold up either."

"Right" Ami nodded. "Even more so Serenity is a major give away... There is just no possibility they won't recognize her."

Makoto lifted her hand up to her face. "Right, but that's only if they see her face. I mean Mina would be in the same boat honestly."

Ami quickened her pace. "You're not getting me Makoto." The sternness in her voice startled the rest of the group. Minako slowly walked back, Usagi not far behind. Usagi softly asked her as she approached. "What's wrong Ami-chan?"

Ami looked at them all. "Going into this ball as guest is going to be impossible. The security is too high, and well be sought out for our humanity at once." She sighed. "I propose that we disguise ourselves as the help instead. There's bound to be a great need for servitude for this size of party. There we could move around freely, and find our target in comfort."

Makoto scoffed. "Yeah, and lose our numbers to boot! There's no way Usagi, Minako, hell even Artemis wouldn't be able to help us!" She looked at Ami confused.

Ami rebottled. "Mako it's the only safe way for us to make an entry. Even then we still have a chance of everything going wrong."

Minako stepped in between them. She looked into Makoto's eyes with concern. Halfway gulping as she admitted. "She is right. It's not like we wouldn't give anything to be there in assistance, but I've been thinking about this myself. You won't get in with anyone recognizable with you." Makoto retorted. "But Mina..."

Rei stepped in, interjecting. "Safety is our primary concern." She looked sternly at Makoto. Her dark eyes going deep into Makoto's skin. "We need to remember what is important here."

Makoto nodded solemnly. "I know." She glanced at Usagi. 'Rei's sense of duty still runs so deeply.'

The group was silent for moment waiting for someone to make the decision final.

Minako nodded. "Then it's settled Makoto, Ami, Rei you will move in as our acting unit." She breathed. You will take care of each other, and you will wait for a tactical advantage to take Kriege out." She nodded at Ami. "We can't plan that out, you'll have to act on your toes."

Ami nodded. "Yes."

Minako smiled towards her. "I know you can do it Ami."

Ami smiled. 'She's really not that horrible.' She looked towards Makoto whose face was almost contorting. "Oh my..."

Minako sighed glancing around at all three of them, "One more thing. I'm sure that you thought of this as well, but we will have to go into this situation unarmed." She frowned. "It's going to be difficult. Rei we will really need your skill set."

Rei nodded in agreement.

"Mako-chan." Minako snickered, Makoto was getting angrier by the second, and trying so hard to contain it that she didn't even hear Makoto calling her. "Makoto!"

Makoto looked up glaring into Minako's eyes. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Use your fists or something." Everyone giggled except for a fuming brunette.

Makoto began to walk off grumbling. "Tactical advantage my ass."

Ami looked from Makoto to Minako questioningly.

Minako laughed. "Don't worry she's just frustrated." She looked towards Artemis and Luna as they nodded. "Let's get into town and settle in for the night, the ball is tomorrow after all."

* * *

Makoto tossed and turned in her bed, the girls had gotten into Celestia with much ease. They had taken the necessary precautions to elude any questions as to who they were. The stress had been building within her since their discussion on the road, and all she was wanting was to sleep. "This is too risky, I can't leave Minako and Usagi alone, but I have to be there to help defeat Kriege." She mumbled to herself as she tossed in her bed. The group had put themselves up into a cheap lodging facility. She sighed. 'At least I have a bed tonight.' She rubbed her face into the pillow feeling the comfort of the soft material and yet at the same time realizing fully that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight."

The slow creaking of her door had Makoto bolting straight out of bed onto her feet. She released the breath she was holding in as she watched Minako slide through the door frame into her room, clad in her white pajamas. She sighed. "Oh... it's you." She brought herself to manage a half smile.

Minako looked at her through the darkness walking slowly up to her, raising her hand up to her lovers face. "I had a feeling you were going to be restless tonight. You're not still angry with me are you?" She smiled pecking Makoto on cheek.

Makoto felt the tension relieve from her body as the blonds hand began to brush away a few strands of her hair. She breathed evenly for the first time in the night. "How could I be?" She sighed. "It's just I don't want to leave you and Usagi."

Minako lifted a finger to her lips stopping her from saying more. She whispered. "I know love, but we've been through worse. Just promise me you'll be careful." She gazed into Makoto's green eyes.

Makoto breathed out as she looked into Minako's deep blue eyes. "I love you..." She frowned. "What if we get separated again? I can't be without you again."

Minako stepped in closer to her." I love you too... and I'll never leave you again." She brushed her hand to the back of Makoto's neck grasping it and pulling her into a deep kiss. She let out a gasp as Makoto forcefully slipped her tongue into her mouth. She let her body meld into Makoto as the brunette's strong arms pulled her thin frame against the wall. She could feel her body heating up as she enjoyed her senses going wild. Makoto began to kiss down her neck. She groaned as Makoto's hands found their way to her bare flesh on her stomach. Pulling away slightly her lips brushing gently upon Makoto's, she whispered. "I love you." Makoto's green eyes looked lovingly back."Minako." She whispered before softly kissing her once more. She gently tore off Minako's pajama shirt tossing it to the floor. She let her hands run up the firm muscles of her abdomen, to her breast, Gasping as Minako let out a soft moan as she began to run her thumb over her nipple. Makoto began to kiss her neck, trailing down Minako's collar bone enjoying every bit of skin she touched with her soft lips. She gently wrapped her arms around Minako lifting her up as she straddled her legs around her body. As she carried her over to the bed she laughed kissing her once more, before they both crashed into the mattress.

For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, with a certain understanding. Minako whispered to her desirably. "I am yours." She reached down to her pants beginning to slide them off as Makoto took her shirt off. Once she was done with her own Minako began to slide her fingers at the rim of Makoto's pants. Makoto laughed as she fumbled with her pants Minako attempted to distract her. Everything that she had ever wished for was hers. She moaned as Minako caught her off guard, as she ran her hand up Makoto's inner thigh.

Makoto's body shook as her body was fighting hard to keep control and hold herself from melting completely. Minako teased as she began to rub Makoto's clit, at the same time feeling how wet she was making the girl. "You're so wet for me Mako-chan." She pulled Makoto into a deep kiss, she took control slamming Makoto into the bed. She caressed her neck with her lips working her way down the collar bone to her soft pale breast. She brushed her tongue over one of Makoto's hard exposed nipples, gaining immense pleasure as Makoto moaned and her body tensed up.

The feeling of their warm skin brushing against each other was exhilarating. Minako excitedly kissed Makoto hard at the same time bringing her knee up to grind against her. As she pushed herself against Makoto she asked. "Do you want me?"

Makoto begged. "Please." Minako breathed softly into Makoto's ear nibbling on the end of it. "How much?" She teased. Makoto moaned as Minako's knee moved against her again. Her hands grasped at Minako's hair pulling her in for another kiss. She whimpered. "I want you inside me love." Minako smiled kissing her way down Makoto's body. She took her hand and slid her fingers gently inside of Makoto.

Makoto moaned loudly grabbing the sides of the bed. "Mina." She gasped as Minako began to move in and out of her.

Minako smiled feeling fire inside herself ignite as she enjoyed how Makoto's body became heated and hard, as it began to move with her motions as if they were one entity. "Mako." She whispered kissing her breast and once again flicking her tongue over Makoto's nipple. She began to move with Makoto faster, now rubbing her thumb hard against her clit as well.

Makoto moaned as she felt the electric heat inside her building up.

Catching Makoto's neck with her lips Minako felt another moan rumble through her throat, she whimpered feeling her own urges becoming undeniable. "Mako cum for me." She urged as she plunged her fingers into Makoto deeply and repeatedly. Satisfied when she finally felt Makoto's body succumb to an orgasm, she smiled.

Minako calmly placed her head on Makoto's chest listening to her heart beating rapidly as her chest raised and fell. She softly stroked the side of Makoto's body as she continued to listen to her heart. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." She giggled.

Makoto still having a hard time catching her breath laughed with her. She brushed her hand through Minako's hair, her body completely relaxed. "I love you so much Mina."

Minako rolled onto her side looking into Makoto's eyes smiling. "Je t'amerai toujours."

Makoto smiled confused tilting her head. "What?"

Minako kissed her on her cheek letting her lips linger. "It means I'll love you forever."

Makoto closed her eyes smiling. "Well that's fitting isn't it?"

Minako giggled. "And why's that my love?"

Makoto swooped in on Minako topping her. She smirked. "Because we truly have forever."

* * *

Makoto woke up as a hand ran up her side. She opened her eyes groggily to bright blue eyes looking upon her face. "Good morning." She grumbled, stretching her arms. Minako snuggled her head into Makoto's shoulder. "A good morning indeed. There should be more of these." She grinned.

Makoto raised her eyebrow cockily. "Oh really now?"

Minako cutely nodded her head. "Mhmm."

Makoto sighed over dramatically. "I just don't know about that."

Minako pouted and nudged her. "Hey!"

Makoto laughed kissing Minako's forehead. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" She pleaded as Minako continue to nudge her. They both gasped as the door to the room began to open.

Usagi's mouth dropped as she walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. "Mina! Mako!" She smiled devilishly.

Minako stuttered looking to Makoto, who had turned bright red and seemed to be stone. "We uh... good morning?" Minako blushed.

Usagi yelled happily at the two. "You consummated your marriage!" She jumped up onto the bed, causing both of her senshi to scramble for more blanket to cover their bare skin.

Minako yelled this time. "USA! What are you? We aren't married." She stopped talking as Usagi plopped herself in between the two.

Usagi lifted a finger to her lip. "You know back then Rei and I used to make bets on when you two would finally realize that you loved each other." She laughed. "Neither of us thought 500 years though!" She looked to Minako daringly. "How the hell did you hold out?"

Makoto was clearly about to die from prettification. Minako scrambled trying to find an article of clothing. She breathed heavily. "Sometimes you just know there's only one person for you." Satisfactory she found her pants. In haste she slid them on, slipping out from the blankets she went to grab some towels off the door. She threw one at Makoto who made no attempts to catch it and instead had it smack her in the face, slightly jarring her from her embarrassment. She grabbed the towel sliding out of the bed leaving Usagi by her lonesome.

Usagi pouted. "You guys."

Makoto just grumbled still in shock. "I'm gonna take a shower." She quickly escaped into the bathroom disappearing from the room.

Minako couldn't help but laugh a little along with Usagi.

Usagi smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself after not getting any sleep from all that "commotion" last night." She continued to laugh.

Minako blushed "Oh." She walked towards the bathroom. "Uhm... do you think the others?"

Usagi interrupted her. "Oh definitely." She winked at Minako hoping out of bed. Happily she sung as she was leaving the room. "Just thought I'd prepare you!" She once again slammed the door behind her.

Minako reacted quickly and locked the door to the room, something she was kicking herself for not doing the previous night. She murmured to herself as she walked to the bathroom. "Prepare myself huh?" She walked slowly opening the bathroom door. Makoto had already begun her shower. She smiled. 'There isn't a price high enough to make me regret that.'

She let herself into the shower and walked behind Makoto grabbing her shoulders, and massaging them gently. She spoke by her ear. "You're so shy." She kissed her neck. "It's cute."

Makoto laughed and rolled her shoulder blades letting Minako work into them. "It's not like they didn't know." She tilted her head letting the hot water roll down her back. "Usagi is just a little much sometimes." She turned around grabbing Minako water covering both of their bodies.

Minako laughed. "Well good." She took the small soap bar that most lodges provide, and began rubbing it all over her body. "You got me all dirty." She grinned.

Makoto smirked. "Be careful you might not get clean in here."

Minako stopped scrubbing away and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Makoto laughed turning around to wash her hair. "A promise for a later date."

Minako smiled.

They finished up showering and went to join the others. As they walked in Makoto couldn't help but notice the weird looks upon everyone's face. Usagi was smiling away, Artemis looked like he was going to kill her, Rei was simply looking at Usagi in confusion, and Ami was extremely busy with her plate of breakfast. 'Well I guess that was apparent.' Makoto blushed. She set down at the table kicking back and looking around at everyone.

Artemis announced. "We will need to be heading out soon." he looked around at everyone. "Usagi, Minako, Luna, and I will remain at this facility until the evening. At that point we will be as close to the eastern wall of the Celestia palace that we possibly can." He nodded at his own instructions. "Once the commotion begins, if needed we will come to assist you. Hopefully this can be taken care of in a method of assassination, but the likelihood of this is slim." He looked to Makoto. "If, however, you do need assistance shoot this bugger into the ceiling, we will come to assist." He handed a red crystal to Makoto.

She looked at it curiously. "Is this Dragon's breath?" She turned the rock over in the palm of her hand.

He shook his head. "No, but it's something similar. It should work the same. It's essentially a flare gun once it's smashed to the ground." He began pacing. "Once that goes off we will come to assist, but be forewarned it will not be an immediate response.

"Mhmm." Makoto nodded looking toward Minako.

Rei cut in. "Well get him don't worry."

Usagi frowned. "Rei-chan... You're good but please be careful."

Rei nodded towards Usagi. 'She really cares about her soldiers, she is a good queen.'

Luna burst through the front door of the room, a smile plastered across her face. "You'd be surprised what money can buy." She pushed out her hands to display three female black and white waitress uniforms." She grinned. "While all of you were busy sleeping." She looked directly into Minako's eyes. "I was out gathering information about the event taking place tonight." She began to hand out the uniforms. "You will report to the Celestial palace in an hour's time so be prompt getting dressed. You will all be in the position of waitresses. This should give you all the opportunity that you need."

Ami, Makoto, and Rei all nodded in unison.

Luna looked at the three of them questioningly. "Well?" She pointed to the bedrooms. "Go get dressed!"

The three quickly got up and rushed to their respective rooms to get ready.

Luna walked slowly behind Minako smiling.

Minako tilted her head to the left to catch her eye. "Thank you for letting me have the night off." She smiled softly.

Luna placed her hand resting it on Minako's shoulder. "It was long deserved." She began to walk away catching the harsh look Artemis was casting her way.

* * *

The room was bustling with commotion, chatter echoed through the grand hall. It's long arched ceiling carrying the sound of the ball up into the dark blue crystallized ceiling. All sorts of royalty and powerful demons had come to attend the yearly Kriege ball. The hall was mixed with those who were clearly demons, their burlesque figures filling the dance floor, as well as your higher power demons whom could almost be mistaken for humans. Amongst the demons, humans in black and white uniforms rushed back and forth taking orders, serving drinks, and doing whatever bidding was asked of them through the night of the ball.

In the middle of the ball room stood a large fountain portraying a massive statue of Kriege himself. Tiny trickles of water gushed from his outstretched hands falling down the layers of the fountain. Not far behind the fountain, Kriege stood in a group of admirers his braided hair falling down his back. He was one of the few guests not sporting a black mask.

Within the crowd the girls rushed with the other black and white shirts serving guest. Makoto was once again shoved out of the way by a demon that was stumbling through the hall drunk.

He grunted through his husky lips. "Watch it maggot or I'll squash you."

Makoto forced herself to smile. "Sorry sir my deepest apologies."

She scoffed as he stumbled on away. She had been putting up with demon scum's shit all night. 'Come on Kriege go somewhere alone you bastard.' Rei and she had been exchanging looks of exasperation for two hours watching and hoping for a chance to do their part. Ami on the other hand had been stuck in the kitchen for the entire evening preparing trays.

Makoto berated in deeply once more as she approached Kriege's crowd of admirers once more. He raised his hands graciously waving them through the air. Grandly he gestured for Makoto to bring the drinks. "Yes, there we are more black deaths!" The crowd grabbed the large glasses of fizzing black cocktails, sucking them down. Soon enough Kriege would then request more. 'If only that stuff would truly kill him.' She shook her head. 'But that would be far too easy.'

Rei bumped into her casually once more. She spoke so that only she could hear her. "We need to cause a distraction of some sort that will require Kriege's immediate attention, as well as get Ami out here to assist." She rolled her eyes. "We can't lose our chance with this self-centered idiot. Any suggestions?"

Makoto had been feeling just as frustrated about the situation. "Well how about a fire in another corridor? You think that would work?" She tried to steady her drink tray as yet another demon stumbled into her.

Rei nodded. "This fuck doesn't like being embarrassed, he'll take care of it personally. You go get Ami, make up some excuse." She began to walk away. "I'll take care of the rest."

Makoto watched as Rei walked into the far hallway. 'I'm so glad she's one on our side.' She marched her way back into the kitchen the steam from the pots filled the air, men and women scrambled around getting plates filled with food and drinks.

Ami stood in the middle of the crowd, looking like a hot mess as she threw food from plate to plate. She looked up relieved to see Makoto in the kitchen.

Makoto walked up to her quickly. "Listen we need to move, the things about to go down."

Ami whispered to her as she walked by her side. "Are you sure that it's going to work? I thought we were going to wait." She sighed. "I never thought I'd be so relieved for a fight." She grabbed a drink tray in order to fit in with the other staff.

As they walked in Makoto whispered to Ami. "Rei should be doing her thing any minute now let's head towards Kriege."

Ami looked towards Makoto confused. "What exactly is she doing?" She waited for the response as a demon grabbed a drink off of her tray.

Makoto leaned over whispering. "She's setting a fire."

Ami nodded. "Oh..."

Makoto frowned. "We were getting desperate, the times almost up!"

They were almost to Kriege when the smoke began coming out of the far hallway. As they approached Kriege the crowd began to panic about the smoke, yet surprisingly Kriege had begun to laugh historically.

Makoto began to approach him more cautiously. 'What the hell?'

Ami was the first one to speak announcing. "Sir, perhaps we should check,," She was stopped mid sentence as Kriege burst into louder laughter, the crowd began to gather trying to see what was going on.

A larger female demon chuckled. "Kriege, what kind of stunt is this?"

Chills ran through Makoto's bones as Kriege spoke through the laughter.

"You senshi, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try and attack me in a crowd of demons. I had everything planned out for you at a later date! Traps, monsters, drama!" He shrugged slowly beginning to pace. "I highly over estimated you... This will do just fine though." He looked towards Ami.

She gasped. "How did you know?" She dropped her tray readying herself, and looking to Makoto who was just as shocked.

Kriege began to make large gestures with his hands again. "Well you see, once you eat a senshi's heart out, you just never forget that look." He lifted his hand to his face as if he were thinking very hard. "Ah... yes. That look of terror when you know you're going to die. That wonderful bliss as a senshi is forced to detransform." He walked closer to the girls causing them to take a step back. "It wasn't a bad meal for a scrawny girl from Mercury." He laughed.

At that Makoto ripped the red crystal out of her pocket, slamming it to the ground. It cracked and whizzed a minimal amount of red smoke. She cursed. "Shit!"

Kriege laughed again raising his finger and wagging it. "Hmm... you should have gone with Dragon's Breath."

Makoto and Ami looked to each other eagerly.

Kriege belted his voice through the crowd. "Listen to those of you wanting some blood tonight, there should be one more who set the fire. Find her and she's all yours." He looked back to Ami and Makoto. "For your viewing pleasure I will be taking on two senshi tonight. Please as my guest enjoy the show, and do not interfere." The crowd gasped at the talk of senshi and cautiously stepped backwards.

Makoto stepped in. "Shit." She uttered. 'He knows we don't have any powers, why else would he make a show of this?'

She watched as he brushed off his shoulders as if he were readying himself, then he shouted again. "It is time my friends that these maggots learn their place in our world again, and that place is six feet under."

Ami frightened asked Makoto, "What are we going to do?"

Makoto clenched her fist. "We are going to fight, and we are going to win." She spoke as she felt the doubt filling her heart.

The crowd broke into laughter at this comment.

Makoto began her charge rushing towards Kriege lifting her fist and aiming for his crooked smile. Within an instant he was gone and she could feel the sharp blow come from behind, hitting her in the kidney. The blow knocked her forward, her body crashing hard as her face planted into the wall. 'Shit' She tried to regain composure, lifting herself off the ground tears filled her eyes, her nose was completely broken, and blood gushed down her face onto her white shirt.

Ami gasped lifting her hands up to her face. "Makoto!"

Kriege laughed. "The same as last time you guys have always been to slow." In another flash of motion he was at the wall in front of the barely standing Makoto. He proceeded to slam his fist into her abdomen.

Makoto gasped for air as she felt the consecutive blows, within seconds she heard the cracking of her ribs. She began coughing up blood as he punched her, and then there was black. Makoto passed out her body going limp, and the only force holding her to the wall were the consecutive punches still coming at her.

Ami cried out. "Stop! That's enough." It was clear to anyone that Makoto was already done for.

Kriege stopped his fist leaving it plunged into Makoto's stomach suspending her limp body. He turned his head awkwardly, his pointed ears looking sharp. "Ah, the tiny one wants a turn?" He grinned and then in flash he was behind Ami. He laughed, startling her. She reached around in a futile attempt to hit him. With ease Kriege grabbed her arm, holding it suspended in air. His face becoming still, in an even voice he whispered. "Go join your friend weakling." Grabbing the collar of her shirt he twisted his body launching Ami straight into the wall by Makoto.

Ami picked herself off of the ground her head was throbbing. She coughed, wheezing the blow had taken her breath away. Looking to her left she saw Makoto out cold. Her vision was wavering, causing her to see two of everything. She reached over slowly grabbing Makoto's hand trying to gain her attention. She pleaded. "Mako-chan please wake up!" Her head dropped as she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. 'This is it we are done.' Ami's head slumped fully to the ground, blood begging to pool from a large gash on the side of her temple.

The crowd began to cheer the quick and sure defeat. Kriege bowed to his guests raising his bloodied hands as proof to the world he exclaimed gallantly, "You see? This is our world! Don't believe those rumors that you've been hearing! Where Altimira fails, Celestia will succeed!"

He laughed, and then charmingly asked his crowd. "Well, shall we finish the show with a bang?"

The crowd roared cheering him on, and gathering round to get a closer look.

Kriege stood tall looking down upon his two victims. He growled lowly holding out his palms. "What do you say we give you a taste of your own medicine, yes girls?" His palms began to glow blue.

The world fading in and out, Ami looked on as their attacker drew closer, his power clearly growing. The atmosphere around them was becoming incredibly cold. "Makoto… I'm sorry." She breathed out.

With a burst of blue light giant spears of ice formed around Kriege's hands, his high pitch laughter rang through the air. Kriege drew his first hand back directing it towards Makoto. He growled once more, "Meet your doom bitches." With a fast thrust he plunged the ice spear downwards towards Makoto.

**CRASH!**

Pieces of ice particles spread through the air causing the crowd to look on in shock. Kriege's hand was once again bare, now covered in blood. He hissed. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Before him Makoto stood, a bloody mess, her eyes shined completely white, and the mark of Jupiter burned clearly on her forehead.

Ami forced herself to look upwards at Makoto, and force a smile. "Always coming to my rescue." She whimpered. "Mako..."

Makoto stood on unregistering Ami's words, her white eyes burning into Kriege's stance. The crowd screamed as electricity began to twitch at her finger tips. Many of the lesser demons began to run, a few screaming. "It's a true senshi!"

Shaking off the remaining ice from his hand Kriege growled. "No matter. You'll die one way or another." He shook his head. "Although, Yuko is still alive little one. So tell me how did you get your powers back? Jupiter yes?"

Makoto stood in silence still only looking at her target. The electricity running up her hands becoming more significant.

Ami coughed tasting the metallic flavor of blood. Painfully she pulled herself up using the wall for support. 'Something is wrong… That doesn't feel like Makoto... Where'd she get this power?'

The cold change in the atmosphere came again. Blue energy spikes began to form spinning rapidly around Kriege's body. Many of the remaining demons distanced themselves giving Kriege more room, as well as to avoid the now spiraling razor sharp pieces of ice.

Ami gasped watching on as electricity and ice filled the air.

Kriege yelled in the distance. "Time to finish this, and please just do yourself a favor and stay dead." He drew his hands back, and in an instant the ice faced Makoto and Ami's direction. As he flung his hands forward the ice flew at hideous speeds.

The sign of Jupiter burned brighter, as Makoto uttered softly without emotion. "Sparkling Wide Pressure." The electricity ripped through her arms. Once again the ice coming at her broke into pieces, leaving nothing but ice dust. The ball of electric energy burst through the air crashing into Kriege, causing him to scream out in agony.

Kriege knelt to the floor in pain, bleeding dark ooze from his chest. "You bitch!" He looked around at the remaining demons, most of who were standing in shock. He screamed at them. "What are you waiting for scum? Help me!" In a bustled hurry many of the demons came to help Kriege up from the ground before they focused their attention on Makoto.

Ami looked on in shock. Suddenly she noticed. 'That move may have done more damage to Makoto than it did to Kriege.' She surveyed Makoto's arms as best she could through her blurred vision. Large gashes had appeared all down her arms, and were now exuding copious amounts of blood. Fear filled her heart as she saw the demons and Kriege advancing towards them.

Electricity again began to roll off of Makoto's body every current leaving small cuts as they appeared. Still, Makoto stood tall almost as if she were unaware of the pain that she was inflicting upon herself. As the demons drew closer the current grew stronger.

Ami shouted towards Makoto finally forcing herself to stand. "Makoto! Don't it'll kill you!" It was apparent that her words fell on deaf ears, as Ami watched Makoto begin to raise her hands. Desperately she began to move towards Makoto, feeling pain in every step she took. 'I've got to stop her!'

The demons rushed in Kriege screaming orders as he too joined the attack.

Ami grabbed onto Makoto's back trying to pull her back, she yelled. "Mako-chan let's go... let's just go! You're going to die." As hard as she pulled Makoto would not budge. With great fear Ami heard the move uttered as a whisper.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

Ami screamed as the current moved through both their bodies. At the same time a thousand bursts of green balls of lightning energy erupted from Makoto's hands.

The lightning energy tore through the air claiming demons, and finally several crashed into Kriege.

The grand ball room was tormented by screams and flashes of light. Several demons ran as their comrades besides them turned to ash. Kriege's skin melted slowly from his face as the energy bursts ruptured into his body. His bones crashed to the ground turning to dust as they fell. From the settled ashes a blue light appeared.

The remaining demons hurried to the exit knocking each other out of the way. They screamed in fear as they were confronted by a large beam of yellow light. Their bodies turned to ash as the crescent beam ripped through the air.

Ami screamed as she felt Makoto go limp in her arms. "Makoto!" She used all her strength not to let the tall brunette fall to the ground. Ami screamed out again. "God please no!" Gently laying Makoto to the floor she tried to inspect her bloodied body. Horror filled her hearts as she recognized that Makoto wasn't breathing. "Mako no!" She began to cry.

Barging through the doorway Venus burst into the ballroom. He body tensed as she saw Makoto on the floor. Quickly she ran to Ami. She asked hurriedly. "Ami! What happened?" She bolted to the ground taking one of Makoto's bloodied arms in her white glove.

Ami screamed at Venus sternly. "Move! Now!" She pushed the senshi of Venus out of the way and began doing compression on Makoto's chest.

Fear gripping her heart Minako began to shed tears. She cried out. "Oh god no. You're not leaving me again." She looked to Ami and begged. "Please, Ami!"

Tears running down her checks Ami screamed back. "Im trying!" She began to do more compressions forcefully. Makoto's chest moved upward and down again under the force of her hands.

Minako looked over Makoto's body taking in all the cuts and bruises that were scattered over her tattered body. Then she looked to Ami once more trying to find hope. As she did she noticed that Ami was bleeding profusely from the back of her head. That's when she saw it. The blue glimmer of light coming from a particularly large pile of dust. "Ami, just keep trying!" She cried out at her as she began to walk towards the light.

Ami yelled at the unconscious Makoto. "Come on! Come on!" Her tears began to block her vision. "Mako-chan you have to fight!"

As Minako got to the pile of demon she reached in, and as she rose her hands up she saw the tiny blue crystal sparkling with power. Quickly she looked to Ami. Grasping the crystal in her hand she sprinted directly towards Ami. Outreaching her fist with force she took the crystal jamming it as hard as she could into Ami's chest.

Ami screamed out in surprise, as soon as the crystal entered into her body the room went white.

She looked down confused, gasping as she realized that she was no longer in the ballroom. For miles all that she could see was white. She pondered to herself. "Where am I?" She jumped back as she heard a response.

"You've been here several times, the question must then be asked." The voice echoed through the air.

Ami ran forward angrily. She yelled. "I don't have time to be here. I need to help my friends!"

"You're the only that can see the truth with your eyes, please Mercury." This time the voice came from behind her.

Ami turned around hastily. She searched high and low finding nothing. She yelled out into the distance. "Please." She begged. "Help me?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

The voice came softly this time, as if it were inside. "Remember who you are."

In a flash thousand of images rolled through Ami's mind as she remembered the past. In a blast she was back in the ballroom, the damage to her body was completely healed, and where clothes once were she wore a blue and white fuku.

She looked down in front of her Makoto still laid bleeding, and not breathing. Mercury turned around to Venus and asked. "I need something sharp, hurry." She places her gloved hands again upon Makoto's chest and began to pump.

Venus quickly yelled. "Okay!" She searched the room visually, finally she spotted a small dagger that must have fallen off one of the slain demons. She rushed grabbing the dagger and bringing it back to Mercury. "It's all I could find." She handed the dagger to Mercury, feeling the fear building up in her heart. She whispered. "Please Mako-chan… please."

Mercury grabbed the dagger. She murmured. "It's not the cleanest but it will have to do." In the blink of an eye Mercury plunged the dagger into Makoto's left lung.

Venus screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She started to step forward, but stopped when she saw Makoto jerk, coughing up blood as the dagger let the excess blood that had built up in her lungs drain.

Ami turned her head smiling. "I know it's been a long time, but you can still trust me Mina"

She was cut off by Makoto's blood curdling scream. Naturally, from all the pain her body jolted. Mercury slammed her hands down clenching Makoto's wrist as tightly as she could. She turned and screamed to Venus. "Hold her down or she'll do more damage!"

Venus' eyes widened as she heard the continuous shrieking coming from her love, but she did as she was told. Getting down on her knees she held on tight to Makoto's arm, trying to hold her down. She looked desperately to Mercury.

Making eye contact with Venus, Mercury calmly said, "Don't freak out, I'm just putting her to sleep." With her left hand she pressed down on one of Makoto's main arteries, and watched as the girl slowly passed out.

Venus looked to Mercury questioningly, "What happened? I felt the energy pattern all the way from the outer wall! I thought you guys must be in trouble." Carefully she stroked her loves battered face.

Mercury grew serious. "There's no time to explain. We need to find Rei and move." She touched the side of her head causing a small computer screen to slide in front of her eyes like a visor. She looked down at Makoto. "Her vitals seem to be stable for now, no sign of abnormal energies." She began searching ahead for life signs.

Venus began to carefully pick up Makoto. She laughed. "Damn... It's been too long since I've seen technology."

Mercury smiled. "Don't worry. You've got me back... That comes with a millennium of knowledge don't you know?" Finally she registered a human life sign not far down the long hallway. "Good she's alive!" She began to sprint in the direction the computer told her.

Venus followed running as fast as she could while safely carrying Makoto. "Be careful, there's probably a reason she didn't assist!

Mercury nodded. "I'm reading six demonic life forms ahead, just protect Mako-chan" She looked to Venus their eyes connecting with a certain understanding.

Venus tightened her grip on Makoto hoping that she wasn't causing her too much pain. Her eyes widened as they ran up on Rei struggling to do battle with six burley demons at one time. It looked as if she had taken a beating herself, but had ultimately survived any fatal wounds.

Still sprinting Mercury cried out raising her hands. "Shining Aqua Illusion!" Dark blue water blew through the air crashing into the six demons and turning them to solid ice. In a flash Mercury crashed into the frozen demons with a kick shattering their bodies to pieces.

Rei slouched slightly and looked at the three of them. Immediately, she saw Makoto's tattered body. With pain in her voice she apologized. "I'm so sorry, there were so many of them I tried." A lone tear ran down her cheek. She looked at Makoto placing a hand on her blood streaked cheek. "Is she going to be okay?" She looked at the both of them.

Ami's voice dropped. "It was close. She needs some real help, and honestly we shouldn't even be moving her." She stared at Venus speaking in a serious tone. "We could still lose her Mina… We need to get out of here fast, and for that to happen your powers will be more suitable."

Minako nodded reluctantly approaching Mercury with Makoto. She was stopped as she felt Rei's hand on her shoulder.

Rei spoke in a low tone. "Let me carry her, it's better to have two senshi, and it's the least I can do."

Minako frowned. "Rei, I know you did everything you could." She slowly handed Makoto over to the raven haired priestess. It was clear from her facial expression that she felt a deep seeded guilt in her heart.

Venus looked to Mercury determined. "Find us a way."

* * *

Welp I hope you guys enjoyed Rhapsody, let me know what you think. Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me considering the long hiatusness.. Seriously though early new years resolution I've got this story finished in my head so its time to get it done. :) Love y'all~ Sage


	19. Hopeful Change

Hey again guys… So I've got powerade and starburst lol I'm ready to go. Any who I hope that you enjoy the chapter. As always thanks for the reviews, it's a very enjoyable experience reading them. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's not Tuesday my friend needed some help mid chapter..

* * *

Ami slammed the door coming out of Makoto's room for the millionth time that night. Once again she was greeted by anxious looks coming from the group.

Minako jumped out of her chair nearly knocking it over. She clasped her hands together looking hopefully at Ami. Her anxiety clear in her voice she spoke groggily. "Is she going to be okay?" Her blue eyes begged for a positive answer.

Ami sighed. "It's not good Mina. I haven't even figured out exactly what happened yet. I saw her with my own eyes, she hadn't even transformed. Yet she was using her powers, it's not possible for a human." She sat down her body slightly slouched due to a night of exhausting treatment, and observation. "Whatever it was, her body wasn't meant for it. Every move she used came at a cost. There's extensive scar tissue, not to mention the loss of blood." She held the sides of her head the stress getting to her.

Minako sat back down silently, fear settling into her mind once more.

Artemis stepped forward interjecting. "Do you have any idea as to why this is happening to her?"

Ami shook her head. "I was hoping that you might have some knowledge on the situation."

Artemis looked to Luna. "I told you this was dangerous, she's getting her power and memories from somewhere and it's not the power of Jupiter." He paused. "Don't even try to tell me it is. Her own power wouldn't destroy her like this. It has to be something malevolent." He turned back to Ami. "Can you transform and get a reading on the energy source?"

Minako hopped out her chair stomping forcefully in front of Artemis. "Excuse me? You can't possibly be saying what I think you are." She glared at him. 'I can't believe this.'

Artemis crossed his arms. "That power, her memories, the many times she's been saved "randomly"? It's coming from somewhere, and I don't know about you but I don't see many good entities around here to give it to her. You should be just as concerned. What if it takes over again and she hurts you?"

Minako stepped forward getting into his face. "Makoto would never hurt me..." She looked around. "She would never hurt any of us."

Usagi approached slowly, her face expressing her sadness. "Artemis, that's enough."

Still fuming Artemis rebutted. "She's a danger."

Usagi yelled. "I said that's enough. She's no more a danger than I was when held captive. Makoto has done nothing to prove that she is not on our side." She looked at him daringly. "Many things have changed, but we help our friends when they need it we don't condemn them." She nodded to Minako assuring her support. "If anything she has proven her loyalties by risking her life to save ours."

Rei stood up her eyes gleaming. "I agree. Who would use such a power knowing it would destroy them, unless they truly cared about those they were protecting?" She placed her hand on Minako's back.

Artemis shouted back. "She could have killed Ami, not to mention half a dozen of innocent bystanders."

Ami interrupted. "I interfered of my own accord." She looked to Minako. "I will admit that Makoto didn't seem to have control of herself, but her intentions were clear, she was protecting me."

Artemis barked. "If in her deluded state of mind she targets one of you, don't come crying to me about everything being lost."

Luna softly grabbed his hand. "Artemis, this will not assists us in any way. We should be focusing on the enemy not one of our own."

He yanked his arm away from her. "Its blind loyalty like this that got us into this mess in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time we were betrayed."

"Artemis!" Luna gasped. She tried to go after him as he burst through the front door, but was stopped by Usagi.

"Give him some time." Usagi whispered. "I can understand why he's so paranoid."

Minako yelled. "Usagi that was a completely different situation! Mamoru was bad from the start."

Usagi shook her head in disagreement. "No... He was driven." She looked at the floor. "But he will still pay for his crimes."

Minako softened her voice. "You can't possibly think that the bastard's actions were you're fault?"

Usagi began to tear up. "Mina… why do you think he accepted that power huh? You think it would have happened anyway even if Rei and I hadn't." She stopped midsentence.

Rei looked at her curiously. "Wait... what does this have to do with me?" She looked around the room for answers as everyone suddenly became silent. "What happened?"

Luna looked to Usagi harshly. "Usagi, don't."

Tears streaming down her face she admitted the foul truth. "He murdered you." She rubbed her eyes. "He murdered you because of me, and then he took his throne." She sniffled. "I should've done it right. As soon as Pluto told me the truth, I should have done it right."

Rei searched everyone's knowing face. "I thought we were a team."

Minako piped up. "We are! It's just complicated."

Ami whispered. "I figured it didn't matter… He was going to die anyways."

Rei burned as her fist began to clench. "It's not complicated he's a demon, he killed me. Thus he has my crystal and in turn should be killed. End of story."

Usagi nodded. "Yes." She wiped her tears away. "I want him dead."

The five looked at each other in silence, only the bustle from outside bringing any sound into the room.

Luna sighed. She look to Usagi frowning. "I guess it's time then." She sat down, defeated. "We can't go as we are… Makoto's in no condition to be moved, and quite frankly after this last fiasco, I am hard bent to go in numbers short."

Minako nodded. "He'll be expecting us." She began to pace planning it out in her head. "We can't assume that he will still be weak from the previous encounter."

Ami spoke up. "I don't mean to touch on a sore subject…. Considering that Mako-chan is almost torn to pieces... It will take at least a week for her to recover even with senshi healing capabilities, possibly more..." She looked around. "The other problem is what if by going into action she does go into that state again?"

Minako spoke to the group. "Let's get her well. Then leave the rest to me. There will be no reason that she will need to use that power."

"Mina… not to sound repetitive, but I really don't think she has control." Ami brushed a stray blue hair away from her face.

Minako mumbled. "Well figure it out." She looked towards Rei and Usagi. 'Usagi, I hope this is right… I know how much it killed me to be alone… Just hold on.'

She began to walk towards Makoto's room. "The more senshi we have the better chances we'll have at getting this world back into one piece." She frowned as she opened the door to the dark room. 'Mako-chan hang in there.'

The room was cold and smelled faintly of blood. Minako looked around, seeing the many used bandages in the room. 'Ami must have been working all night.' She gazed upon Makoto's ragged body. She sat next to Makoto, and began to run her silky fingers through the brunette's long hair.

She kissed her lightly. "Mako-chan what happened?"

She softly and carefully ran her fingers down Makoto's arms gingerly touching the many bandages. Abruptly she sat up at the door creaked slowly open.

Ami ducked in shutting the door quietly. "I'm sorry... I know you probably want to be alone with her, I just need to check a few things." She swiftly moved to the opposite side of Makoto, and began checking her vitals.

Minako sighed. "Ami, I'm so glad that we have you back." A tear crawled down her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if she…"

Ami spoke calmly. "You know I wouldn't let that happen." She blushed slightly.

Minako brushed away another strand off of Makoto's sweaty brow. "I know Ami."

Ami sat down patiently removing the used bandages from Makoto's arms. "You know we've never talked about it." She kept her gaze upon her duties avoiding Minako's eyes. She sighed. "It's probably not the best time.. but.."

Minako looked at her. "About what?"

Wrapping another bandage to take the place of the bloodied one she whispered. "How we love the same woman."

Feeling the slight twinge of jealousy in her heart Minako spoke saddened. "Ami…"

Ami looked to Minako. "Mako no mistake... the love that I feel for Makoto is not something that could be erased even after five hundred years…"

Minako stirred in her seat awkwardly trying to find the right words to say. "Ami... I..." She watched at Ami brushed the side of Makoto's cheek.

Ami mumbled. "I don't hold it against you... The way she loves you is something I can only dream of."

Minako looked away awkwardly. "Yes...She does love me." She played nervously with Makoto's fingers.

The bed tilted slightly as Ami stood up. "This is coming out wrong." She blushed. "What I want to say is I'm happy for you." She began to walk away. "If we can bring that same happiness to Usagi and Rei this next battle it will be worth it." She looked over her shoulder pausing. "You two were truly meant for each other."

Minako stood up walking towards Ami, pulling her into a hug from behind. "Thank you Ami. I know how hard it is being alone. Just know that we love you… and we'll always be here for you..."

Ami nodded. "I know Minako…" She breathed in deeply.

As Minako unraveled her arms from Ami the blue haired girl walked out of the room.

Minako sighed turning back to Makoto's bed. She gently sat down on the bed curling near Makoto trying not to touch her. "Mako-chan... I'm here..." She placed her hand upon Makoto's and smiled as her fingers twitched, mumbling in her sleep. "Mina... you're too far away."

* * *

Artemis stomped through the crowd his white pants getting stained from the mud specks flying up from his nice leather shoes. People were flying past him, shouting. 'If we fail everything that we have suffered for will be brought to dust.'

A large burly man accidently bumped into him as he rushed down the street. Losing his balance Artemis fell to the ground. He yelled from the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

The large man stopped extending an arm down to help Artemis up. "Sorry, friend."

He began to turn around as Artemis asked. "What's going on anyways?" He looked at the man his curiosity at its peak. Several people rushed past him down the street.

In a deep voice the man responded in shock. "You haven't heard what's going on?" He turned around directing his attention to Artemis once more. "Someone killed Kriege! People are saying it was something called a senshi!"

Artemis prodded. "Yeah, and?" He looked around now noticing that many of the people rushing out were carrying random items or weapons.

The man laughed. "You say that as if it's an everyday event! This is our chance! We can fight back! You should join in the battle as well my friend."

Artemis laughed. "And what about the other demons?" You think they will just lie down and take it?" He tapped his feet in the mud. 'Why isn't anyone rational!'

The burly man frowned disapproving at Artemis. "It's when you stop fighting and having hope that you truly lose you freedom." He turned around and began to run with the crowd.

Artemis watched as the man disappeared into the mass of people. Casually he began to follow the crowd as well. 'Might as well check out the commotion. I guess if there was a time for hope it would be now." He laughed quickening his pace into a trot.

The soft muddy road squished beneath his shoes. Each way he looked he was surrounded by another human. Their echoing voices roared throughout the street. As he ran he noticed the group was coming upon a square. Screams echoed from within. As Artemis came up to the entrance of the square he looked up the unglamorous view of battle. Hundreds of human fought a multitude of demons, many who whore the blue crest of Celestia on their vest.

The battleground was covered in human bodies, as well as a few scattered demons. The battle, even with the large crowds of people rushing into the fight, was clearly unbalanced. He stood watching as many rushed past him charging in to throw their lives away for the cause. As he watched those going forward to fight for their world he thought. 'Maybe it is time to give this world some real hope.'

He turned bumping into the rushing crowd. Sprinting in the opposite direct he heard as a few yelled at him. "COWARD!" Others yelled. "FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM YOU FOOL!"

His goal clear in mind he rushed through the varied criticisms. 'They were right. We have a greater purpose we need to worry about. We must serve our duty.' In the distance he saw the lodge. Fast approaching he nearly broke down the when entering.

"Minako… Ami." He panted.

Luna stood up worried. "Artemis what's going on?"

He grabbed the frame of the door his knuckles turning white as he spoke. "They need hope." He walked forward. "And the senshi are going to give it to them." He grinned.

Rei stood up out of her chair. "I'm going too." She slammed her hands on the table looking around.

Luna shook her head. "Someone needs to protect Makoto… It's crazy out there." She walked over to Artemis.

Angrily Rei retorted. "I missed the fight last time! I can help."

Stepping out from the frame of Makoto's doorway, Minako spoke. "Rei… I understand your frustration, but please since I cannot… Will you protect her?"

Minako and Rei stared are each other in silence until finally Rei nodded. "I guess the next battle will do." She scuffed her shoe on the floor. 'I owe Makoto...'

Reaching into her chest Minako grabbed her crystal, she watched as Ami did the same. "What's the situation?" She inquired.

Joining he side Ami moved forward determination in her eyes. "I'm ready to fight back."

Minako grinned.

Leaning slightly against the wall Usagi whispered. "I wish I could help." She looked at the two. "Please be careful."

Artemis still panting wheezed. "There's a rebellion going on out there! About a quarter mile away in the square." He smiled ear to ear."Everyone is fighting."

Usagi smiled. "Give them something to fight for guys."

Ami and Minako nodded, and then proceeded to follow Artemis out of the lodge.

Luna looked after him slightly confused. "That was a very quick change of attitude."

Usagi looked to her. "Maybe he needed to remember what really mattered… and what we were fighting for in the first place."

Rei looked to her. "Yeah while we get to wait and see the outcome."

Usagi sat down by her side resting her hand on Rei's lap. "No one doubts that you could fight." She looked into her eyes smiling.

Rei breathed out softly. "How'd you know that I was thinking that?"

Usagi laughed. "Things haven't changed that much." She got up. "Plus you twitch a little at the mouth when you feel you need to prove a point." She yawned stretching out her arms. "I'm going to go check on Mako-chan." Gracefully she made her way to the far room.

Rei watched her leave confused. "Luna… she really confuses me..."

Luna looked at the ceiling rolling her eyes. "…. It's not the first time..."

* * *

As she walked in the air was stale. The lights were still off so that Makoto could rest. Her wounded body lay on the bed tucked in neatly. Even from afar Usagi could tell that Makoto's breathing was labored.

Usagi sat down and sighed as she looked at Makoto's sleeping figure. "Mako-chan I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She cried tears falling slowly, the salty water caressing her cheeks. "The truth is, I am the only one that should be fighting, and I can't." She sniffed, wiping away the wetness from her face.

"You shouldn't be fighting for me like this. I don't want to lose you." She reached to grab Makoto's hand, as she grabbed it she gasped. Electric energy ran through Makoto's body into her hand startling her. Small droplets of Makoto's blood lingered on her pale finger tips.

Usagi pulled back her hand examining it. She didn't feel any pain, nor could see any clear damage. "What is going on? She looked at Makoto.

* * *

The streets remained in chaos as Minako and Ami ran forward.

Minako yelled back to Artemis. "How many demons are we talking about Artemis?"

Artemis sprinted behind the two. "About forty or so... Looked low level."

Ami turned sideways looking at Minako. "I suggest that we flank them... I'll take the south side?"

Minako smiled. "I'll take the south, you the take the north. Fog em up Ames." His crystal in hand she raised it high into the air. "Venus crystal power make up!"

In a flash of gold the familiar golden fuku appeared around her body in place of her clothing. As her transformation became complete several people stopped running instead looking on in amazement. Minako smiled then winked at Ami as she launched herself on to the rooftops rushing towards the south.

Ami laughed as she clenched her light blue crystal. 'Minako... always about the glamour effects.' She cried out reaching towards the sky. "Mercury crystal power make up!"

The glow of blue ran over her body along with a chilled energy that ran over her body. The blue fuku fit tightly along her hips as she transformed fully. This time the crowd screamed, as Mercury landed to the ground her transformation complete.

Picking up her speed Mercury rushed past many onlookers, she could see the entrance to the square at hand.

As she approached she clenched her legs finding her new found strength in them. With it she launched herself to the roof tops. Several shingles fell as she bounced to the next roof top. She tapped her blue earring, causing the blue visor to appear. As she surveyed the square the demons became outlined in red. 'Hm about fifty.' Looking to the other roof Venus' energy pattern popped up. 'And there we are.'

Gaining speed she launched herself into the air towards the center of the square. Crying out she flung her arms. "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

Freezing fog spread over the majority of the square, and mass confusion erupted. She saw many of the red signatures squirming to mass together. "Perfect." She smiled. 'Your turn Mina.'

Following suit Venus launched herself into the air crying out. "Venus love and beauty shock!" A massive gold heart flew into the demons exploding.

The demons screamed to each other. "It's the senshi quick go get back up!" A select few began running towards the northern entrance.

In a flash Mercury moved. "We aren't going to make it that easy for you." Passing the demons that were moving sluggishly due to the fog she skidded in back of the entrance yelling. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

As she yelled a massive wave crawled over the screaming demons freezing, and blocking the north entrance along with the panicked demons.

Turning around Mercury quickly ducked as claws flew through the air trying to claim her body. She gasped. A lanky demon stood in front of her, his fingers sharpened like razor blades, his green bumpy skin emitting some sort of yellow ooze. His crackly voice squealed. "I'm going to run this town once I kill you." He retracted his arm, and began to round up for another punch. His large yellow eyes nearly bulged out of his head as a golden chain wrapped around his stomach slowly burning its way through.

Mercury stepped in kicking the upper part of his body and watching as it turned to dust. "Not this time." She ran forward towards another group of demons lost in the fog. "Shining Aqua Illusion!" Their bodies froze in place. Still sprinting she crashed into them watching as their bodies fell to pieces.

Joining her side Venus grinned. "Mercury you're a bit more brutal than I remember."

Mercury placed her back against Venus' "I had a little time to build up some resentment."

Venus laughed. "How many do we have left?"

Mercury searched the area. "About twenty, but they are spread out." As she spoke the fog began to clear. "There are too many human bystanders left we can't use any wide spread attacks."

Clenching her fist Venus readied herself. "Watch, this is something I learned from experience."

As the fog settled fully into the ground Venus yelled from the top of her lungs. "Long live the queen!"

Mercury observed as many of the demons turned focusing their attention to them. Slightly confused she inquired. "Isn't that an English thing?"

Venus shrugged. "Sailor V days." She laughed. "They know who I'm talking about..."

Mercury shook her head. "Whatever works?"

Seven more demons came crashing towards them. Venus looked to her. "Combo?"

Mercury smiled. "You're having too much fun." Her white gloves began to stream through the air as she yelled. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" At the same time Venus yelled out. "Venus love and beauty shock!" Their energies collided as a rush of water with a giant energy heart flew through the air colliding into several demons.

Swiftly, both girls turned to the opposite direction screaming. "Venus love me chain!" and "Shining Aqua Illusion." Again working together the chain wrapped around three demons as the water rushed over them. Their screams rang through the air.

Venus smirked. "Bull's-eye."

Mercury laughed. "Indeed."

They turned around shocked, as a human scream broke through the air. Nearly twenty feet from them another slimy demon with long claws grasped a female villager in its hands. He shrieked partially stuttering. "You... better let me go or I will kill this woman!"

Venus glared at him. "How many have you claimed before her?"

Staring as the demon began to back away Mercury scowled. "Coward."

Mercury stepped aside hastily as Venus shoved her out of the way shouting. "Crescent beam!"

The golden beam shot through the air at lightning speed. As it split through the demons gnarling teeth its head exploded. Its body slumped to the ground along with the young woman squirming to get away. She cried desperately trying to remove the bits of demon that had splattered on her face.

Mercury stood shocked. "Venus!"

Venus looked to Mercury. "He would have killed her, and we both know it." She said seriously.

Mercury looked to the ground. "You're right…. Things have changed."

Venus looked around as many of the started humans realized the battle was over. She spoke to them determined. "Keep fighting… We have a chance." Looking to Mercury the two turned around sprinting from hence they came.

* * *

"What is it that makes you think that it is my problem that Kriege was annihilated?" Mamoru strolled casually plucking a rose from the stony wall of his garden. His eyes gleamed with happiness upon the news. "It sounds to me as if Kriege had an entire army of demons at his hands, and he couldn't get rid of a few pesky humans and one senshi." He tossed the rose down to the ground as it withered in his hand.

Marie hissed walking forward to him. Her purple eyes connecting with his. "One senshi couldn't have done the damage that was created in that ball room." She began to pace. "The demons that escaped reported that the attacker was one ordinary female wielding a great amount of white energy." She cocked her head. "Sound familiar?"

Mamoru's eyes opened widely. "Impossible." He ran his hand through his thick black hair. 'Usagi wouldn't use the crystal on just and battle, it could kill her.' He paced as well. "Where they close to being beat?"

Marie looked at him curiously. "There is something you are not telling us?" She walked closer to him, and began to run her fingers through his hair. In a taunting voice she pleaded. "Mamo-chan you know we own you."

He slapped away her hand. "No one owns me bitch."

She laughed. "Oh, but we do you fool. Don't you know?" You accepted our power out of lust... You may look human you idiot, but there's not an ounce of your Earthly powers left in you. I say the word, and your body striped of its powers will become a decrepit pile of dust and bones."

Mamoru glared as he stepped backwards. 'That can't be true.' He looked at his pale skin. "You're lying."

Marie effortlessly sat down on one of the many stone benches scattered about the rose garden. "You want proof?" She grinned her eyes turning red.

Mamoru screamed out in agony as he watched his pale hand begin to shrivel. "Wait, please!" Tears forced their way out as his hand turned to dust, and dirtied his black armor.

Marie barked at him. "Where did she get her crystal back from you fool? Remember who you made a deal with in the first place. I hold all the cards." She walked forward grabbing him by the collar as he still whimpered. "You're nothing but a tool. If you've betrayed me there will be nothing left of you at the end of this."

Mamoru begged. "I haven't betrayed you! I don't know anything about the crystal! I thought you had it." He scooted away from her as she released him. 'I'll kill you myself bitch.'

Marie grinned. "Ah, yes there's the coward that turned his back on his own kind."

In a flash Mamoru's hand grew back. "Make sure you acknowledge your place, if I find out you've held back information from us." She looked over her shoulder. "There are worse things than death."

Mamoru glared after her. He observed his newly created hand, it glimmered black as if a glove had permanently grown over it.

As Marie settled her hand on the delicate roses growing on the stone wall. She smiled. "Oh, and I'm taking the time wench..." She turned around once more to look at him. The seriousness clear upon her face. "You know they will come for you right?" She leaned against the thorny pillar. "When she chooses her one more time over your existence, it will be no substantial lose to us..." She laughed. "The wench? Now she could be some real use to them."

Mamoru snarled. "I won't let them win. The miko will die again."

Marie laughed. "Right… Well do your best to kill them... I'll have to take care of this eventually, I'm sure."

Mamoru hissed. "You know if she really has the crystal back you don't stand a chance."

In mere seconds Marie was back looking Mamoru eye to eye. "Lose the valor prince... The only reason that bitch survived the first time was for my fun..."

Mamoru looked at her silently deciding it better to hold his tongue.

Marie walked away slowly. "You had your defining moment back then scum." Her eyes glowed red once more. "Don't worry they will die." Again she walked away. "This time it will be all of them."

* * *

**2 Weeks later…**

Makoto rolled her eyes as Minako examined her body one more time poking and prodding different places. "Mina! Stop I'm alright! I feel fine." She rubbed her shoulder.

Minako kneeled on the side of Makoto's bed. "Shut it Mako-chan you've been comatose for nearly three weeks." She traced her hand down Makoto's arms feeling the scars running down her forearm where the lightning had driven its course.

Makoto looked up to Minako. "It's not that bad." She held up her arm caressing Minako's face. She could see the clear sadness in her eyes. "Minako..." She sat up slowly caressing Minako's lips with her own. She whispered. "It's okay."

Minako spoke softly. "It's not... I practically watched you die..." She looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

Makoto looked away. "I really don't know..." Rubbing her side she murmured. "The last thing I remember was being pummeled into a wall... and then." She tightened her fist.

Minako asked her curiously. "What?"

Makoto cringed at the thought. "I remember the pain when I came to… I don't think I've ever felt anything like that." She closed her eyes. "Everything burned."

Minako ran her hand through Makoto's hair. "You can't do it again… Ami said it was likely it did permanent damage to your body." She glanced at Makoto's arms once more.

Makoto moved her legs slowly, the act felt somewhat unfamiliar. She groaned as she still felt the soreness in her abdomen. 'I feel terrible. I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight.'

Minako crawled out of the bed constantly keeping an eye on Makoto. She watched as Makoto tried to hide her pain. "Stop trying to act so brave." She stood up walking over to Makoto, and taking her hand. "The others are out getting supplies for the next trip. We're lucky you woke up." She smiled. "Usagi's here."

Grabbing a hold of Minako's hand she urged her body to lift itself up. Gasping as she felt her muscles failing to hold her up.

Minako quickly wrapped her arms around Makoto supporting her weight. "Makoto." She whispered.

Makoto tilted her head looking at her. "Minako... I might not be in perfect condition, but I'm alive."

Minako frowned. Using her strength she hiked Makoto further up to her shoulder, walking her to the main room. "Do you need something love?" She waited for a response.

Makoto nodded. "I'm starving." Her stomach groaned. "I feel like my body is about to eat itself." She laughed.

Minako shrugged. "Ami did the best she could, considering." She gently helped Makoto sit down at the table. "We got lucky that she was the one to regain her memories, filled full of medical knowledge and all."

Makoto coughed feeling the pain shaking through her ribs. "Kriege recognized her. Kind of threw the whole surprise attack to the dogs."

Minako nodded. She began to search through the cabinets for food."I should have been there to help."

Makoto frowned. "There's no way we could have known that was going to happen."

Slight footsteps came from the hallway causing both girls to look up.

Usagi came into the room quietly. A smile crawled upon her face as she saw Makoto. "You're awake!" She stayed where she stood. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Makoto smiled. "Mhmm." She looked Usagi up and down, she looked stressed. 'She must have been worried.'

Usagi went and sat down on the far side of the table. "How are you feeling?"

Makoto shrugged. "A few bumps and bruises, but I'll be alright." She did her best to make it sound convincing.

Minako grinned swooping in with a bevy of food. "She's playing tough Usagi." They shared an understanding look.

Usagi giggled. "Did you expect anything different? It's Mako-chan."

Makoto blushed as Minako pecked her on the cheek.

Usagi watched as they interacted with each other curiously. 'Minako can tough her… Ami can touch her... What's wrong with me? If her body is reacting to demons what does that say about me?' She looked down at the table. "Are the others supposed to be back soon?"

Minako looked at Usagi curiously. "Is something wrong Usa?"

Makoto starred at Usagi a mouth full of food, and laughed. "Meatball heads probably just upset she doesn't have a plate in front of her." She grinned mouth still full.

Usagi laughed. "I'm just worried about Rei, and what we are about to do."

Minako shoved some food towards Usagi. "It's going to be hard one way or another, even though it's been so long. Mamoru has the most information on us."

Makoto nearly spat out her food trying to talk. "We can do it."

Usagi looked at her sternly. "We are going to get Rei's crystal."

Minako sat down sipping at her coffee. "Its due time." She spoke over the lip of her cup.

Makoto reached out to grab Usagi's hand. "Usagi we'll take care of it."

Usagi quickly stood up. "You will do no such thing." She stared at Makoto's lingering hand.

Forcing herself to stand up Makoto yelled. "Why not?" Anger built up in her body.

Minako moved to her quickly, putting her hands on her back. "Mako-chan sit down."

Usagi moved to the counter. "You're not ready, you just came out of a coma, and it's clear that you body isn't healed yet. I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt on my behalf. You will stay behind." She glared into Makoto's eyes.

Makoto growled. "Usagi I can help."

"Makoto…" Minako urged her to sit down again.

Usagi leaned against the counter. "Makoto... this is for your own good… We don't know what's going on with you, and I can't bare to have you hurt again."

Makoto huffed. "There's nothing wrong with me, and with all of us there we'll stand a better chance!"

Usagi covered her eyes in frustration. "..Makoto… I can't believe you're making me do this."

Minako and Makoto stared at her in anticipation.

She lowered her hand looking directly into Makoto's green eyes. "As your queen I am ordering you for when the time comes you will stand down." Momentarily she looked to the two then walked away.

Makoto held onto the table gripping its sides hard as she watched Usagi walk away. 'What the fuck was that. Usagi has never used her entitlement with me.' She felt the confusion and anger welling inside. Not even Minako's gentle hands at her side were calming her down.

Minako looked at her worriedly. "I've never seen Usagi act like that."

Makoto finally sat down defeated at the table. She waved her hand. "It's the princess's orders… We don't question it." She sighed. 'Hell you don't even believe the words coming out of your mouth you think Minako will buy it?'

Minako grabbed a piece of bread off of Makoto's plate, and began munching on it. "Bullshit." She began to reach for another piece.

"Hey!" Makoto squirmed. "I'm the starving one here." She fought Minako teasingly for the bread.

Minako laughed wrapping her arms around Makoto and kissing her neck.

Makoto smiled feeling the anger die down slightly as Minako whispered. "Heal up quick, I don't want to play gently with you."

Makoto blushed feeling the heat go to her face. "Mhmm." She looked as the front door cracked open.

Luna was the first to walk into the door. Seeing Makoto at the table she dropped the bag she was carrying to the floor, and walked over to her taking Minako's place as she hugged her from the side. "Mako-chan you finally woke up. Thank the heavens."

Makoto cringed as Luna applied pressure to her ribs. "Alive and kicking." She watched as Rei and Ami walked in next.

Makoto grinned as she turned her attention to Ami. "I'm sure it's due to a good friend that I'm on my toes."

Ami smiled. "You should really do you friends a favor and stop getting so many holes in your body." She put her things on the table.

Makoto stood up carefully. "Welcome back Ami-chan."

Rei rolled her eyes as she came in behind the two. "I'm glad to see you're alright." She held onto her supplies staring as Ami and Makoto embraced. 'Everyone knows who they are but me... It's not fair.' She sat down her things. "Where's Usagi?"

Ami backed away from Makoto frowning. "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help to you."

Makoto scoffed letting her hand run down Ami's shoulder. "I suppose my body magically healed itself then?" She looked at Minako raising her eyebrow. "Or did Minako get some nursing mumbo jumbo in the last five hundred years?"

Minako rolled her eyes.

Ami laughed. "She's talented enough."

Makoto blushed. "Huh?"

Ami's face turned as red as a cherry. "I meant with tactics Makoto!"

Everybody burst into laughter.

The door creaked again as Artemis strode through carrying more bags than he could handle.

Stopping in the doorway he stared at Makoto. In a low voice he greeted her. "So you've finally awakened." Lowering his supplies to the ground, all eyes were on him. "We obviously need to talk about what happened."

Makoto sat keeping her gaze on Artemis. "I suppose that we do, not that anything I say is going to help."

Artemis held his stance. "I know that you've seen this before and how terribly it can go wrong…"

Makoto looked down at her lap. "Listen… I don't know what's going on."

Artemis stood straight glaring at her. "Regardless you are a danger."

Minako step forward angrily. "Artemis! We talked about this." Her heart hurt as Artemis insulted Makoto.

Makoto held up one hand to Minako grabbing her arm. She pulled slightly standing up to face Artemis. Her green eyes burned with determination. "I know that it's hard for you to trust me considering we don't know where my memories or powers are coming from, but you of all people should know that I will do anything to protect everyone."

Artemis shuffled his feet biting his lip.

Makoto yelled. "I have everything to lose if I were to let anything happen to you guys!" She looked at Minako. "And if for some reason this is something bad. I will die before it uses me against any of you." She glared at Artemis.

He nodded. "So long as you understand."

Minako growled. "I will not let that happen." She stepped away from Makoto.

Makoto spoke softly. "Minako..." She watched as Minako refused to look at her. 'Don't you know I just want to protect you?'

Everyone turned as a soft voice spoke from behind them. Usagi stood at the doorway. "No one else is going to die. I'm tired of having to sacrifice. When we find the silver crystal we will fix whatever is wrong with Makoto." She smiled. "I trust her... I know you do to Artemis."

Makoto whispered. "Thank you, Usagi." She looked again to Minako who was still avoiding her gaze.

Ami stepped in speaking quietly. "Well, since no one is dying today I believe this is a good time to discuss how we are going to get back to Altimira." She looked at Rei. "After all Rei's crystal lies in wait."

Rei smirked. "You make it sound as if it will be easy." She took a seat near Minako. 'I hope I'm happy when I get my memories back.'

Gracious for the change in subject Luna walked forward sitting slightly on the table. "Ami and I have discussed the best route, and have decided that land paths will be more secure. Thus we need to take a water route."

Ami nodded. "Thanks to Celestia's port, and lack of demons momentarily, we believe we have secured a boat."

Rei laughed. "I'm surprised that the citizens have actually managed to drive the demons out."

Makoto looked around, slightly shocked. "What? How humans never win!"

Minako brushed a hand through her long blond hair. "We may have helped." She glanced at her quickly at Makoto who obviously tried to keep her attention, and then turned quickly to look at Ami. "But won't it be expected that we will leave from Celestia?"

Ami nodded. "It's still much less of a risk by boat. Obviously, we still need to be prepared."

Usagi brightened up. "Yeah, but we've got Ami-chan now, there's a greater advantage on the water!"

Ami spoke in surprise. "I think all these years did you some good Usagi."

Usagi giggled. "Not so much..."

Ami coughed regaining her composure. "This brings us to the next issue… Seeing as we don't know what's going on with Makoto... and that medically I will say right now she can not take a battle she will stay behind with Usagi when we arrive."

Usagi hastily walked forward. "What? No I am not staying behind."

Makoto grunted. "Not so great when it's you huh?"

Usagi glared at Makoto. "This is a right that I have earned."

Luna observed her cautiously. "Serenity, you are highly recognizable. Two seconds in the kingdom and everyone will know you're coming... It would be exactly what Mamoru wants."

Usagi grumbled. "I can see your point." She looked to Makoto. "Guess it will be you and me." She smiled. 'And when the chance comes I will be there.'

Luna strolled around the room. 'That was far too easy.' She rubbed her hands together. "Mako-chan... I expect you to keep the queen secure during the mission."

"… I am not for having Usagi in danger, but I will say it would be unjust to keep Usagi behind." Makoto stared at Luna.

The entire group stared as Makoto launched out of her seat walking towards Luna. "She disserves some revenge and you know it." Walking too fast she clenched her chest as pain rushed to it. "Agh!" She faltered falling to one knee.

"Makoto!" Minako rushed towards her supporting her back before she slid to the floor. "Be careful." She whispered.

Usagi groaned. "Mako-chan..."

Quickly, Ami rushed to Makoto putting two fingers to her wrist. "She's fine, her body is still under strain is all." She looked at Minako assuring.

Minako whispered into Makoto's ear. "You see why you can't come? You've got to take care of yourself." She looked at her pleadingly. "For me?"

Luna looked down at Makoto. "There is no place for revenge in the heart of a senshi." She looked at Usagi sadness in her eyes. "It only creates chaos... and corruption."

Artemis stepped forward next to Luna. "More so the safety and security of our unit is to be taken into consideration." He frowned looking at Usagi. "We can't lose you, your majesty."

Usagi nodded. "I already told you, I'd stay behind. All that is important is that we get Rei's crystal back."

Artemis and Luna nodded in unison sharing a surprised look.

Rei walked slowly over to Usagi, reaching out her hand, and taking hers. She looked deep into Usagi's blue eyes feeling a slight twinge of excitement building from within. "I will do what's meant to be done." She smiled as she looked into Usagi's eyes. "You can take my word on that."

Usagi squeezed her hand taking in every bit of Rei's warmth that she could. "Rei, I have always trusted you. Just remember that it's going to be a battle all the way to him."

Rei turned to Ami questioningly. "When do we leave?"

Ami responded boldly. "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

Phew.. Okay.. so just saying prepare yourselves for next week. ;) Might be on Wednesday but none the less. Hope you guys enjoyed. ~Sage


	20. Beautiful Revenge pt 1

Hello everyone.. So this is my Christmas present for everyone. Fittingly made while drinking a pumpkin spice latte from QT. Anyways I hope that everyone out there has a lovely holiday season, I know I will snows already here! Plus lol... Women to cuddle up with.~Sage

* * *

Makoto stood pondering over the ledge of the boat, the cool air rushed against her cheeks causing them to turn red. As she breathed it became visible in the frosty sea air. He hands burned from the wet ledge. She began to rub them together. 'We've come so far, but are we really ready to take out Mamoru?" She breathed into her hands.

"He disserves it" she mumbled over the deck. "He's not even human anymore." She sighed. "I hope that it won't be too hard for Minako and Ami." She smiled as she felt warm arms slip behind her. "Minako..."

Minako rubbed her hands against Makoto's stomach. "You're freezing! You shouldn't stay out here so long you'll get sick." She nuzzled her face into Makoto's strong back. 'There's no time to stay angry when you don't know what tomorrow brings.'

Makoto slid around in her arms, her back now against the icy cold ledge of the boat. It sent shivers up her spine. She smiled as Minako pushed her body against hers giving her warmth. Gently she rested her cheek on Minako's soft blond hair. "Are you nervous?"

Minako lifted her head looking into Makoto's curious green eyes. "Really I'm more worried about you than Mamoru."

Makoto shrugged. "I'm staying behind Minako, it'll be okay."

Minako shook her head in disagreement. "That's not what I mean Mako-chan." She clenched her eyes shut as a particularly harsh wind blew straight through her and Makoto. She felt Makoto pull her in tightly. At this point even if the temperature had decided to drop another ten degrees neither of the girls would feel it.

Makoto ran her hand through Minako's cold hair. "You know it's just because I will protect you Minako... Besides if this power was actually a bad thing why would it have come out in order to protect Ami and I?"

Minako backed away slightly grabbing one of Makoto's arms and running her hand against the scars, that had almost healed. "I wouldn't call this protection."

She spoke softly catching Makoto's cold cheek with her bare hand. "And the last time you decided to protect met at all costs, you didn't come back."

Makoto frowned. "So this is what it's all about." She sighed. "Didn't I promise you I wouldn't leave you?" Minako's blue eyes connected with hers. "Yes, but Makoto... I know you."

Makoto drew her closer, feeling the blush crawl up her cheeks. "That you do."

Minako smiled feeling Makoto's breath crawling against her lips. "So how about you let me protect you for a change?" She brushed her lips against Makoto's taking a moment before fully kissing her.

As Minako pressed against her Makoto could feel the screaming pain in her abdomen, but she resisted it kissing Minako fully. A tear forced itself out of her eye, as she couldn't fight the pain any longer.

Minako pulled away as Makoto breathed hard, still managing to force a smile. "Being this weak, is going to drive me insane."

Minako frowned. "I can only imagine." She took Makoto's hand, suddenly she stopped in her tracks. In the distance on the water she saw something peculiar. "Makoto can you see that?"

Makoto searched the frozen waters, far in the distance she saw a strange frozen fog. "What is that?" As she looked it was clear the fog was moving at a hideous speed. "Whatever it is, it's coming fast." Makoto stepped back heading for the main hold of the ship.

Minako stood still watching the oncoming fog, in shock. She reached for her crystal readying herself. 'Did they find us?'

Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usagi ran out to the outer deck while Artemis and Luna controlled the boat.

Rei rushed to the edge of the boat her bow at hand. She lifted one leg up to the ledge leaning slightly over for a closer view. "It's coming fast." She stated as she peered at the oncoming fog. She pulled a bow from her quiver readying it.

Minako and Ami looked at each other nodding in succession.

Holding out their crystals in unison the girls transformed, standing in glory after the flash of light died down at the edge of the ship.

Makoto yelled at Mercury. "Can you get a reading on it from this distance?"

Mercury pressed her earring, her blue visor appearing before her face. Information began to scroll across the screen. "It's definitely a ship, but that fog must have a shield on it. I can' get any life readings off of it. The energy is messing with the radar!" She tapped her earring again causing it to dissapear.

Makoto tightened her fist. "Fuck." She cursed.

Venus readied herself. "We'll take care of this. It will be okay."

Usagi held on tight to part of the boat. "Guys it's getting really close."

The fog was nearly twenty yards away, coming straight for them. Even if it had attempted to stop it would still crash into them.

Minako cried out. "Holy shit. They're going to crash right into us! Mercury any chance we can still make a barrier without Mars and Jupiter?" She began to panic looking back at Makoto who seemed just as worried.

Mercury cried out. "No... but we can try this!" "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mercury cried out aiming it in front of the fog. Darting out of the water a large wall of ice formed.

The fog burst through it sending chunks of light blue ice flying in several directions.

Makoto cried out. "Guys it's still coming!"

Mercury screamed out again. "Aqua Mirage!" Raising her arms once more she cried out in succession. "Aqua Mirage!"

The fog burst through both walls, this time slowing down slightly. The dark outline of a ship was becoming apparent as it drew closer.

Makoto braced herself next to Usagi, she gasped as she noticed Usagi had let go of the bar she was holding on to. "Usagi!"

Securing herself next to Makoto, Mercury roared one last time. "Aqua Mirage!" Focusing all of her power into the move, a giant wall of ice grew directly against the side of the ship acting as a final shield.

The girls cried out as the fog dissipated around them, and the dark ship crashed into the wall of ice sending cold slivers of ice all aboard their ship.

"Makoto!" Venus hissed as a piece of ice cut into her arm.

Makoto had launched herself as their own ship began to tilt sideways. Venus tried to move to follow, but the force of the ship, and the water that they were gaining kept her pinned. Her eyes widened as she realized the situation. 'Usagi is not on board!'

Venus yelled to Mercury in distress. "Makoto and Usagi just went overboard!"

Rei who had somehow managed to hold on to the edge of the ship pulled herself against the rush of the sea water. 'I have to save her!' With all her strength she began to force her legs over the tilting ledge of the ship.

Makoto gasped for air as the cold waters crashed against her body causing pain to run through her battered muscles. She screamed over the waves. "USAGI!" Taking a large gulp of air she dived into the icy waters. Salt burned her eyes as she searched in the darkness.

Swimming deeper she saw a slight glimmer of white. 'That's got to be her!' With all her might she swam towards Usagi her long hair swayed in the ocean water. Closing the distance between Usagi and herself, Makoto was confused as her friends blue eyes grew in shock, the blond tried to struggle against the water. 'What the hell Usagi?' She reached out grabbing Usagi's arm, and screamed losing all her air as electricity tore through her flesh. She nearly chocked as a hand pulled her upwards, her hand now leaving streaks of blood in the water as she was dragged away from Usagi. She felt relief as she saw Rei taking a hold of Usagi's waist. 'I hurt her.' Makoto realized in horror that she had used her powers against her own queen.

The freezing air hit Makoto like a rock, hurting her lungs as she breathed it in. From the deck of the ship she heard Venus and Mercury calling out her name. "Makoto! Are you alright?"

Makoto gasped for more air. 'If they are there then who saved me?' Bursting away from her savior she turned in the water. "Holy shit!" She looked on in shock.

Her savior scrambled in the water trying to grab hold of her again. "Calm the fuck down! I am just trying to help you!" His short blond hair plastered against his face, the leather coat he was sporting seemed to continually try and drag him down.

Makoto let the stranger help her towards the boat feeling her muscles screaming at her not to move. 'I can't believe this.' With an extreme amount of power the man grabbed hold of the ladder on the side of the boat dragging Makoto up with him. They both landed hard on the deck, water falling off of them in globs.

Makoto screamed out as the salt and air combined in her freshly opened wounds. "Agh!" Her arms buckled from underneath her, causing her to lay out on the deck.

Venus and Mercury stood in shock as the stranger stood up in front of them shaking his hair out. They both relaxed as they saw Rei helping Usagi back on board.

Venus stepped forward angrily. "How did you know we were here?" She clenched her fist ready to fight,

He looked at her strangely. "Ahh... an admirer I guess you've heard of me?" He grinned.

From the other ship a male in white popped his head over the ledge. "Captain! The ships fine, but the shields going to take a bit to reform!"

Looking behind him Minako saw that Makoto was having a ridiculous time getting up. She pushed past him grabbing Makoto and leaning her body against her own. Makoto gasped as blood gushed out of her arms. Minako spoke quietly. "Did it happen again?"

Makoto nodded coughing. "Is Usagi alright?"She looked at Minako her heart sinking with guilt.

The man raised his hand to the back of his head scratching it. "Sorry about the trouble.." He laughed. "We thought you were one of the enemy ships."

Rei hissed. "You almost killed us you idiot!" She held Usagi in her arms trying to keep her warm. Lifting her up slowly she whispered. "Usagi, let's get you inside and get you warmed up." The two wondered steadily below deck.

He stood there looking at Mercury strangely. "What are you?" He took in her strange appearance cautiously.

Curling Makoto up in her arms and gently lifting her up Venus murmured. "Just soldiers passing through." She watched as his eyes studied her as well.

The blonde man scratched his head. "Really, because you match the description of the saviors in Celestia."

The three stood there in silence, not sure what to say in return.

The man laughed. "Now yall don't go turning white as ghost. You have my word I won't let anyone know your… location." He grinned. "We are actually surprised at the effect you have been having on the demons."

"What?" Makoto groaned.

Minako looked at Makoto. 'Her wounds have already stopped bleeding, it must not have been as bad as I thought. What the hell is going on with you Mako?'

The blond pirate stomped his foot on the boat. "You've got to be kidding me. Ya don't know?" He laughed. "Thanks to what you all have been doing in Celestia and Altimira the whole worlds out of sorts! The boats having leaving the ports like crazy... Quite a delicious event for us." He grinned. "Altimira's rebelling and Celestia is still staying strong, holding back the demons I hear." He looked to Mercury again. "Tales are flying fast about a blue and gold soldier, fighting the demons and tearing them to shreds... I wouldn't want to go up against something like that."

Venus looked at him in surprise. "Altimira's in a rebellion?"

Makoto frowned. "Hopefully it doesn't turn out like the last one. " She felt the pain filling her heart as she remembered her earthly parents. The man frowned. "Aye, the noir rebellion. He shook his head in disappointment. "Especially after what happened with the queen."

Venus looked at him sternly. "It would be appreciated if you will not talk about that issue."

The blond pirate shook his head. "Madam it's not a problem... Even if she did go crazy and start eating demons souls, I'm sure she was under another influence of some sort." He looked at the deck. "Indeed she was not herself." He looked at her cunningly. "If I'm not mistaken… wasn't that Serenity?"

Venus frowned. "That's enough. The queen's only interest is to protect the people, and that is what matters."

Mercury nodded.

Makoto looked up to Minako inquiring. "Mina what is he talking about?"

Venus shook her head. "Don't talk about this Makoto, well discuss it later." He hair blew lightly in the wind.

The pirate scratched his head once more. "I've got to say you all stand a chance. Not many beings can stop my ship at full speed, and it only took one of you..." He looked to Mercury. "We thought you were a demon."

Mercury brushed away a piece of hair from her face. "No, quite the opposite honestly."

Looking back at his ship he watched as his sailors scrambled on deck taking care of business. Scratching his slight five o'clock shadow he pondered.

Makoto whispered to Minako. "What the hell is he doing?"

Venus watched him curiously. "I have no clue." They sat there watching him.

The man burst out laughing. "Alright then I've decided." He stomped his boot onto the wet deck. "Me and the crew are gonna take ya to wherever y'all be going." He held his chin grinning. "Bound to be a fight or two ya?"

The three girls looked to each other slightly confused.

Mercury spoke up. "I don't see a problem with it... although a giant fog storm is pretty obvious."

Makoto groaned. "Yes, but if the towns already in rebellion they'll check us out anyways. Might as well come in full force."

Venus looked at her frowning. "It's going to be hard for you to avoid a fight."

Makoto shrugged. "I promise I'll be careful." She smiled.

The captain stepped forward. "Ahg... By the way the names Bain... As for your uhh..." He raised an eyebrow. "Girly friend there I'd be happy to protect her for you... Anything for the cause ya?"

Venus nodded towards him. "I would be more than thankful if you did."

Makoto yanked at her arm. "Mina!" She murmured lowly. "We don't even know him. Getting a speedy rides one thing, putting my life in his hands." She looked at Bain wearily. "I can take care of myself."

Venus rolled her eyes, quickly getting up, and letting Makoto struggle to stay sitting up. "We'll take the help, it's not something you come upon often in this world. We are going to Altimira... Think you and your sea pups can handle that?" She looked down at Makoto her blue eyes blazing, hoping that she had made her point.

Makoto sighed in defeat. 'This is so humiliating.'

Bain held his sides laughing. "Alright, then we'll get cha set up." He reached his hand out to Makoto. "Let me help you off your arse there ya?" He grinned.

Makoto breathed out. She reached for Bain's hand grabbing tightly, and trying to hide her pain as he helped her. Her body burning again. Clenching her eyes shut she stood up straight. 'We need to find out what's going on with me soon.'

Makoto looked at the stairs where Usagi and Rei had gone into. 'I need to talk to Usagi...' Looking up at Venus she grinned, dusting herself off. "I'm gonna go check on Usagi, you guys figure out the details with the cats."

venus looked at her curiously as she walked away. "Right... will do."

Bain looked at Venus confused. "The cats?"

Venus shrugged. "Long story, lets figure out our game plan."

Mercury asked curiously. "What kind of boat is that? Is their magic involved?"

* * *

Mamoru sat in the dark throne room. Outside even at the high level he was at, screams and crashes could be heard. He ran his hand through his dark hair looking continuously at the floor. 'They're coming... I can feel it.'

He looked up, his eyes glowing slightly red. At the same time a blue menka burst through the doors. A large splinted piece of wood protruded from his back. He stumble in falling on his knees in front of Mamoru. "Your majesty!" The menka pleaded.

Mamoru growled. "What is it?"

Bowing it's large head the menka spoke. "We need more help, the people are out of control!" He breathed heavily his split tongue slipping out of its jagged teeth. "The remaining guardians are leading the attack to the castle!" His eyes popped out in fear. "They're getting closer."

Mamoru stood up gliding around the menka. "Can't you fools take care of anything by yourselves?" He rolled his eyes. "Tell me you idiot, what do you do if the pawns can't take out the other enemy?"

The scaly menka looked at him questionably. "I don't know sire." He whimpered as Mamoru took out his large sword. He looked at it in the sun light. "Call out all the generals.."

The menka smiled twiddling his claws together. "With what orders sir?"

Mamoru smiled looking at the door. "Kill anything that that isn't a demon. These pests don't disserve the lives that we've given them." Tilting his sword towards the ground he marched bursting through the doors. He yelled to the menka behind him. "Get on it!"

Demons stared at him as he marched down the long corridors and stairways. Others cheered, knowing that with Gilgamesh on their side they were sure to win.

Stopping in front of the doors leading out of the castle Mamoru sighed. He looked up and down the large black doors. Whispering silently he said. "We'll my love it's time. I no longer belong in your world, so we shall no longer belong in mine. We will be together." Plunging his foot into the door it burst open letting the light crawl against his pale skin, and blood red eyes. "Watch as I destroy everything we've created."

* * *

The cool wind rushed against their faces the boat jumped occasionally as it hit larger waves. Minako, Rei and Ami stood on board looking through the mystic fog that now surrounded their vessel, Bain had worked a connection to their boat. A grey slime crawled between the two vessels holding them steady.

Ami touched the moist fog in front of her. "I'm really curious how this functions."

Rei slapped her hand down wide eyed. "Don't touch it! What if it hurts you before our battle. Baka!"

Minako looked onward silently, through the fog was thick she could still make out the outline of Altimira. Smoke billowed from its many buildings, and although it was only slight she could feel the mass amounts of dark energy lingering in the atmosphere. She frowned. 'So many years I spent protecting these people, only to watch it burn before my eyes.' She gripped the side of the boat hard. 'This world of demons will come to an end.'

Ami nodded. "You guys it's time. We need to prepare ourselves, Rei?"

Rei strapped on her quiver looking at Ami. "Yes?"

Pulling out her tiny blue crystal she clenched it in her hands. "Tell everyone to prepare for impact, we've probably got about five minutes judging from the distance, and approximate speed we are traveling at."

Rei nodded, travelling below deck. She yelled to Makoto who was calmly sitting with Usagi. "We've got five minutes until impact."

Makoto looked at Rei and yelled. "Got it Rei-chan." She smiled.

Turning back to Usagi she grew serious once more. "What are we going to do about this? I can't even touch you let alone save you."

Usagi looked at the ground. "It doesn't hurt me Mako-chan... Sure it feels a little strange, but it's only doing damage to you, not that it helps." She looked around nervously. "You didn't tell Minako that this happened did you?"

Makoto shrugged. "She knows that I used whatever it is going on inside me, but she doesn't know you caused it."

Usagi sighed. "Good, keep it that way." She twiddled her thumbs biting her lip. "Do you think it's because I am evil or something?"

Makoto reached out her hand to comfort Usagi, but thought better and retracted it. "Usagi, you could never be evil. We don't even know what's going on with me.."

A tear slid down Usagi's face. "The others can touch you though.. It has to be something about me. You only used it on demons before.."

Makoto looked at her seriously. "Listen we'll figure this out. Right now we want to prepare for Altimira, and get over to Bain's ship."

Usagi stared at her sniffling. "About that..."

Makoto raised her eyebrow. "Usagi?"

Clenching her fist she said determined. "There is no way I am letting them take on Mamoru without me there."

Makoto growled. "You know this really isn't the time for something stupid like this. I can't fight right now, and neither can you!"

Usagi looked hurt. "Listen, it has been a long time since the past I am no shrinking violet."

Makoto sighed. " You know that by duty I am at your bidding... But I don't think this is a good idea Usagi."

Usagi laughed. "Since when were you the type to turn down the chance for an epic battle?"

Makoto looked sideways slightly ashamed.

Usagi whispered. "It doesn't matter. I am going one way or another Makoto. It's up to you if you're coming with me." She stood up grabbing her things.

Makoto stood up as well. "You know I have no choice... but when this is all said and done you're going to explain why I couldn't tell Minako."

Usagi nodded. "You were bound by duty to your queen." She smiled.

Makoto rolled her eyes. 'I may be bound by duty but Bain sure as hell isn't I'll tell him that by no means are we to ever reach land.'

Picking up their things they began to go up the stairs. Usagi whispered. "Listen we'll follow after them when Bain hit's the coast line."

Makoto continued up the stairs. "I like how you weren't going to let me leave until you couldn't go yourself."

Usagi grumbled. "This is important to me."

On deck the potent smell of smoke filled the air. The roar of the city was becoming louder, as the boats drew closer.

Makoto looked onward in terror at what was once her home. "It looks like hell has taken over the city."

Minako growled. "No, just a failure of a king."

Rei looked at the burning skyline. "He's going to pay for all the lives he has taken."

Luna yelled from the hold. "Usagi! Makoto! We don't have much time Bain is ready to take you on board. Artemis and I will take the girls in, then get out of dodge escaping to the eastern coastline, just outside of Altimira, Bain will take you there when the way is safe."

Makoto nodded. "Princess, shall we?"

Usagi smiled.

One of Bain's shipmates threw a rope ladder to their vessel shouting. "We're ready!"

Usagi grabbed hold of the ladder awkwardly trying to climb up the flimsy material.

Makoto began to walk towards the ladder, but turned back looking at Minako.

She smiled at her, walking forward slowly.

Makoto embraced her tightly "I love you Minako, please be careful."

Minako squeezed back. "I will don't worry."

Carefully whispering in Minako's ear she warned her. "Usagi's determined to get to the battle. I will make sure that she doesn't make it. I just wanted to warn you.. She has a plan."

Minako hissed back. "What?"

Makoto nudged her. "Keep it down."

Minako pulled back looking at her seriously. "I don't care if you have to tie her up, stop her."

Makoto nodded and turned grabbing hold of the rope ladder. She yelled to Rei and Ami. "Kick some ass for me guys!"

They grinned simultaneously at her. The rope swung slightly as Makoto moved from step to step. Finally reaching the top a sailor grabbed Makoto's hand, helping her overboard. Bain stood nearby now sporting a blue pirates hat.

He yelled to his crew. "Alright boys.. you know the drill!" He grinned. "Release the other boat, and prepare yourselves for the plan."

The crew yelled in unison. "Aye aye sir!"

Makoto looked at Usagi awkwardly. "For a second there I really thought he was going to say... Release the kraken!"

Usagi looked at her oddly. "Makoto.."

The crew moved around in a white blur.

Makoto watched as the gray slime dissipated into nothingness, releasing the smaller ship at an amazing speed. 'There they go.' Makoto watched as their own boat began to turn away from the shore." She asked confused. "I thought we were suppose to head east."

Bain grinned. "Aye! But we can't go in at these speeds. We'll take the long route to the eastern coastline."

Makoto looked at Usagi, she was now glaring at the burning city. 'Well at least we'll be getting further away from the city.'

Makoto watched as one of the sailors began limping towards the captain. The scrawny black hair sailor looked desperate, and somewhat slimy like the connection between the boats. ' He must have gotten some of the seal on him.' As the sailor talked to Bain, the captain looked at him disapprovingly, he yelled. "Get below deck if you don't have the gull to handle this!"

Usagi walked cautiously towards Makoto. She whispered. "Mako-chan..." She looked around her cautiously. "I think something's wrong."

Makoto looked around trying to figure out the problem. "I don't understand, Usagi..?"

Usagi began to panic. She hissed. "Can't you feel their energy?"

Makoto focused hard. She wasn't able to feel anything. Opening her eyes again, she began to look around. Many of the sailors were limping. Their white uniforms were turning into a slimy gray. Backing up to the ledge Makoto looked at Usagi. "Usagi…"

Usagi looked around. "I know! What are we gonna do?"

Makoto clenched her fist readying herself. She looked out to the ocean their own boat was nearly a mile away.

Bain began to chuckle. He began to limp as well, his clean face began to ooze out gray slime. "I'm afraid I had hoped to wait until you were calmly slumbering. The chasing and fighting is so exhausting.. Unfortunately when your ship didn't sink it made it difficult to hold this form for so long." He began to limp towards them.

Usagi screamed out. "Makoto! We need to jump!"

All the pirates began to wag their fingers, speaking in unison. "No.. no.. no.. you've got some yummy energy in you, why do you think we bothered with the trouble." They began to laugh gray ooze coming from their mouths. "The last demon we ate told us all about you.. yummy good white meat."

Makoto's eyes widened as she watched the sailors rapidly explode sending gray ooze all over the deck. The wood crackled like popcorn sending bits of gray everywhere. The ooze began to gather around Bain.

His flesh melted into the slimy substance as he gurgled. "I just want to taste you." As it laughed bubbles popped from his stomach splattering on the deck. "If you jump." He gurgled again. "The fog will rip you to shreds, and that would ruin my meal." Slowly he moved towards the girls. "Had to get rid of the icy one... she would have stopped us."

Usagi moved closer to Makoto briefly touching her hand.

Makoto pulled back her hand as she was shocked. "Shit Usagi!" Tiny drops of blood fell from her finger tips."

Usagi screamed at her. "Makoto what are we going to do?"

Running toward it with all her strength Makoto thrust her fist into the large gooey monster. It pushed into the mass, her eyes widened as she felt the ooze swirl around her hand, pulling her in. She yelled. "Usagi! Help!" Reaching out her other hand as far as she could.

Stunned Usagi looked around quickly she grabbed one of the inner tubes nearby. Holding one side out to Makoto to grab onto she pulled with all her might.

Makoto stumbled away from Bain. "Well that's not going to work." She rolled her shoulders.

The girls began backing away from the monster. Usagi looked around frantically for something to use against the beast. "Makoto... not that I want you to get hurt, but he seems pretty resilient to anything physical... Why not just use your powers... a little." She looked at her shamefully.

Makoto looked at her like she was insane. "It's not like I have control over it Usagi! I don't even know how I used it in the first place."

The mass of goo bubbled at them. "Now now don't fight. It won't hurt at all! We have all the time in the world." It's arm stretched out towards them crashing into the side of the deck and splattering as the girls launched themselves onto the wood.

"Damn! Usagi jump!" Makoto yelled as the splattered limb reformed coming right at them.

The limb moved past them at lightning speed, just missing both of their feet.

Landing on her toes Makoto glared at Bain. "I've got to do something." It dawned on her the only way she could forcefully use her powers. She looked back at Usagi. "I hope you're ready."

Usagi looked at her confused. "For what?"

Makoto ran as fast as her body would allow her. Taking her left hand she forced it deep into the demon. It's insides began to swirl against her again, sucking her in.

Makoto yelled at Usagi. "Grab my hand Usagi." Makoto clenched her jaw reading herself for the all too familiar jolt.

Usagi looked at Makoto stunned.

Bain growled bubbles of slime bursting from his abdomen. "Buy one get one free special!" He gurgled pulling Makoto's body further in.

Makoto yelled. "Come on!" She pulled hard as her left leg began to be sucked in.

Bain laughed. "You can't hurt me pathetic human, I'm going to swallow you whole." He laughed sending specks of slime on Makoto's face.

Makoto yelled. "Usagi!" Her body was beginning to feel oddly numb. Her finger tips felt ice cold, and she could feel the sensation in her face going quickly.

Usagi reluctantly ran towards Makoto. "I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you Mako-chan." She closed her eyes as she took a hold of Makoto's hand feeling the strange bursts of energy running through her.

Makoto screamed the electricity tore through her body. She breathed heavily clenching her teeth, watching as Bain's mass began to bubble rapidly, turning black.

Makoto yelled through clenched teeth. "Don't let go Usagi!"

Usagi felt as if she were floating. She watched as the electric shock ripped slits in Makoto's arms. "Mako-chan." She whispered, feeling the warm blood collecting between their hands.

Screeching, Bain finally popped sending black slime everywhere.

Makoto breathed hard as Usagi let go of her hand, and she fell to her knees.

Kneeling beside her Usagi prodded in concern. "Mako-chan are you alright?"

Makoto coughed. "A little dizzy... but yes." She stood up blood dropping from her finger tips, as it slid down her arms. The burning sensation was nowhere to be found.

Usagi looked at her wearily. "You don't look it." She observed Makoto, gashes were apparent all over her body, including on deep cut into the side of her chin.

Makoto looked at her sincerely. "I'm sure I'll be okay.. besides... I can't really uh... feel my body." She averted her eyes from Usagi.

Usagi stepped forward. "What?"

Makoto lifted one of her hands behind her head. " I think Bain may have had some sort of paralysis effect in his uh.. goo.. I couldn't feel my body by the time I was half-way in." She squeezed her hand. "It's a little unsettling honestly.."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "...Well... at least you're alright."

Suddenly from underneath them they heard a large thud. The ship bounced as it skidded over a rock.

"Crap!" Makoto cursed, as she was forced to hold onto the side of the boat.

"Mako-chan what was that?" Usagi squealed.

Makoto looked around desperately looking for the hold of the ship. "No, crew!"

Usagi looked at her startled. "Means no one to steer the ship!"

Both girls screamed as the ship began to rattle. The dense white fog surrounding the ship was dissipating. The very floor boards of the ship began to crack.

Makoto yelled. "Usagi! I don't think we have much time!" She looked over the edge of the ship, it was skidding along the coral reef, leaving planks of wood as it went. "Crap!" Makoto held on with both hands, bracing herself. She looked at Usagi. "We're about two miles from land Usagi! We need to ride this out as far as we can."

Usagi yelped as a piece of wood flew passed her head. "If we jump we'll die."

A loud crack rang through the air. Makoto looked up in fear as she watched the mass split in half. She yelled at the top of her lung. "Run to the front of the ship!"

Makoto launched herself forward along with Usagi as the massive wooden pole fell. Reaching out for the ledge of the front of the ship Makoto grabbed it with all of her strength.

The pole crashed into the center of the ship, splinters flying through the air. Ear splitting cracks were emitted as the boat quickly tore into two pieces, the coral claiming the end of the vessel.

Usagi screamed out as it became progressively harder to hold on to the tilted edge. "Makoto! I don't know if I can hold on!"

Makoto looked at her in shock. "Just a bit longer Usagi! The boats slowing down!"

Both girls cried out as the helm hopped, and it skidded over and open spot of water.

Makoto yelled. "Hold on!"

The helm crashed into the coral once more jolting to a stop. Makoto and Usagi slammed into the ledge with a thud. Makoto cringed as she heard the moaning of the wood, it began to sink into the broken coral.

Using her upper body she pulled herself up to the outer ledge sitting on top of it as it dipped into the water.

Usagi hung from the edge. She looked at Makoto with guilt. "Mako-chan... I don't think I can pull myself up."

Makoto looked at her aggravated. " Damnitt Usagi."

She began to reach down grumbling. "Tomorrows going to be worse than any hangover I've ever experienced."

Usagi whimpered. "I'm so sorry Makoto."

Grabbing hold of Usagi's arms the electric current began to run between them, specks of blood flew in the air as Makoto pulled Usagi up. 'If I could feel this, it would be impossible.' Groaning as Usagi thudded on top of the ledge Makoto sighed, looking at her battered arms. 'Minako's going to kill me.'

Usagi silently looked in the distance, pain in her heart.

Makoto looked to her confused. "What is it?"

Usagi whispered. "It's started."

They grimly watched as in the distance Altimira burned brightly. Smoke billowed through the air. Rumbling could be heard even at the distance the two sat, part of a large building crumbled downwards as a familiar bright beam of yellow light shot through it.

* * *

This one was originally part of the next chapter, but it would have just been far to massive to write like that. Anyways let me know what you guys think! Happy holidays! ~sage


End file.
